


Por amor

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom John Watson, Drama, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Holmes Protector, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Original Holmes-Watson Child - Freeform, Parent!lock, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, TEPT, Top Sherlock Holmes, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: «Lo que se hace por amor, está más allá del bien y del mal»—Friedrich Nietzsche.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia me tomó dos años terminarla, por favor, no te rías por eso, yo soy de las que escriben poquito a poquito.

_«Uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que la otra persona es única»_

_Jorge Luis Borges_

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que comenzaste un notario. No fue más que una coincidencia la primera vez que diste cuenta de ello. En realidad, si no fuera porque lo viste no más de diez veces ese mismo día no habría tenido gran relevancia. Es por eso que ahora ya no puedes simplemente hacer que pase desapercibido a tus ojos.

¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la primera vez? Tres semanas y casi cuatro días. Al principio te impresionó el recordatorio perfectamente todas y cada una de las veces en las que pudiste notarlo, porque antes no tenías planeado hacerlo de eso algo importante o mínimamente interesante. Pero ahora, después de todo este tiempo, te sorprende que pienses sobre ese tema en tus ratos de tiempo libre, lo que por cierto ocurre más veces de las que quisieras contar.

Pues te resultó tan raro. El que Watson hace cada día las mismas veces que el anterior es extremadamente extraordinario, por lo tanto estás seguro de que no lo hace a propósito. Para Watson es tan natural como para ti lo es el deducir, o eso crees. No obstante, en algún punto también te sorprendes de ti mismo, es decir, que el notario todas y cada una de las veces en las que Watson lo hace ya no es algo que pase desapercibido por ti.

Lo notas con claridad y eso también se ha vuelto extraordinariamente raro. Lo es también el hecho de que no te moleste. El sentir los ojos verdes pasto de Watson fijos en tu espalda y hombros y no en lo que está frente a ti; el saber que su vista está en tus manos y no en lo que sostienes; y estar perfectamente consciente de que Watson no mira específicamente el suelo cada vez que se ven obligados a correr no es algo que te moleste, pero saber eso sí te molesta.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué saberte visto por esos insistentes ojos no te molesta? Es decir, que al menos deberías sentirte incómodo ... ¿verdad?

Pensar, pensar y pensar. Es lo único que puedes hacer ante esa clase de cuestionamiento. Incluso estás seguro de saber con certeza lo que significan aquellas miradas pues las has visto innumerables veces. Aquí, allá, las señoritas llenan con esas miradas a sus prometidos, en todas partes has observado esa luz reflejada en cada par de ojos al reconocer al ser amado. Más sabes bien que con Watson no puedes tomar de igual manera la situación, pues él no es cualquier persona que pasa por enfrente del 221B, y no lo es por el simple hecho de que le conoces más y mejor que cualquiera. Sabes a la perfección que Watson es más que aquellos que se dejan llevar por sus instintos. Porque Watson es instinto. Watson es un hombre nada parecido al resto y aun si es también un sentimental, no se deja llevar tan fácilmente por las apariencias.

Porque si Watson posee alguna muestra de timidez siempre da la cara a quien se atreva a dudar de tus habilidades. Watson es un hombre valiente. Y desde luego Watson también es el hombre más sensible que jamás en tu vida has tenido el placer de conocer. Porque los ojos de Watson gritan vida, pureza e inocencia. Porque aun si la piel su está marcada por cicatrices o sus manos están cubiertas por sangre tanto de amigos como de enemigos, el alma que se refleja en sus ojos es totalmente impoluta. Así pues, _quizá_ tu profundo conocimiento sobre Watson es la razón por la cual la manera en que te mira no te resulta molesto. El tener la completa atención de un hombre tan especial y único como Watson te enorgullece en lugar de lo contrario.

Antes de indagar más en ese tema, Watson llega a casa aventando la puerta de entrada y luego pisando fuertemente la escalera, ahí descubres que no tiene la intención de pasar a la sala. Rápidamente dejas la pipa a un lado y sales a esperar a Watson al principio de la escalera. Los profundos y fuertes pasos delatan el que un día malo hubiera sido bueno para él.

—Buena noche Watson. ¿Qué tal fue hoy la consulta? —Le preguntas cuando sus pasos llegan a la mitad de la escalera, Watson no se molesta en levantar la mirada.

—Citas canceladas y vomito por todos lados, eso no merece llamarse consultorio.

—Tal vez un mal día puede arreglarse con una deliciosa cena de parte de la señora Hudson. Espere un momento en la sala y haré que le prepare algo. —Cuando Watson llega frente a ti el olor a yodoformo inunda tu olfato, definitivamente un día malo definitivamente ha sido mejor.

-No. Me voy a la cama. —Como antes, la mirada de Watson pasa completamente de ti, sus pasos siguen tan pesados como al principio. De alguna forma el que Watson te hable y trate de esa forma cuando siempre es tan amable contigo te hace sentir cierta incomodidad. Es verdad, ahora que lo piensas, Watson nunca te ha tratado de una forma tan cortante. Sin embargo, no es como si no lo comprendieran, los malos días están a la par con tus casos y sabes mejor que bien lo que Watson siente en este momento. Así pues, por el momento, tan solo por una o dos horas, lo dejarás en paz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias para este capítulo;  
> *Violación a personaje central  
> *Asesinato/Homicidio de personaje original.  
> *Palabras altisonantes

_«Las cosas son lo que son, y así han de permanecer para siempre»_

_Oscar Wilde._

Amor y esperanza. Deseo y culpa. Siempre, todas las veces que miras a Holmes no puedes evitar que esos sentimientos se desborden por tu piel. Sabes muy bien que no hay nada de malo en el aprecio y la admiración que tienes por ese hombre, pero el estar consciente de que en estos años esos sentimientos inocentes se han transformado en algo más fuerte hace que sientas miedo... y más recientemente culpa. Miedo por no saber cuánto tiempo podrás esconder tus sentimientos, y culpa por haber involucrado a la persona más importante para ti.

Sin embargo, mientras Holmes no sospeche nada estarás bien. Pero él es un hombre perceptivo, entiendes que tus miradas algunas veces no pasan desapercibidas y sobre todo que últimamente Holmes a estado poniéndote más atención de la normal, por lo que claramente está sospechando algo.

¡Pero no es como si pudieras evitarlo!

¿Verdad?

El solo ver sus anchos hombros y más abajo su espalda amplia no solo hace que pierdas completamente de vista a quién o qué debes ver frente a Holmes, pues de inmediato te introduces en ese pequeño y soñador mundo en tu cabeza en donde solamente existen tú y el detective. Además, el hecho de que internamente le agradezcas a los estúpidos que piensan pueden escapar corriendo de Holmes solo porque así puedes observar mejor sus largas piernas, sus estrechas caderas y sus redondos y bien marcados glúteos, solo trae como consecuencia una culpa casi insostenible.

Y cuando Holmes se pone a recitar el cómo es que llegó a tan ilustres y acertadas conclusiones tus ojos verde pasto no pueden dejar de ir de esos labios delgados a su largo cuello y finalmente detenerse en esa bien pronunciada manzana, misma que danza y vibra y te envuelve así de rápido en un hermoso vals. Tan suave y profunda es la voz de Holmes que obviamente te cuesta trabajo poner atención a sus palabras. Y sin embargo, con mucho esfuerzo, lo logras.

Aun si es inevitable el que tu mente divague en los momentos donde se supone debes prestar atención a tus pacientes durante las horas de consulta, es preocupante que tu atención se concentre únicamente en Holmes. Pensar en qué estará haciendo, lo que debe estar pensando o si probablemente esté tomando una siesta o un baño; casi como si fueras una muchacha enamorada, lo único que haces es suspirar y soñar. No es que pienses que está mal. Tanto si estás enamorado de un hombre como si ese hombre es Holmes.

No. Lo único preocupante para ti es que, como adulto, tu mente debe concentrarse en las tareas cotidianas, así mismo, tus pensamientos deberían mantenerse firmes y tu cuerpo debe ser capaz de realizar toda habitual tarea con la normalidad de siempre. Y ya has estado enamorado. Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que sientes y porqué. Todo está a tu favor. Las experiencias acumuladas en toda tu vida ahora no saldrán volando por la ventana de tu consultorio solo porque no puedes encontrar por qué esta vez es diferente. Aun si quitas lo obvio, el sentimiento es el mismo.

Si al dolor en tu pecho le quitas la culpa y el miedo no quedaría una cosa diferente a lo _usual_. Pero al fin y al cabo ¿cómo al pensar en Holmes la palabra "usual", encaja? No tiene sentido, en Holmes no cabe lo usual; lo cotidiano o normal. El hombre es tan extraordinario que cualquiera de esas descripciones son más bien un insulto.

Pero ahí estás nuevamente, volviendo a ese laberinto de preguntas confusas y sin una aparente sensación de que pronto obtendrás un digno resultado ¡cuando se supone debes poner atención a la siguiente persona que entrará en busca de respuestas!... Malditas ironías. No obstante, cuando al cabo de treinta minutos ningún alma en pena entra por esa puerta de madera no puedes hacer otra cosa más que molestarte con esa asistente que hace no mucho contrataste como favor a un conocido tuyo.

En la recepción, tal limpia y ordenada como siempre, un hombre alto, barbudo y ancho, toma por los cabellos a la joven. Los grandes y salidos ojos enrojecidos claramente por alto nivel de alcohol consumido, como lo delata el olor en sus ropas roídas y sucias, te miran expectante y sorprendido. Tal vez el hombre no tenía idea de que alguien más estaba por ahí, podría incluso ser que no supiera al menos en donde está. El hombre toma con más fuerza el cuero cabelludo de la muchacha y, mostrándotela, corta de lado a lado el frágil cuello con el cuchillo que hasta ahora no habías visto, empuña en su gran mano.

—Ella... ella entregó a mi mujer... ¡hip! A mi mujer... u-unas cartas... —la voz gruesa y pastosa no tarda en llegar a tus oídos. Tu ¿qué puedes hacer? Nada. Tu arma está en el segundo cajón de tu escritorio, aun si el sujeto está ebrio no dudas que sea más rápido que tú, pudiendo él alcanzarte si intentas correr hacia el arma. Además está el hecho de que no más de siete pasos te separan de él—. Tan buena mi Lynn ¡hip!... ella-ella no tiene la culpa de mi enfermedad —el hombre suelta el cuchillo y el cuerpo inerte. A base de pasos torpes se acerca lentamente hacia ti.

El correr a tu consultorio no es opción, el seguro se descompuso dos semanas atrás. La cocina está al fondo del corredor y para antes de que llegues el golem ya tendrá sus manos grandes alrededor de tu cuello. Rápidamente das media vuelta, en dirección a la escalera, en tres saltos llegas al sexto escalón. Pero no es suficiente. Tu cuerpo cae de forma irremediable, tus tobillos son tomados e inevitablemente tu cabeza choca contra un peldaño. Mareado y con la nariz sangrante, más no rota por fortuna, miras hacia atrás.

Las fosas nasales del hombre se expanden en un alarmante respirar corto y agitado. Mientras se levanta te jala de los tobillos, elevando su mirada oscurecida. Te mira enojado, frustrado y asqueado. El golpe te saca unos segundos del combate y para cuando te recuperas, en lo que cabe de la situación, te encuentras tirado en medio de la habitación con el hombre sobre ti a cuatro patas.

—Solo una vez más, mi querida Lynn —susurra una y otra vez. Cuando tus ojos verdes por casualidad se tropiezan con los oscuros orbes del hombre sobre ti, él solo atina a golpearte en la cabeza. Justo arriba de tu oreja y a un lado de tu pómulo es donde el grueso puño cae. De repente ya no puedes forcejear, de repente ya no puedes gritar, en un segundo tus planes de llamar por auxilio se borran—... antes de morir me dejaré arrastrar por esta enfermedad... antes de morir, mi Lynn.

Después de eso solo esporádicamente puedes escuchar o sentir algo de lo que está pasando contigo y tu alrededor.

Primero es la sensación de ardor en tu pecho mientras una lija masajea tu cintura, luego oscuridad. En el techo la telaraña deslumbra tu borrosa vista, el suelo de madera roza tu espalda cuando agujas se entierran sobre la piel de tus muslos desnudos, luego oscuridad. La horrible alfombra que decora la escalera se pinta con tu sangre y desgarra con tus uñas, entonces una trampa para osos se cierra en tu hombro y luego la oscuridad.

Ya es tarde...

Para cuando puedes concentrarte en estar despierto más de tres segundos el mundo vuelve a ser tan rápido como antes. El golem sale corriendo en dirección a la cocina, el contenido de tu estomago se esparce sobre el suelo y unas cálidas manos te sostienen por los hombros. Cierras los ojos y nuevamente dejas de sentir.

En el momento que abres los ojos el olor a desinfectante llena tu olfato, una delgada sábana blanca cubre tu cuerpo desnudo y no te hace falta más tiempo para saber que estas sobre un catre en el hospital. Por encima de tu cabeza, bastante cerca del techo, una ventana deja paso libre al sol resplandeciente y amarillo, el tenue calor no abandona la habitación ni siquiera cuando el inspector Lestrade entra, seguido de una enfermera. Aun no sabes lo que pasó. Tu cuerpo esta entumecido y anestesiado.

—Doctor Watson, me alegra que esté despierto —la mirada del inspector va de un lado a otro del pequeño cuarto, pero nunca te miran directamente. Aun si su tono refleja el alivio de sus palabras no puedes encontrar las razones que describan el porqué de su evasiva visual—, l-la enfermera vino a traerle su ropa. Con su permiso vendré más tarde. El señor Holmes no sabrá la noticia a menos que nos dé su consentimiento —sin decir otra cosa, sale. ¿Qué razón tendrá un inspector de Scotland Yard para entrar a tu habitación y decir o hacer algo tan incoherente como eso?

—Por fortuna —dijo la enfermera—, la mayoría de sus heridas son solo superficiales, su ropa es irrecuperable, pero trajeron un cambio de su consulta, doctor Watson. —La ropa es puesta en una silla a un lado de la cama. Con esfuerzo te sientas, ayudado por la enfermera—. Le sugeriría que descanse un poco más, pero usted es el doctor aquí, vendré de nuevo cuando se haya vestido. Con su permiso.

—Espere... —la detienes, tu voz sale seca, sientes como si hubieras tragado arena—¿podría decirme la hora? —La enfermera simplemente responde "tres en punto. Con su permiso", para después retirarse.

En cuanto la puerta es cerrada tu cabeza comienza a punzar, al cerrar tus ojos llevas al mismo tiempo tus manos hacia tus sienes, encontrando también un terrible dolor en tu hombro. Al abrirlos estos van a parar en donde una venda cubre tu hombro, tu cabeza cada vez duele más y los mareos comienzan. Es justo cuando bajas la mirada que todos y cada uno de los golpes y heridas de tu cuerpo explotan de una sola vez. Tu espalda, tus caderas, tu pecho, tu boca y piernas. Tus ojos verde pasto encuentran rasguños y mordidas en cada rincón de piel que alcanzas a ver. El horror te cubre de inmediato. Al quitar la manta y dar cuenta del estado de tus piernas y más aun de la sangre que mancha la sábana justo en donde estas sentado, lo único de lo que tienes ganas es de gritar al llegar a la sólida conclusión. Gritar de miedo. De asco hacia ti. De impotencia.

¿Cómo pudo pasar _eso_?

... Mierda... ¡Mierda!

Y lo que más quieres ahora es morir; de vergüenza, de coraje y por la humillación, golpear tu cabeza contra la pared, bañarte en sangre y cubrir tu suciedad. Sí, que toda marca de aquel monstruo sea borrada, lavar con ella todo lo sucedido, para que nadie sepa nada. Para que tú misma presencia sea olvidada. Que nadie pueda enterarse de lo débil que eres, que nadie descubra la degradación por la que pasaste, que la ignominia sea olvidada con tu sangre...

¿Pero cómo reaccionar cuando antes de hacer nada para cubrir tu deshonra ya te has desmallado? Ahí, sobre el suelo frío del hospital, descansas, febril y siendo una mala imitación de lo que John Watson era esta mañana.

El inspector Lestrade entra a la habitación quince minutos después de tu patética histeria. Sus ojos despiden lágrimas silenciosas cubiertas de zozobra mientras te mira. Tus sábanas son cambiadas y nuevamente tu flagelado cuerpo descansa sobre la escueta y dura cama. Lestrade teme por ti, por un segundo cree que puedas hacer algo indebido, decide quedarse a tu lado aun si su opinión logra cambiar. Él sabe que necesitas de un rostro conocido para cuando despiertes. Entiende que no son los mejores amigos, que a quién más necesitas ahora es a Holmes; pero él te ha dicho que no diría nada a menos que tú quieras. Porque Lestrade lo sabe. Él fue el primero, incluso antes de ti en estar al corriente de lo sucedido.

Es un gesto inteligente de parte del inspector, realmente aun no te has preguntado qué pasaría si Holmes se enterase, de hecho no has pensado en Holmes desde esta mañana...

El frío de la noche te recorre y hace que despiertes. Lestrade está dormido en la silla donde antes la enfermera puso tu ropa, la que por cierto descansa ahora a un lado de tu cabeza. Relames tus labios y descubres una pequeña herida. Cosa que te hace recordar nuevamente. Quieres llorar otra vez, pero la presencia del inspector te lo impide, así pues simplemente volteas al lado contrario y respiras lentamente.

—... Cuando estaba en la academia —dice Lestrade causándote un sobresalto, pero no volteas a verle—el hermano de uno de mis compañeros pasó por lo mismo que usted doctor Watson —suspira y continúa—, todo el mundo se enteró. Él no supo cómo. Dejó de asistir luego de que los rumores se salieron de control, tiempo después me enteré que su hermano se había quitado la vida y su familia se había ido para América —el inspector carraspea y sientes su mirada en tu nuca—en ese momento a mi realmente no me importó y lo dejé pasar. Yo ahora no sé qué está sintiendo, pero le juro que sea lo que sea aun si no somos los mejores amigos, haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarle. —Tú asientes, escuchas cómo el inspector se levanta y sale tranquilamente.

¿Y ahora que harás?

Tu mente se ha puesto en blanco. Aprovechando la oportunidad te vistes, con todo en orden y dejando un vacío espacio en tu memoria estás ahora metido en un coche. Al entrar al 221B realmente no te importa si la puerta se quiebra por la potencia que usas para cerrarla mientras la ira lentamente, tomando por un momento el lugar del dolor, se acrecienta en tus adentros. Subes las escaleras con pasos fuertes y a la mitad de los escalones escuchas la voz de Holmes, su tono apacible te golpea y divide por la mitad. Ni siquiera puedes mirarle a los ojos, la frustración te recorre.

—Buena noche Watson. ¿Qué tal fue hoy la consulta? —Solamente deseas deshacerte de esa mirada, que sus ojos grises dejen de mirar tu cuerpo violado y sucio.

—Citas canceladas y vomito por todos lados, eso no merece llamarse consultorio —es lo único que escucha Holmes, pero tú quieres decir y gritar mil cosas diferentes, al mismo tiempo solo deseas que el mundo desaparezca, Holmes más que nadie.

—Tal vez un mal día pueda arreglarse con una deliciosa cena de parte de la señora Hudson. Espere un momento en la sala y haré que le preparen algo.

—No. Me voy a la cama —son las últimas palabras que dices antes de encerrarte en tu habitación.

¡Maldición! Lo único que quieres hacer es matar a golpes al hijo de puta que te hizo esto. Torturarlo. Nada más que eso recorre tu cabeza. No hay pensamientos de Holmes mientras destrozas tu habitación diez minutos después de tu encuentro con él en las escaleras. Tiras todo al piso y rompes todo lo que se deja romper.

Tus gestos claman desesperación... y tus gritos, odio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo siento! Me dolió en el alma hacerle esto a mi precioso doctor, por eso no narré la escena a detalle 😭...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias para este capítulo;  
> *Palabras altisonantes.  
> *Homicidio.  
> *Tortura.

_«Un acto de justicia permite cerrar el capítulo; un acto de venganza escribe un capítulo nuevo»_

_Marilyn Vos Savant_

Tus ojos se abren sorprendidos, una inminente siesta fue detenida por un estruendoso sonido. ¿Había sido eso la lámpara atravesando la ventana y luego estrellándose contra el suelo de la calle? Rápidamente desocupas el sofá y corres directamente a dónde proviene el sonido; la habitación de Watson. Pero la puerta está cerrada, gritos de dolor y desesperación salen a raudales mientras los objetos siguen siendo arrojados hacia cualquier dirección.

—¡Watson! ¡Watson abra la puerta! —Las patadas, gritos y puñetazos que lanzas no llegan más allá de la madera. Por dentro todo sigue igual y mientras tu frustración aumenta también lo hacen esos gritos desgarradores. La cuenta del tiempo que perdiste esperando inútilmente se disipa antes de que la cerradura de la puerta fuera rota por una fuerte patada.

La habitación está irreconocible. El olor de la sangre se pelea con el olor del yodoformo. Los golpes de la pared solo dirigen tu atención al extraño hombre que está parado justo en medio de todo el desastre.

—L-lo siento Holmes... arreglaré esto de inmediato —sus dedos se enredan entre los rubios cabellos intentando peinarlos, algo que desde luego no funciona. Tu estas más que pegado al suelo que pisas. Nada tiene un maldito sentido. Y lo tiene menos cuando Watson te pide, sin voltear, que salgas de la habitación. Su voz aparentando calma.

—¡No! Aquí y ahora mismo me va a decir qué es lo que le está pasando —desde luego, crees que si Watson se atreve a decir algo no será precisamente la respuesta. En cambio, Watson solo se remueve un poco, lentamente se da la vuelta, en cuanto ves su maltratado rostro, su camisa y saco caen al suelo.

—Deduzca, Holmes...

¿Cuántas veces no has visto esa clase de hematomas? Más de las que quieras recordar, claro. Los brazos de Watson, su pecho y vientre, su labio partido y el ligero temblor que le sacude. Te resulta tan malditamente obvio. La última vez que Watson se había visto amenazado, en el caso de los tres Garrideb, estuviste a punto de matar al tipo que se atrevió a empuñar un arma contra él, más aun detonarla, pero ahora... ahora el caso es diferente, y la ira no tarda en acaparar tus pensamientos, esta vez no solo asesinarás al tipo; el hijo de puta pedirá que le mates.

—Watson... —susurras débilmente. Cuentas cada paso hasta llegar a él y le abrazas, sabes el dolor físico que está sufriendo y no haces demasiada presión, solo lo suficiente para que note tu apoyo. Lentamente te separas un poco y despacio le guías hasta tu habitación. Por alguna razón Watson no pronuncia queja alguna mientras lo recuestas sobre tu cama y pones las mantas sobre él. Por fortuna para ti. ¿Ahora, que se supone deberías hacer con él?—. Le pediré a la señora Hudson algo de comida. Duerma, saldré un momento y regresaré antes del amanecer —es poco tiempo, pero con los deseos que tienes de venganza no tardarás demasiado.

Watson asiente y se voltea, sin decir palabra acaricias su cabello y te inclinas lentamente. Tus intenciones se detienen antes de que un pequeño beso vaya a parar en la sien de Watson. Te sorprende, no demasiado sin embargo, ya veías venir algo como esto. Más ahora no debes pensar sobre el tema, toda tu concentración debe estar en otro lugar.

Al bajar las escaleras la señora Hudson corre a tu encuentro—¿Señor Holmes, el doctor Watson se encuentra bien? —La pobre mujer está pálida, temerosa. Desde luego no es opción decirle el terror por el que Watson pasó.

—Señora Hudson, le pagaré el triple de renta este mes si, sin hacer preguntas, logra que Watson se tome uno de sus deliciosos caldos —tratas de sonreír, pero ni siquiera un gesto falso se asoma en tus facciones. La señora Hudson lo entiende de inmediato, en cuanto ella se da la vuelta, sales corriendo. Una vez en el coche le pides al chofer que te lleve a Scotlan Yard.

Al llegar el sucio suelo y las voces de policías y terceros te reciben, directamente caminas al despacho de Lestrade. Cuando abres la puerta sus gestos de sorpresa cambian inmediatamente al ver que eres tú, casi como si te estuviera esperando. El inspector, sin saludarte, extrae de su escritorio una carpeta.

—Hace aproximadamente cinco días la pareja que vivía en las habitaciones del primer edificio de la Avenida Whitechapel en la calle Row Buke tuvo una fuerte discusión, según los vecinos a causa de eso el esposo James Roberts de treinta y cinco años, carnicero, salió sin rumbo alguno; pues no se le conocen parientes, amigos o familiares además de su esposa. Lynn Rice, hija de un rico empresario de América, se casó con su ahora desaparecido esposo a la edad de dieciocho años, después de un mal financiamiento de lo que su padre le había entregado en préstamo llegaron a vivir a ese pequeño piso de Row Buke. Hace dos días la joven de veintitrés años fue encontrada muerta por asfixia en el mismo piso, se colgó del techo —recitó el pequeño inspector, sin mirarte, con el ceño fruncido—. Por otro lado, y sin aparente relación, hoy, a las doce menos tres, la señorita Anne Wilde fue degollada con un cuchillo carnicero. Murió desangrada en el recibidor del consultorio del Doctor John H. Watson. El único testigo, Oscar Wyndham, está en el hospital, tiene severos golpes por todo el cuerpo y por el momento se teme por su vida. Su descripción del sospechoso coincide con el señor Roberts, justo después de darnos su declaración el señor Wyndham quedó en estado de shock. La policía ha desalojado el lugar y la limpieza comenzará mañana por la mañana... así que...

Sin decir algo, o al menos tener el ánimo para agradecerle al inspector, das media vuelta y sales a la calle en busca de otro coche.

En Row Buck te bastaron menos de cinco minutos para ubicar y entrar al piso, sin permiso desde luego, no hay tiempo qué desperdiciar, mucho menos para hacerlo con el anciano sentado sobre la mecedora en frente de la puerta del pequeño edificio. Al entrar algunos cajones y varios objetos decoran el piso sucio y polvoso, aun si lo que está esparcido sobre el no tendrá más de un par de horas. En la alacena apenas y hay algunos trastos, te sorprende que no haya alcohol en ningún lado. No hay huellas en el piso. Hay ausencia de libros. Increíblemente la cama está impoluta.

James regresó para buscar algo, si lo encontró no hay forma de saberlo. Fue él, eso está claro, antes de que allanaras la casa el cerrojo estaba intacto, usó su llave, y al no tener familiares o amigos a los que pudiera prestarla queda descartada la opción de que alguien más lo haya hecho, además de que nadie pudo haberse metido a robar. Si bien no queda nada de valor, con la calidad de muebles que hay, crees que nunca hubo algo que pudiese ser canjeado por algo de dinero. El dueño del lugar no pudo haber sido, con su edad apenas y puede moverse para recibir el pago de la renta.

Entonces, piensas, si James regresó para buscar algo ¿lo encontró en casa?, por obviedad debe ser un objeto pequeño, nadie busca algo grande en cajones. No puede ser ropa, toda ella está desperdigada por cualquier parte. Una alhaja entonces. Una lo suficientemente valiosa como para no estar junto a las naderías de un alhajero con joyas baratas.

Si James tuvo la suficiente impaciencia como para ni siquiera volver a cerrar con llave, significa que estaba más preocupado por poder encontrar la joya que por cerrar la puerta. Si cuentas con que hace no mucho James se encontró que ésta no estaba con él, lo que hará seguidamente será retroceder sus pasos. Al salir, buscas un choche que te llevé al consultorio de Watson.

Nada más entras al lugar los olores te invaden. Sangre, vómito y semen. En la alfombra hay un retrato hablado de todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas y la ausencia de huellas frescas te dice claramente que Roberts aún no ha pasado por aquí. Aun si todavía no quieres admitirlo, tus piernas siguen temblando cada vez que te detienes a pensar en lo sucedido. Porque el solo hecho de estar consciente de la atrocidad que ese hombre le hizo pasar a Watson corroe tu alma, instalando un profundo dolor en tu pecho. Todo hace que el aire no llene completamente tus pulmones. Te marea y hace cimbrar el suelo bajo tus pies.

Y de todos los síntomas que debes detener lo más importante es impedir que tu cabeza estalle. Ahora mismo tu único deber es encontrar a James... hacerlo pagar, aun si todavía no llegas a preguntarte la verdadera razón del porqué, pues definitivamente esto no es algo que harías o sentirías por alguien más.

Es de noche, ya pasan de las once y el mejor lugar que has escogido para esperar al pobre imbécil que va directo a la boca del lobo son las escaleras. Donde por cierto no se te pasó por alto notar tres líneas verticales que desgarran la alfombra, lo cual solo acrecienta tu furia. Por supuesto, solo estás acumulando dentro todas las cosas que podrás hacer con _él_.

O más exactamente con el ser que trata de abrir la puerta de enfrente, como si estuviera consiente de que no hay nadie adentro, como si tuviera el derecho de tener la confianza para entrar de la forma más común al consultorio de tu querido Watson. Sin hacer ruido alguno, avanzas hasta quedarte a un lado de donde están las bisagras de la puerta, tus dedos cosquillean sobre la culata de la pistola, ansiosos por quitar la vida de ese hombre de una vez por todas.

Aun no te has dado cuenta de que esto que aparentas ser ahora no es por asomo el hombre que eras esta mañana. Faltará todavía para que eso pase. Faltará todavía el que te des cuenta de las verdaderas razones por las que quieres que este hombre pague por lo que ha hecho. Porque este Sherlock Holmes vengativo no es el que hace unas horas acarició y casi besó tiernamente a Watson. Este extraño tu no se irá hasta que el cañón pegado a la nuca del hombre frente a ti dispare una bala.

Lentamente el hombre levanta las manos. No es consciente de que el arma sobre su nuca es sostenida por un hombre al menos veinte centímetros más bajo. Es por eso que no pronuncias sonido alguno, una sola palabra delataría tu altura, desataría tu desesperación y la tortura hacia el hombre podría cortarse con un simple disparo. Cuando lo golpeas para desmayarlo, sin que lo tomes en cuenta, tú razón y lógica se detienen junto con el conocimiento del hombre que yace en el mismo lugar donde antes estuvo Watson.

Cuatro disparos. Gritos de dolor ahogados por un trozo de tela mojada ya de saliva. No te bastaron más que cuatro balas para inmovilizar a James, en los hombros y en las rodillas. Bien sabes que después de las detonaciones no faltará mucho para que llegue la policía. Y por demás es claro que no estás dispuesto a desperdiciar un solo segundo. Solo hasta que, finalmente, cuando puedas escuchar los coches de la policía, puedas dar el tiro de gracia...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias para este capítulo;  
> *Angustia.  
> *Capítulo corto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subo el capítulo temprano porque más tarde estaré muy ocupada...

« _Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente_ »

_William Shakespeare_

_Despreciable_ , _inútil_... no hay minuto en el que aquellas palabras no ronden en tu cabeza, gritando. Te obligan a cerrar los ojos fuertemente solo para que no te sientas peor por las terribles ganas de llorar que te consumen de manera lenta y desgarradora... es insoportable; el dolor, la angustia y la culpa.

A pesar de no tener los ánimos para tratar de consolarte; ¡si no hiciste nada para salvarte fue porque tu conciencia misma no estaba al tanto de nada! Aun así ¿qué clase de hombre eres? Tu masculinidad, lo que creías era tu hombría, fue arrebatada totalmente. Y ahora mismo el solo hecho de que, como si fueras cualquier víctima, Holmes te haya tratado de esa forma, destruye los restos del orgullo que se derrumba convirtiéndose en polvo mientras los segundos pasan.

Ser la víctima no es algo que seguirás soportando.

Si bien fuiste algo como eso por un momento, pasó en cuanto saliste de tu habitación. Lo único que quieres ahora es desaparecer de Holmes, de la señora Hudson, de cualquier persona que te conozca. O que sepa, aun si es solo un rumor, por lo que has pasado.

Solamente no quieres que nadie te mire con lástima, como el pobre doctor Watson que fue ultrajado. Porque aun si deseas que todo vuelva a la normalidad entiendes bien que ya nada será igual. Por eso debes empezar de cero. Es doloroso alejarte de Holmes, claro que lo es. Dejar de lado a un hombre como lo es Holmes quizá será más difícil que superar lo sucedido. Pero tu decisión es más algo de deber, no de poder. La idea de que aquellos ojos gris luna te miren como a una víctima más, que a partir de aquí su relación vaya en picada por esto, no es algo que puedas soportar.

Entonces ya no hay porqué esperar.

Lentamente, soportando una vez más el peso de tu cuerpo multiplicado varias veces, logras sentarte en la cama, con cada movimiento el olor de Holmes se desprende de las mantas, inundando tu olfato y obligándote a imaginar su mirada. Cuando llevas una almohada a tu nariz inhalando lentamente el aroma, el sonido en la puerta te detiene de continuar.

—Doctor Watson ¿puedo pasar? —cuestiona la señora Hudson, su voz declara una falsa quietud. _Lo sabe_ , resuena en tu cabeza. Dejar que ella te vea en este estado, aun si ya te pusiste la camisa y el saco, no es opción, el ver la siempre comprensiva mirada convertida en lástima solo hace que quieras echarla de allí. Y luego huir—. El señor Holmes me dijo que tenía hambre —continuó la señora Hudson, insistente.

—No es necesario señora Hudson. Ahora lo que necesito es dormir, así que, por favor... —tu casera suspira, cansada y sabiendo que no es tiempo de insistir, tal vez le agradeces, pero si eres sincero, lo único que deseas es que se vaya. Si es por las buenas no importa realmente.

Cuando los pasos de la señora Hudson dejan de escucharse abres la puerta, silencioso. Así, caminas a tu habitación, tomas la maleta de emergencia que tantas veces has cargado con prisas incitadas por Holmes, suspiras y lo más lento, suave y sigilosamente que puedes bajas los escalones. Recuerdas cada vez los peldaños que rechinan.

Antes de salir por la puerta no das ni una última mirada a lo que desde ahora fue el hogar que compartiste con Sherlock Holmes...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias para este capítulo:  
> *Holmes siendo Holmes (espero)  
> *Palabras altisonantes.  
> *Angust y Fluff.  
> *Capítulo corto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Finalmente la revista está terminada!   
> Para súper llamar la atención escribí un smut desvergonzado y obsceno para ti, lo subiré en cuanto incie la venta oficial de la zine para colocar los links... Por cierto ¿ya has visto qué escritoras han colaborado para "Los Archivos Secretos de Baker Street"?  
> Por ahora te daré dos nombres ;)  
> Perla Negra y ClumsyKitty ❤️❤️❤️

« _Los golpes de la vida son amargos, pero nunca estériles_ »

_Joseph Ernest Renan_

Apenas pasan de las dos de la madrugada cuando insertas la llave en la cerradura, no habrías tardado tanto si el estúpido chofer que contrataste no hubiera salido huyendo nada más ver tus ropas manchadas de sangre. Después de una larga caminata puedes pensar por fin que el asunto con respecto a James está resuelto. Ahora solo falta lo más importante.

Al abrir la puerta y ver por menos de un segundo los gestos de la señora Hudson ¿cuánto tiempo necesitaste para salir corriendo y pasar debajo de la puerta que aún no había cerrado? Y es que, para tu fortuna, los gestos de tu amable casera se te hacen ahora tan claros que al más mínimo indicio de cualquier sentimiento ya puedes saber qué es todo lo que lo causó.

Sobre la acera no solo te abruma lo que Watson decida hacer, el hecho de que en este instante no haya ningún taxi expectante a su siguiente cliente, colma tus nervios que ya han empezado a quebrarse. Cuando estás casi por completo preparado para hacer que tu cuerpo se alisté en lo que sería una larga carrera hasta la estación, escuchas (bastante sorprendido realmente) los cascos con herraduras nuevas de un corcel. Cuando la niebla decide que ya es justo dejarte ver más allá de diez metros, un hermoso animal de ébano corre presuroso hacia donde estás.

—Si mis cálculos son correctos, y con esto queda claro que lo son, usted señor necesita un carruaje que lo lleve a su lejano y distante destino —el cochero retira por un corto segundo la bufanda que le cubre desde el tabique de su nariz hasta el cuello. Tú, que no estás en condiciones de tener un buen humor, tratas en lo posible de ofrecerle una sonrisa, cabe destacar claro, que lo único que puedes dar es una extraña y retorcida mueca, pero bien sabes, Mycroft realmente comprende la situación en la que estás... _y por supuesto en la que está él también_.

Al llegar a la estación no tienes un nimio interés por ver qué hora marca tu reloj, lo único que haces es tomar la gruesa bufanda que está dentro del coche y salir presuroso.

—No te molestes en castigar a Lestrade por su falta, yo le hice soltar cada palabra, me encargaré de él... —como última seña, Mycroft agita fuertemente las riendas que atan al caballo. Ni siquiera piensas en que debes agradecerle por al cambio de ropa mientras la niebla aún más espesa hace que apenas puedas observar cómo tu transporte emprende su camino de vuelta a casa.

El último tren ha salido hace al menos dos horas, si lograras sacarle algo de información sobre Watson al policía en turno por las buenas, no tendrás entonces que verte en la necesidad de pedirle otro favor a Mycroft. Si no, bueno, no es como si antes no hubieras pensado nunca la forma, el dónde, y cómo esconder un cadáver. Probablemente (igual) puedas usar el lugar que pensabas ocupar con los restos de James. Sin embargo, cuando nada más entras a donde se espera la llegada del tren tus pasos, pensamientos y latidos se detienen.

Los rubios cabellos de Watson, quizá revueltos por el viento, quizá por descuido, bailan libremente con cada ráfaga que azota cada vez más seguido lo invisible de la noche. El ligero traje que Watson usa estás por demás seguro no es suficiente para asegurarlo del frío otoñal de inicios de octubre. Pero después de todo, incluido el tiempo que has pasado pensando en cosas completamente innecesarias solo para escapar un poco de la realidad ¿cómo es que piensas únicamente en salvar a Watson del frío? El simple hecho de que tú mejor amigo y cronista esté ahí, como si nada más existiera al rededor, sentado sobre ese banco de fría madera, cala hasta tus huesos un dolor tan malditamente indescriptible para ti, como seguro están los sentimientos de Watson.

Cuando das el primer paso sientes que no debes hacer ruido, sin embargo, al dar el segundo y captar una nula atención de Watson, comprendes que realmente no le importa en lo absoluto tanto si estás ahí como si no. Al detenerte detrás de él colocas, con toda la calma que aparentas tener en esta clase de extraña situación, la bufanda que te habías puesto, y que ahora tibia, cubre a la perfección el cuello de Watson. Si bien no es lo suficientemente buena para ti, al menos puedes admitir que le ha quitado de encima a tu querido doctor una pequeña parte del frío que debe sentir. Al terminar de convencerte el que Watson no se quitará la bufanda, caminas lentamente, rodeando el banco y sentándote por fin a un lado de él... suspiras. Tomas entonces un poco de aire.

—¡No actúe como un niño Watson! —Exclamas, causando en tu amigo un gran sobresalto, ¿desde cuándo Sherlock Holmes intenta _consolar_ a alguien?, sinceramente es una pregunta que con cada palabra extraída de tu garganta da una vuelta entera dentro de tu cabeza—. ¿Por qué hace esto? Si usted no quiere ser tratado como víctima no actúe como una. Sé bien que aunque lo intente no puedo saber cómo se debe estar sintiendo y que por más que yo o la señora Hudson lo deseemos no olvidará nunca nada de esto... ¿pero qué clase de idiota tiene que ser usted para alejarse de las personas que al menos pueden intentarlo? —Una vez más Watson se estremece, abre al máximo sus ojos verde pasto, suspira, piensa un poco y estruja levemente la pequeña maleta que descansa en su regazo.

—Tiene razón Holmes, usted no tiene idea de cómo me siento y tampoco puede hacer que lo olvide... pero sí que fui un idiota al pensar en alejarme de la señora Hudson. No podría sobrevivir sin su exquisita comida. —Watson entrecierra sus ojos, que en todo momento han mirado hacia delante, al igual que tú. Sus hombros se aflojan, tal vez relajados. Su voz, como bien puedes apreciar aun si se ahoga por la tela de la bufanda, cambia su entonación después de suspirar levemente—. Debemos regresar a casa, Holmes.

Al salir de la estación las ventiscas aumentan en fuerza y acortan el tiempo entre cada una. Watson a estornudado en el último minuto cuatro veces, y si su cuerpo no estuviera tan lastimado no sería tan vulnerable a esta clase de clima. Cuando Watson estornuda tres veces en menos de quince segundos suspiras, cansado, y mientras llegas a la conclusión de que en su maletín no hay nada más que le ayude contra el frío y que además nada en tu vestimenta puede serle ofrecida para subir un poco más su temperatura, solo una cosa puede llegar a tu mente.

—¿Qué es lo que hace, Holmes? —Te cuestiona, no comprendiendo en su totalidad tus acciones. Cuando tu bazo ha rodeado su cintura y tu mano se mete en el bolcillo del otro lado de su saco, Watson no puede mirar hacia otro lado que no sea el suelo. El rojo de su rostro aumentado por el clima, es algo que por tu cercanía puedes apreciar totalmente.

—Es la mejor solución que encuentro para que no enferme por el frío. Solo calle y camine.

Si Watson voltease y mirase el ligero sonrojo de tus mejillas fácilmente pensaría que el frío también te está afectando. Desde luego, tu bien sabes que no es por eso, y el corazón acelerado en tu pecho puede asegurarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias para este capítulo;  
> *Fluff ligero.  
> *¿Holmes protector?  
> *Desde aquí se empiezan a notar mis nulos conocimientos médicos de la época.  
> (Lo siento)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas noticias!
> 
> ¡Ya salió a la venta la zine "Los Archivos Secretos de Baker Street", puedes adquirirla en físico, digital o ambas 🎉🎉🎉 son más de cien páginas (ente hermosos dibujos y fanfics) 100% Johnlock Victoriano 🎉🎉🎉
> 
> Aquí te dejo el link a Facebook en dónde puedes ver los detalles: 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/117976386258532/posts/179488716773965/?app=fbl
> 
> Oh si lo prefieres, aquí está en Tumblr:
> 
> https://bakerstreetcasebookzine.tumblr.com/post/190242031084/la-zine-est%C3%A1-aqu%C3%AD-el-equipo-de-los-archivos
> 
> Y también puedes encontrarlo en Twitter:
> 
> https://twitter.com/bakerstcbzine?s=09
> 
> Más tarde publicare en mis redes un pequeño extracto de las dos historias que escribí para la zine para hacer más promoción :3
> 
> Ahora sí, te dejo con el capítulo de hoy, ¡espero que te guste!

_«Podrán cortar todas las flores, pero no podrán detener la primavera»_

_Pablo Neruda._

Con cada paso que das compartiendo esta cercanía con Holmes no solo el frío se aleja, con el fuera, comienzan a llegar extrañas sensaciones, estancados pensamientos y sobresaltados sentimientos. La soledad que te consumía en la estación se borró nada más Holmes dejó escapar una palabra y desde luego, lo pronunciado por esos labios firmes impregnó de calor tus insensatas ideas que solo deseaban alejarse de todo y de todos.

Cometiste un error, puedes entenderlo, pero no por ello el dolor de lo ocurrido se borrará como por arte de magia, sin embargo, el saber eso no te conmina a pensar que jamás podrás superarlo. Porque tú, y con todo lo que implica serlo, harás hasta lo inimaginable por dar fin a este terrible capitulo. Te costará y eso lo entiendes, pero si Holmes no mintió hace un momento, con su apoyo no puedes imaginarte retrocediendo.

Ha pasado al menos una hora, con todo y que el ritmo no es presuroso y más aún Holmes trata de avanzar despacio, las heridas que hay en tu cintura duelen cada vez que Holmes aprieta de vez en cuando. ¿Qué es lo que está pensando Holmes para tener esa clase de comportamiento? No es como si hubieras olvidado por qué te sostiene de esa forma, y a pesar de que ahora mismo comienzas a disfrutar de la cercanía, eso no quiere decir que sepas porqué cada pocos minutos Holmes te sostiene contra él así de fuerte.

Él ha dicho que la situación en la que los ha metido es solo para protegerte del frío y que no termines por enfermar, no obstante el cálido abrazo de un principio, que era lo más ideal, se transforma y tu bien puedes asegurarlo, en un contacto casi posesivo, Holmes se encuentra tan cerca de ti que incluyendo a tus heridas, dificulta tus pasos. Te asusta pensar que tal vez se siente responsable de ti, en tu estado y por sus palabras es poco probable que así sea, pero después de estar al tanto de esta protección contra el frío que muchas veces has sentido y con casi los mismos golpes (desde luego, obtenidos en otras circunstancias), realmente puedes llegar a creer que sí se siente responsable de ti.

No es como si te sintieras en la necesidad de aceptar su protección bajo ese concepto, pero no estás dispuesto a decir nada si eso causara que Holmes se aleje de ti. Porque lo que tu sientes por Holmes es más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Incluso cuando el dolor por debajo de tus costillas aumente por su fuerte agarre no permitirás que se separe, a menos que él lo desee por supuesto.

La calle en total soledad te permite observar, lo que la niebla deja, tú alrededor detenidamente. En medio de esta madrugada, al igual que otras tantas, lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en el hombre que te resguarda del frío, por supuesto, internamente agradeces a la niebla por servir como confidente al no permitir que tu visión y la de Holmes vaya más allá de dos metros adelante. Al girar en la esquina, puedes por fin reconocer el suelo de Baker Street. Cuando Holmes extrae la llave de su saco y crees que te soltará para abrir, no puedes más que suspirar internamente al sentir como te atrae más hacia él al acercarse a la puerta. Como el caballero que siempre has sabido es Holmes, te da paso a que entres primero, detrás de él la puerta se cierra.

—Oh señor Holmes no sabe cuánto me alegro de que haya llegado con el doctor Watson —la señora Hudson, en su felicidad y con los nulos conocimientos sobre tu estado físico, te abraza efusivamente.

—El doctor Watson lamenta el drama señora Hudson. Ahora, es tarde, me gustaría que descansase todo lo necesario para que mañana pueda levantarnos con alguno de sus deliciosos platillos. —La señora Hudson, sonriente a más no poder, asiente y se retira a su habitación.

En completo silencio subes lentamente las escaleras, el dolor en tus articulaciones apenas hace soportable el respirar, siendo respaldado por Holmes llegas a salvo a la sala, cuya oscura bienvenida agradeces infinitamente.

—Deberá disculpar el estado de mi habitación Watson, pero hasta que la suya esté habitable la ocupará. Yo usaré el sofá.

—Holmes, es culpa mía el estado de mi habitación, no tiene por qué pagar usted el precio.

—¿Y dejarlo con sus heridas sobre el sofá? Ni hablar. Vaya adentro y desvístase, debo cambiar sus vendajes, no dejaré que cicatrice sobre su ropa. —Antes de que reniegues Holmes vuelve sobre sus pasos hacia las escaleras. Con todo y paro cardiaco caminas hacia la habitación de Holmes. Sonrojado, dolorido y con la puerta casi cerrada, desprendes lentamente cada prenda...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias para este capítulo;  
> *Sentimientos contrariados.  
> *Holmes protector/posesivo.  
> *Masturbación consensuada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️

« _Porque el amor cuando no muere, mata. Porque amores que matan nunca mueren_ »

_Joaquín Sabina_.

Uno, dos, tres... uno, dos, tres. ¿Cómo puedes concentrarte en tus pensamientos si la tapa sobre la olla con agua hirviendo no deja de hacer ruido? Lo único que quieres ahora es silencio y más tiempo para pensar. Para regañarte. Por lo poco elocuente que fuiste y por lo vago que has sido contigo mismo.

Si bien ha sido un error el pensar todo esto cuando no era el mejor momento, ya no hay motivo para arrepentirse de lo hecho. Sin embargo ¿Cómo no pensar en ello cuándo el objeto de tus dudas estaba pegado a ti? Por tu culpa, sí, pero estaba de cualquier forma. Una y otra vez lo único que puedes preguntarte es ¿por qué? ¿Por qué con Watson? ¿Por qué tú por Watson...? ¡Ya no importa más! Si bien hay muchas cosas que no puedes cambiar, también hay otras que no serían las mismas si simplemente dejases de ponerle atención.

Cuando has templado el agua subes lentamente los escalones.

Al abrir la puerta miras a Watson, él te mira de vuelta y regalándote una apenas notable sonrisa vuelve a lo suyo. Está sentado en tu cama, las mantas le cubren desde la cintura, no puedes decir con seguridad que solo hay un par de piernas desnudas debajo. Aun a cierta distancia puedes apreciar lo erizada que está la piel de su pecho expuesto. Watson estornuda, tú reaccionas y tomas una toalla.

—Ya ha hecho suficiente por mi Holmes. Puedo hacer esto solo, debe descansar. —Descansar, cómo hacerlo cuando un centenar de temas ruidosos hacen fiesta en tu cabeza. Watson desiste de su idea cuando ve tu ceño convertido en V, diligentemente se levanta, sin dejarte ver lo que hay debajo de las cobijas, voltea su espalda hacia ti. Es un comienzo, te dices.

Cuidadosamente le vas limpiando. Conforme pasas la tela tibia, húmeda y suave sobre la erizada piel, se estremece. No quieres pensar en la crueldad que pasó sobre su cuerpo, sin embargo, los rasguños que están trazados por toda la espalda y más aún la clara marca de una dentadura sobre el hombro izquierdo oprime tu pecho, tu respiración disminuye y tus pensamientos te hacen recordar lo que no debes.

_Con cada paso que dabas no podías dejar de pensar en porqué éste hombre, al que tratabas de proteger tan ávidamente, es capaz de crear en ti tan confusos pensamientos. Es tu amigo, sí, ¿pero qué clase de amigo busca la venganza a tan alto grado? Una amenaza o incluso un ataque físico sin que llegase a ser mortal hubiese sido suficiente y lo sabes._

_En cambio; dar muerte fue lo único que rondaba por ahí, susurrándote al oído, ahogándote en ello. Al fin y al cabo, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Solamente podías pensar, en respuesta, en todos aquellos casos donde el móvil había sido en cualquiera de sus facetas, el amor. Un amor loco, lo suficientemente apasionado como para tener la fuerza necesaria y poder así arrancar una vida._

_En cuanto te preguntaste si ese había sido también tu motivo la sólida y palpitante respuesta golpeó a todos tus sentidos... ¡Si, así es! ¿Cómo rechazar pues los celos y el odio que aun te queman a carne viva?, el solo pensar en el curso que tomaron tus actos, está por demás dicho, dejan todo completamente claro. Y con todos tus sentimientos a flor de piel lo aceptas. Después de todo, ¿qué mejor persona para enamorarse sino de Watson? El rechazar tus sentimientos cuando no hay una sola razón para hacerlo es tan irracional como pensar en declararlos justo ahora. Aun si es lo que más quieres._

_Porque realmente lo quieres._

El que pretendas poner tu marca sobre las que ya están solo para reclamar lo que has nombrado como tuyo se te antoja tan irracional. Watson está herido, lo último que necesita es una molestia más y el que tú de repente le confieses tus sentimientos sería solo sumarle otro shock. Dejar una marca en donde ya hay muchas. ¿Qué puedes hacer entonces cuando tus sentidos gritan porque el que hagas algo será beneficioso para Watson en lugar de ser lo contrario?

Con cuidado, rodeas el vientre de Watson y despacio, muy despacio, vas acomodando la venda. Watson trata de mantener su respiración suave y relajada, desde luego, no es algo que pueda controlar por mucho tiempo. A la tercera vuelta le acaricias, apenas rozando y casi como si cada contacto de tus dedos con su piel fuese solo un accidente. Entonces, cuando descaradamente le abrazas ya a punto de terminar con la venda, Watson termina por sacar en un suspiro resonante todo el aliento que tan mal controla.

No hay error, a Watson no le desagrada esta clase de contacto contigo. Solo no debes apresurarte. Lo mejor es dejar que las cosas se guíen tranquilas, relajadas y lentas. Muy lentas.

—¿H-Holmes? —Antes de hacer nada terminas de colocar perfectamente la venda. Watson comienza a respirar agitadamente, no trata de alejarte y por el contrario pone sus manos sobre tus brazos que le rodean. De forma pausada y suave le vas recostando en la cama, cuando sus rubios cabellos se revelan en tu almohada colocas ambas rodillas sobre el piso.

Sus ojos verde pasto brillan con intensidad y ansia. Apunto de que sus labios pronunciaran algo le callas con uno de tus dedos, mientras arrastras las cobijas y cubres su desnudez descansas tu mano sobre su mejilla, tibia y sonrosada. Tal y como te lo habías marcado, relajas tus movimientos. Apaciblemente tus labios sellan los de Watson, quien totalmente sorprendido se deja hacer. El corte en sus suaves labios te remarca aún más tu cometido, desde luego ¿cómo podrías pensar en poner velocidad a este contacto? A este gesto que declara cualquier cosa, a este gesto capaz de decir todo sin una sola palabra. A este gesto que siendo tan lento y superficial es capaz de hacer correr a tu corazón así de rápido.

Con esfuerzo Watson eleva una de sus manos y la posa sobre la tuya que está en su mejilla, te sonríe sutilmente, de forma inconsciente tus labios oprimen levemente más a los suyos y comienzan a moverse. Watson te mira a los ojos, suspira y no deja de verte aun cuando siente tu mano sobre su pecho. Sus mejillas adquieren un tono escarlata y enreda sus dedos con los tuyos ante el movimiento de tu otra mano descendiendo a su vientre, donde le acaricias, de forma superficial, casi como si no quisieras hacerlo. Aun si bien sabes no es así, no estás dispuesto a aclararlo cuando no puedes despegar tu vista de esos hermosos ojos.

Watson contrae sus piernas y te separa de sus labios apenas unos centímetros, sus ojos despiden algo irreconocible y totalmente confuso para ti cuando tu mano toca su miembro. En efecto, debajo de las cobijas está totalmente desnudo. Te mira y se conforma con lo relajado de tus gestos, nuevamente tomas posesión de sus labios, volviendo al ritmo lento y suave de antes su cabeza vuelve a recostarse sobre la almohada. Con cuidado, por debajo de las mantas, acaricias sus piernas, que relajadas vuelven a su posición.

Su sexo semi erecto es acariciado con languidez. Tu boca aumenta el ritmo ligeramente y los suspiros de Watson se transforman en eróticos gemidos, cuando sus brazos rodean tu cuello aumentas el ritmo del sube y baja de tu mano. La mano desocupada acaricia los cabellos de Watson y tus ojos se encargan de gravar en tu memoria cada uno de los gestos hedónicos que se pintan en el atractivo rostro sonrojado y sudoroso.

Cada vez más y más sus gemidos salen descontrolados, las desnudas piernas de Watson se mueven ligeramente cuando tu mano se concentra en la cabeza de su sexo húmedo de pre semen. Watson termina por separarse de tu boca cuando el placer que tu mano ejerce sobre él no deja que se concentre en otra cosa. Tus labios entonces se mueven sobre su cuello, mientras tu mano aumenta el ritmo lames cada rasguño que hay sobre sus hombros, finalmente, cuando tus dientes remarcan su hombro herido, Watson grita su placer en un último gemido y caliente semilla se estrella contra tus dedos. Totalmente exhausto, Watson cae dormido. Después de limpiarle, lo cubres perfectamente con mantas nuevas.

Antes de salir, sin pensarlo, dejas sobre la frente de Watson un pequeño beso.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias;  
> *Capítulo corto (creo que es el más pequeño de todos)  
> *Holmes siendo Holmes (sip, otra vez)  
> **Fluff suave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo una cosa:  
> Está historia la escribí hace aproximadamente tres, sino es que cuatro años. Y es el fic más largo que he hecho hasta ahora. Así que no esperes la trama del siglo o algo así, aunque creo que a estas alturas ya te estás dando una idea de cómo será. Pero no te adelantes, ¿ok? Aún falta lo mejor ♥️

_«Detrás de toda cosa exquisita hay algo trágico»_

_Oscar Wilde._

Ya han transcurrido cerca de diez horas desde que Holmes salió de la habitación y no más de tres desde que despertaste, no te has levantado, sigues en la misma posición en la que Holmes te dejó y sinceramente no es que no quieras moverte, es más bien que no puedes.   
Estos recuerdos del día de ayer siguen aplastando a tus músculos conminándolos a quedarse quietos. Tu piel sigue aun anhelando más del contacto con Holmes y tu garganta no deja de exhalar suspiros colmados de recuerdos, por supuesto, como lo has pensado desde que estuviste seguro de haber despertado, no tienes de otra. ¿Cómo no recordar cuando tienes todo el derecho? Al fin y al cabo, aquello que con tanto fervor has deseado por fin ha tenido una oportunidad de hacerse realidad, dios salve a la reina si esto mejora para ti... claro, eso es algo que sabes bien, no pasará.

No pasará por el simple hecho de que sea lo que sea que esté esperándote tras la puerta tendrá que quedarse ahí hasta que por fin te decidas a abrirla. No quieres, bajo ninguna circunstancia, enfrentar a lo que esté aguardando por ti, sea bueno o malo, solamente deseas quedarte más tiempo en la cama recordado lo maravilloso de anoche, así; ensimismado y pensando que nada más existe o existió.

¡Pero ojalá todo fuera así de simple! El pálido sol de la mañana se cuela sin censura por la ventana que muy rara vez Holmes deja abierta de par en par, afuera, el delicioso aroma de un desayuno recién hecho te grita por atención y como si eso fuera poco, los acordes lentos y dulces del Stradivarius son extraídos por los ágiles dedos de Holmes que se pasea por toda la sala con los pies descalzos... ¿Por qué no crees que ésta es una mañana perfecta? Realmente desearías que fuese imposible responderte eso.

Lentamente dejas las mantas de lado, todos y cada uno de tus músculos pesan y duelen, sin embargo no puedes dejar de notar que el corazón dentro de tu pecho se te hace ahora un poco más ligero y que tus latidos ya no se esfuerzan tanto en avanzar...

No son ni tres cuartas partes de segundo los que te toma cubrir tu entrepierna con la sábana antes de que Holmes irrumpa de tal forma la habitación, no puedes quejarte demasiado, pues es suya, más no es posible que no refunfuñes un poco ante la improvista y sorpresiva invasión. Después de todo, dar una patada a la puerta para que ésta se abra no es algo que puedas halagar.

—¡Por la reina Holmes!... ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —le cuestionas, tratando en vano de cubrir más de tu desnudez. Holmes entra, en sus manos hay una charola repleta de alimentos, en completo desorden y con un par de platitos a punto de caer—Holmes, eso no era necesario, puedo ponerme de pie.

—Estoy consciente de eso Watson, sin embargo y corríjame si me equivoco, entre parejas es común que se le lleve al amante el desayuno a la cama... ¿acaso hice algo mal? Ciertamente no estoy muy familiarizado con esta clase de costumbres. —Es justo ahí, donde Holmes termina sus palabras, que todo lo anterior a ellas se borra, rápido y sin anestesia, aquellos sentimientos no gratos salen corriendo ante los gritos dichosos y felices que da tu corazón. Desde luego, el aletargamiento por la miel que inunda tu cerebro afecta más a tus pensamientos que a cualquier _otra_ parte de ti.

—Amante... ama... ¿amante? —Si bien es cierto que no sabes a dónde huyó la conexión de tus pensamientos con tu lengua, estás cien por ciento seguro de que no la encontrarás en poco tiempo... ni siquiera estás seguro de haber dicho aquello o si solamente lo pensaste, no puedes saberlo cuando tu boca está ocupada con una cucharada de deliciosas gachas de avena.

—Por supuesto, mi querido Watson, después de lo que hice anoche aunada a su obvia cooperación, no pensará que nuestra relación pueda seguir siendo solo "amistosa"... le dejaré comer en paz. —Realmente quieres saber, antes de que Holmes salga, si después de sus palabras su rostro está tan sonrojado como el tuyo, sin embargo, por vergüenza a que él te vea, no haces al menos el intento de voltear. De verdad, sabes que si miras justo ahora a sus hermosos ojos gris luna, podrías lanzarte a él para tomarlo de muy variadas maneras, evidentemente, tu estomago grita también porque no voltees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los comentarios son vida ✨❤️✨❤️✨  
> Los comentarios son amor ♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> *Capitulo corto (¡lo siento!).  
> *Suave fluff doméstico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente lamento que sea tan corto, intentaré subir otra cosa hoy 🙊

« _Nunca es demasiado tarde para ser lo que pudiste haber sido_ »

_George Eliot._

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que la faena de reordenar la habitación de Watson empezó, algunos objetos; como la lámpara y una mesita de noche, fueron totalmente reemplazadas, mientras que el papel de la pared se cambió parcialmente al igual que una ventana. Obviamente, ni tu ni él han pronunciado palabra sobre lo sucedido y no es que te falten ganas, todas las veces en las que Watson entra a su habitación o alguna u otra cosa le orillan a recordar, sus gestos cambian por completo, se vuelve lento y sumamente pensativo, como si la esencia misma a su alrededor encerrara su fuerza, deprimiéndolo.

Sí, Watson actúa como lo hacía antes, por supuesto omitiendo los besos y caricias que ocasionalmente se abren paso entre los dos, todo a su alrededor está nuevamente en su lugar, entonces, lo único que eres capaz de hacer en aquellas ocasiones es abrazarlo y sacarle de su ensimismamiento con un casto beso. No es como si no quisieras hace algo más, el hecho es que no sabes qué es lo que puedes hacer, todas estas nuevas situaciones, tanto las buenas como las malas, son áreas en las cuales tu experiencia es totalmente nula. Aprender sobre la marcha no está mal, pero cuando la situación de tu maestro es más importante, lo que puedes aprender se reduce considerablemente. Pues no logras convencerte aun después de todas esas veces en las que Watson dice que todo está bien y que no hay razones para preocuparse, además está el hecho de no poder hacer nada con un asunto que solo debe arreglarse en manos de Watson.

Poco falta para que la habitación pueda ser usada nuevamente. Es cierto que cada vez más seguido te preguntas por qué seguir haciendo eso, para qué hacerlo si Watson y tu duermen en la misma cama desde hace trece días, para qué hacerlo si Watson tiene recuerdos negativos cada vez que entra ahí es algo que no alcanzas a comprender.

—Holmes, necesito otro clavo. —En cuanto tomas la cajita de clavos y le das uno a Watson no puedes dejar de regañarte por lo egoísta que eres al pensar que este tiempo puedes estarlo ocupando resolviendo alguno de los casos que sabes, has recibido, pues ahora mismo tu caso más importante está frente a ti, colgando un cuadro. Desde luego, no es como si pudieras hacer algo con respecto a los casos, le has pedido a la señora Hudson que no te de ninguna carta, aviso o siquiera mencione que estás en casa. Además todo Scotlan Yard se ha enterado por boca de Wiggins que contrajiste una gripe sumamente contagiosa, pero que a pesar de todo estás siendo tratado por el doctor Watson.

Dos semanas y media es el tiempo que has calculado para que el trabajo se acumule y termine por estallar.

Para cuando llega la hora de cenar las tareas por fin terminaron en la habitación de Watson. La señora Hudson ha preparado un par de deliciosos platillos, que siendo acompañados por el crepitar de la leña en la chimenea y la suave luz esparcida por la habitación forman en conjunto la cena más romántica que incluso Watson jamás pudo haber imaginado, el silencio suave y tibio que es apenas roto por los cascos de los caballos sobre la calle, además de una amena y tranquila conversación, terminan por completar el cuadro.

Ciertamente lo único que puedes esperar de esto es que la tranquilidad no sea rota por nada demasiado peligroso, nada que altere la vida de Watson justo ahora será bienvenido por ti. Por eso mismo, cuando la mitad de un ladrillo rojo y grande atraviesa la ventana aterrizando justo sobre la piel de oso negro solo puedes pensar que de eso mismo se trata. Algo truculento que nada más cause daños materiales y sea el presagio de complejos enigmas. Mientras Watson vigila por la ventana rota y te avisa de lo obvio al decirte que no hay nadie, a excepción de los espectadores, corres hacia el ladrillo. Siete vueltas del hilo más común en color negro sujetan una nota de papel barato, no hay sobre;

"Señor Sherlock Holmes;

Debido a los infortunados acontecimientos recientes, permítame visitarle esta noche. Espero que mi problema sea atendido por usted.

Godfrey Norton"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias;  
> *Secuestro de un menor.  
> *Fluff ligero.  
> *Pobre señora Hudson.  
> *Amenazas de muerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ahora sí! La acción verdadera está apunto de comenzar...

« _Con frecuencia una alegría improvisada vale más que una tristeza cuya causa es verdadera_ »

_René Descartes._

Es poco o más bien nada lo que le toma a tu mente reaccionar y gritar "La mujer" dentro de tu cabeza. Dejando de lado la clara exaltación de tu corazón, el tartamudeo por el nudo en tu lengua y una ligera tristeza por su muerte, lo único que atinas a hacer es mirar hacia Holmes.

Desde luego, Holmes, como el hombre imperturbable en que se convierte cuando se menciona algo de aquella fémina, solo atina a sonreír ligeramente. Aparte de la noticia que anunciaba su muerte, Holmes no ha recibido alguna otra cosa referente a La mujer, ni siquiera algo con respecto a su esposo. Y ahora que de repente recibiera en tremenda forma una misiva del hombre, tal y como ves las cosas, Holmes no puede estar más que feliz. No cabe duda alguna que tú también compartes la alegría de poder saber algo más sobre aquella mujer, que además, aún si Holmes lo niega, ambos admiran. Lo que tienes bien claro es que definitivamente la próxima visita no será solamente por placer.

—¡Señora Hudson! —Grita Holmes, empezando a encender las lámparas de gas. Es razonable que lamentes esta conclusión tan repentina de la apacible cena, además también del maravilloso escenario que Holmes y tu habían creado... ¿pero cómo decir no a este nuevo asunto?, es cierto que después de dos semanas, con el ochenta por ciento de tus heridas ya completamente curadas y estar también ocupando tu mente en rehabilitar una habitación que ya no será utilizada, te mantiene, la mayor parte del tiempo, fuera de recordar cualquier cosa que amenace la tranquilidad otorgada por la sola presencia de Holmes, pero ahora, con un caluroso recorrido sobre todo tu cuerpo, el recuerdo de la emoción que vives cada vez que acompañas a Holmes a la resolución de un caso te sacude por completo. Después de todo, la mejor manera de sanar las heridas es con trabajo duro, más aún si este va de la mano con el único detective privado del mundo.

Desde ya empiezas a extrañar las largas caminatas, el insomnio, las carreras persiguiendo maleantes y por supuesto; ese brillo encantador reflejado en los ojos gris luna de Holmes cada vez que encuentra una pista útil, más aun la intensidad de su emoción al concluir satisfactoriamente con un caso.

—Señora Hudson, ¿quiere hacerme el favor de apresurarse a llevar todo esto fuera de mi vista?

—Podría hacerlo más rápido si los señores no me hubieran dicho que no habría problema en que me fuese a la cama, además de... ¡oh, por dios! ¡Señor Holmes, qué le ha hecho a mi ventana! —Holmes rápidamente hace que la señora Hudson se lleve la charola con los restos de comida y, dándole media vuelta, la despide sin más.

—Holmes, eso fue demasiado brusco, la señora Hudson no tiene la culpa —antes de que continúes con tu regaño algunos gritos de la señora Hudson se escuchan desde la planta baja mientras unos pasos firmes ascienden por la escalera. Un hombre alto, lampiño, vestido con ropas elegantes pero destrozadas aparentemente a propósito, atractivo y sudoroso, entra presuroso por la puerta.

—Disculpen mi descortesía caballeros, pero salvarían mi vida y la de mi hijo si cerrasen las ventanas. —Con rapidez te apresuraste a correr las cortinas, Holmes despide nuevamente a la señora Hudson y hace que el señor Norton se siente—. Le pido disculpas nuevamente, señor Holmes, sé que romper su ventana fue algo muy abrupto, pero pagarle a alguien para que entregase mi nota hubiera sido muy arriesgado. No puedo pasearme libremente así que...

—Así que la mejor forma de llamar mi atención fue arrojando un ladrillo anunciando su llegada, le felicito señor Norton, lo consiguió.

—Verá señor Holmes...

—Deje a un lado lo obvio. Sé que secuestraron a su hijo hace no más de tres días, que le prohibieron ir a la policía y que además lo mantienen bajo estricta vigilancia —dice Holmes, acercándose a la ventana, mirando a los lados de la calle tan tranquilamente como si lo hiciera por falta de hacer algo más interesante—. Por supuesto, entiendo que no es dinero lo que quieren. —El señor Norton, completamente boquiabierto, carraspea un poco. Si eres sincero contigo mismo, crees que la capacidad de Holmes para sorprenderte no acabará nunca.

—Fue, como usted dice, hace tres días; dejé que mi hermana cuidase de Virgil toda la tarde, yo estaría con una empresa comercial que había contratado mis servicios para la firma de unos importantes contratos. Cuando llegué a casa, después de cenar con mis contratistas, todo andaba bien, mi hermana se despidió, me dijo que Virgil estaba ya dormido, entonces lo único que hice fue ir a revisarlo... no sé cómo sucedió señor Holmes, que nada más salí de la habitación un sueño y cansancio repentinos se apoderaron de mí. Con mucho esfuerzo apenas y logré llegar a la cama.

»Por tres años me he acostumbrado a levantarme antes del amanecer para atender a Virgil, ni a mí ni a Irene nos gustaba que alguien más le tocara, pero ya que tengo que mantener a Virgil me he visto en la necesidad de contratar a mi hermana para que cuide de él más veces de las que me gustaría contar, el punto es señor Holmes, que a la mañana, al entrar en la habitación de Virgil cuál fue mi terror al descubrir que no había rastro de él. La ventana estaba abierta y sobre su cuna había una nota.

»La dejé dentro de un cajón con doble fondo en el escritorio de mi oficina, bajo llave, sin embargo en cuanto volví a buscarla para traerla con usted no estaba. Ninguno de mis criados entra a mi oficina, se los tengo estrictamente prohibido, ni siquiera Alicia, mi ama de llaves, puede entrar. Simplemente señor Holmes, no me cabe en la cabeza cómo apenas unas horas más tarde encontré la nota sobre mi mesita de noche, no recuerdo por qué volví a mi habitación, lo olvide en cuanto me di cuenta de que ahí estaba la nota.

»No estaba seguro de nada, entonces, temiendo que alguno de mis criados tuviera algo que ver, los mandé a todos a sus casas. En cuanto guardé la nota pensé en venir aquí, en su último año mi esposa me contó sobre usted, y si ella hubiese vivido un poco más habría leído, gracias al doctor Watson, el como la llamaba... estoy seguro de que no le habría molestado. Halagada, es más bien lo que sentiría. —Holmes levanta una ceja, estás completamente seguro que además de poner atención a las palabras del señor Norton, la última frase fue totalmente omitida por sus pensamientos.

—¿Podría prestarme la nota? —El señor Norton alarga la mano, dándole a Holmes al menos tres papelitos arrugados.

—Cuando salí para dar aviso a la policía en mi puerta estaba pegada la segunda nota, no pude dar un paso sobre la calle en todo el día. Solo podía pensar y preguntarme cómo salir de casa si me mantenían bajo vigilancia. No puedo decir que soy un hombre de gran intelecto, sin embargo estoy seguro de que tampoco soy muy tonto, así que puedo entender una buena parte de lo que significan las notas. Desde que hallé la segunda de ellas me encerré en casa, apagué las luces y cerré las cortinas, tomé unas ropas y las rasgué un poco, no puede ser el mejor disfraz, pero pensé que me serviría al menos para salir sin que nadie me reconociera a primera vista. Para llegar aquí tome el camino más largo des...

—¿Hace mucho que se mudó? —Le interrumpe Holmes, sentándose en su sillón y pasándote las notas. El papel es más bien amarillo, ligeramente grueso y está sumamente arrugado. Te sorprendes, sin embargo, al leer lo que dicen; _De tu tesoro nada quiero/es tu corazón lo que deseo/y la vida de tu ángel tomaré/si un cobarde es lo que llegas a ser_ , dicta la primera de ellas. Totalmente exaltado continuas leyendo; _Silencio debes guardar, los ojos pueden ver/pero también hablar/mi tesoro es lo que tienes/y de vuelta tiene que estar_ , dice la segunda. Finalmente, y con tus pensamientos nadando en confusión, prosigues; _Mucho tiempo esperé/pero ya no soporto más/cuando mi paciencia muera/la vida del ángel con ella se irá._ La letra es de tamaño medio, y está pulcramente escrita a la mitad del papel.

— Dos años y tres meses —las manos del señor Norton tiemblan sobre sus rodillas, la clara preocupación se lee en sus gestos amables y atractivos.

—Esa cena que tuvo ¿en dónde fue?

—En un restaurant, cerca de la City, a eso de las ocho.

—¿El nombre?

—Lo lamento señor Holmes, si le soy sincero no le puse atención.

—Los alrededores, ¿recuerda algo en particular?

—No, todo era tan común, como cualquier otro restaurant.

—¿Qué hay de la comida? ¿Probó algo raro en ella?

—No, todo estaba perfectamente.

—¿Notó al salir algo extraño? ¿Vio a alguien mirándolo demasiadas veces? ¿Tal vez alguna dama prestándole excesiva atención?

—No lo creo señor Holmes, me pasé todo el rato conversando con mis acreedores... pero ahora que recuerdo... pasó algo muy extraño cuando nos preparábamos para salir. Puede que no sea nada importante, pero cuando me levanté sentí un ligero dolor en la pierna, no fue muy notable, no estoy seguro de que pueda llamarlo dolor, fue más bien como un pellizco. —Los gestos de Holmes, que estaban empezando a tornarse frustrados ante tantas respuestas negativas, se trasformaron en una ligera sonrisa ante el último comentario del señor Norton.

—Muy bien entonces —dice Holmes, recuperando su interés—le recomiendo, dado que le perdieron de vista y le estarán buscando como si no hubiese mañana, se quede esta noche. Tome la habitación de arriba, está desocupada desde hace semanas y no hay planes para que alguien la ocupe... Claramente hay una dama involucrada así que su hijo estará bien. No creo que deba recordarle la importancia de que no salga, deje todo el asunto en mis manos. —Holmes guía al señor Norton escaleras arriba. Rápidamente desciende y al abrir la puerta te dice;

—Prepárese Watson, terminaremos nuestra cena en el restaurante... será mejor que lleve su revólver.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!  
> Espero que mi tonta historia no te esté aburriendo demasiado...

_«El destino no nos envía heraldos. Es demasiado sabio o demasiado cruel para hacerlo»_

_Oscar Wilde._

Una emoción única y demandante de toda tu atención se ha apoderado nuevamente de tus pensamientos, algo que ocurre en cada caso. No obstante, en esta ocasión aquellas sensaciones son relegadas por cierta cuestión, una que te ha ido consumiendo desde hace un tiempo para acá, y ahora nuevamente aquella pregunta paralizadora quizá en estos momentos se ha vuelto mucho más grande. En tanto Watson está ocupado caminado a la habitación para recoger su arma, la pregunta grita por más y más de tu atención.

A su regreso, con cada escalón que descienden, no eres capaz todavía de hacer que aquella cuestión desaparezca. Aunque bien sepas la resistencia es inútil no quiere decir eso que dejarás de intentarlo. Con todo, cuando Watson abre la puerta que da a la calle apenas unos centímetros, lo sorprendes cerrándola de nuevo, miras hacia los lados y te regañas por no poder encararle directamente. De alguna manera has vuelto a ser un infante.

La pregunta te carcome pero no puedes hallar el camino correcto para decirla. No es que te avergüence, es el hecho de que tu boca jamás ha pronunciado tal conjunto de palabras en ese orden para formar _esa_ oración, el que te detiene. Con cada segundo que pasas entrenando a tu lengua para lo que sigue, Watson no deja de mirarte, tu mano sigue recargándose de la puerta, descansando justo a un lado de su hombro.

—Holmes, ¿ha olvidado algo? —Al escuchar tu nombre de su boca no tardas demasiado en voltear y mirarlo finalmente a los ojos. Es cierto, pero no es una queja, el que Watson haya decidido hace una semana deshacerse de su bigote se te hace sumamente extraño. No es que el cambio en su rostro sea demasiado radical, en absoluto, Watson seguirá siendo Watson tenga o no bello facial, solo es que siete días no son suficientes para acostumbrarte, y te harán falta muchos días más para que puedas asimilar la razón de la cicatriz que casi divide su labio.

—No, no es nada de eso. —Watson ladea su cabeza ligeramente, sus labios un poco fruncidos ante su incomprensión. Abres la boca, totalmente dispuesto a hablar... desgraciadamente, nada logra salir. ¿Por qué? No dirás nada que cambie al rumbo de las cosas, algo ofensivo o que pueda lastimarlo de alguna manera, tampoco es que tus palabras deban censurarse.

—¿Holmes? — _Dilo_ , _¡_ _dilo de una vez!_ , te repites dándote ánimos, pero, de la forma más fútil que puedes creer, se te hace por completo inservible. Tomas a Watson por los hombros, pensado que un poco de contacto servirá de algo, vuelves a abrir la boca. Como lo esperabas, no da resultado—¿Desea hacerme una pregunta? —Avergonzado, y creyendo por completo que pareces un niño, asientes—. Tal vez me equivoque, por favor, le ruego me corrija si es el caso... —Watson carraspea, y agachando la mirada termina la oración—; podrá ser, quizá, tal vez, ¿qué esté preocupado por mi salud? —Cuando sus miradas se encuentran lo único que puedes hacer es, por segunda vez, asentir. Watson te toma por el saco y lentamente se pone de puntillas para rozar sus labios con los tuyos, sonriendo después, tal vez agradeciendo internamente por que hayas recibido su beso—, mis heridas están casi totalmente curadas, Holmes, no habrá ningún problema.

**[...]**

  
—No deberíamos culpar al señor Norton por no recordar el nombre del único restaurant para adinerados que está cerca de la City. Sin embargo, creo que lo sucedido no es razón suficiente como para olvidar el hecho de que consumió comida italiana.

—Bueno, si mi hijo fuera secuestrado y su vida dependiera de poder recordar todo lo sucedido para que usted tuviera las pistas suficientes, estoy seguro de que me olvidaría hasta de mi propio nombre —sonriendo ante lo dicho Watson sigue andando como si nada, pues han decidido caminar las últimas dos calles. Bien sabes no ha reparado en lo significativo de su comentario. Pero ahora mismo no es un tema del que quieras conversar, luego, _tal vez_ —Por cierto, Holmes, ¿qué fue lo que sintió el señor Norton al salir del restaurant?

—No fue algo más que un vulgar truco, Watson. Es fácil colocar sobre algún clavo mal puesto o una tachuela de la silla una dosis de tranquilizante, la persona al sentarse no notaría nada al primer momento, pero al levantarse el dolor causado al retirar la punta del objeto sería tan ligero que pasaría más por un pellizco, la victima sentiría como si se tratara de una pequeña astilla. Mas el efecto de este tranquilizante sobre el señor Norton me tiene intrigado, no es algo fácil crear una droga de este tipo.

—¿A qué se refiere? —pregunta, con ese brillo de encantada admiración en sus ojos verde pasto.

—Es difícil conseguir crear un tranquilizante con un efecto retardado tan específico, ya que con ellos se busca siempre un resultado inmediato —le respondes, apenas notando cómo Watson se cuelga de tu brazo. La calidez que les rodea, sin embargo, es muy bienvenida de tu parte.

—¿Qué hay del cloroformo? Sus efectos tardan bastante.

—Cierto, pero la dosis necesaria es mayor a la que se debió haber usado sobre...

—¡Señor, señor! Aguarde un momento. —Rápidamente volteas, corriendo se acerca a ti un joven italiano, aprendiz de cocina. Su acento (ciertamente gracioso), la ropa, el estado de sus manos y su edad, lo delata—. Perdone mi comportamiento señor, ¿será que usted es el famoso detective Sherlock Holmes? —pregunta el joven, con la respiración agitada y el rostro sonrojado. En respuesta, asientes—. Por la reina, esta es una señal el cielo. Señor Holmes, le suplico atienda el problema que nos aqueja a mi padre y a mí.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas jovencito, pero justo ahora estoy a la mitad de un caso importante.

—Señor Holmes se lo ruego, por favor. Al menos deje que mi padre le cuente lo que sucede, si después de eso sigue conservando su opinión dejaré de molestarle.

—Holmes, por favor escúchelo. —Antes de que aceptes las palabras del muchacho una pregunta cruza fugaz y silenciosa tus pensamientos; ¿cómo decirle no a Watson?

—Si me acompañan señores. Mi padre es el dueño del restaurant _Rosso scarlatto_ , sí está muy ocupado es capaz de cerrar cuando se entere de que es posible que usted, señor Holmes, atienda nuestro problema. —Un ligero escalofrío en la nuca te dice que no es suerte o casualidad el hecho de que tu destino sea precisamente el lugar al que te llevará el muchacho. Caminado en silencio tardan apenas un par de minutos en llegar. Al entrar te sorprendes ligeramente. Las luces, la gama de colores e incluso el olor que despide el lugar grita romance, calidez y una embriagadora sensación de comodidad. El trio de violines que toca en una esquina termina por dar un toque cautivador.

—¡Papá, papá! Tenemos ahora una oportunidad de escapar de ese hombre, ¡he traído al señor Holmes! —El joven aprendiz los ha guiado directamente a un pequeño cuarto alejado de todo el bullicio creado por los comensales. La habitación es simple y está escasamente amueblada. Como puedes notar, no hace mucho fue construida.

—Bienvenidos caballeros, mi nombre es Stephen Adams. Por favor, por favor, tomen asiento. —El hombre; alto y rubio, apenas te mira, sus ojos azules se mantienen casi en todo momento sobre cualquier punto de la habitación. Al ponerse de pie les señala los asientos frente a su escritorio—. Ve a traer té para el señor Holmes y el doctor Watson —el hombre toma por el brazo al chico instándole a salir rápidamente. En cuanto la puerta es cerrada (con relativa fuerza) el escalofrio vuelve, esta vez más profundo y largo. El firme y frío apresuramiento, bien lo sabes, es digno de alguien que teme por su seguridad tanto como la de un ser querido.

Puedes asegurarlo bien después de unos segundos; aquel chico no es más que un pequeño al que han engañado con amenazas más bien que con dulces a guiarlos al cuartucho. No obstante, cualquier acertado presentimiento que hubieras tenido se detiene cuando el cañón de un revolver se queda inmóvil pegado a la cabeza de Watson, la certeza de que aun sin saber cómo será únicamente tu vida la que se acorte, crea un pensamiento arrollador en tu cabeza que resuena punzante, dándote apenas libertad de acción.

_Salvar a John Watson sin importar las consecuencias_.

—Un movimiento, señor Holmes. Mueva uno solo de sus dedos y los sesos del doctor saldrán volando. —Y por dentro maldices, a la suerte, a la vida, a esos ojos verdes que miran sin realmente hacerlo a la pared de enfrente, tratando de hacer algo pero sabiendo a fin de cuentas que no hay nada por hacer. Quieres concentrarte, arrebatar de un tajo aquellos pensamientos sobre los probables desenlaces de la inusitada escena y traer a tu cabeza algo digno de ti.

—Está apuntando a la persona equivocada —eso está bien, tratas de felicitarte. Con tus emociones repentinamente dominadas por el pánico la situación bien pudo haber sido distinta en muy variadas maneras.

—¡Silencio! —grita el hombre, su voz profunda trastornada por el miedo, el pánico. _Perfecto_. Si una sonrisa no se asoma por tu rostro es porque el arma sigue apuntando a Watson. La tranquilidad y los pensamientos claros vuelven a tu mente cuando los parpados de Watson se entrecierran. Ciertamente estás orgulloso de él, comprender la situación cuando se está pasando por ella no es algo fácil de lograr.

—¿Qué planea hacer si aprieta el gatillo? Señor Adams, con el restaurante lleno ¿cree realmente que nadie oirá disparos? ¿Lo que ganará de verdad vale la pena? ¿Qué hay de su hijo? ¿Acaso todos sus empleados planean matar a los testigos? —Luego de tus palabras, a pesar de lo que creíste pasaría a continuación, un silencio arrollador invade por completo el ambiente al tiempo en que su mano sigue, aunque inestable, sobre la nuca de Watson.

Ninguna de las palabras o actos siguientes habían sido siquiera contemplados por tus pensamientos ante lo que tal vez pasaría después de saber lo fácil que caíste. En definitiva, no estás listo para disculparte por no ver la actuación del muchacho.

—¡Largo! Váyase de aquí si no quiere que le dispare al doctor. ¿Cree usted que realmente me importan los comensales?... ¡Haré lo que sea por mantener a salvo a mi verdadero hijo! Lárguese ¡lárguese de una vez! —Haciendo un movimiento ágil que no crees posible en un hombre tan ahogado por el pánico, te golpea con la culata del arma. Y ninguna técnica de pelea te sirve si no tienes medios para mostrarla.

Al despertar en tu cama, poco antes del amanecer, no tardas nada en saber que Watson no está a tu lado. En este instante ningún pequeño niño de apellido Norton ronda tu cabeza.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> *Violencia en grado menor.  
> *Capitulo corto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya he publicado los extractos de las dos historias que escribí para la zine "Los Archivos Secretos de Baker Street"! ✨❤️Puedes encontrarlo en:
> 
> Facebook:  
> https://www.facebook.com/100028823731091/posts/279329536371169/?app=fbl
> 
> Tumblr:  
> https://lilietherly.tumblr.com/post/190368079235/no-lo-olvid%C3%A9
> 
> O Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/HerlyLiliet/status/1219334362660884484?s=19
> 
> ¡Espero que te gusten! ✨❤️✨❤️✨❤️

« _Lo que se hace por amor está más allá del bien y del mal_ »

 _Friedrich Nietzsche_.

—Lorenzo, llévatelo de aquí. —Un hombre ancho de hombros pero de pequeña estatura entra por la puerta. Si bien tú no logras ver toda la escena, los sonidos, amplificados por los nervios, te indican que Holmes es levantado y después apartado completamente de tu lado—. Usted debe entenderlo —el hombre tiembla, su voz no se mantiene firme en ningún momento y mucho menos el arma que se pega a tu nuca, por supuesto, el temor de que gatille accidentalmente se mantiene unido a tu espalda—, no tengo de otra...

—Usted sabe que podemos ayudarlo, Holmes y yo lo salvaremos de cualquiera que le amenace. —El hombre niega repetidas veces y tú solo quieres saber qué es lo que hará con Holmes.

—No, no, no. No hay nadie que pueda salvarme ya, pero mi hijo aún tiene una posibilidad. Me lo llevaré, y cuando lo entregue él me regresará a mi pequeño Virgil. —Una campana suena agitadamente en tu cabeza. Puede que estés equivocado, pero también puede que no. Si el hombre en el 221B no es quien dijo ser y solo se hizo pasar por Norton, una persona cuyo rostro te es totalmente desconocido, donde lo único que necesitaba hacer era robar el nombre de un conocido, solo puedes preguntarte si es realmente ese extraño quien ha capturado al niño.

En todo caso no tiene ningún sentido. El niño, que se suponía era de Irene Adler, resulta ser ahora de alguien más ¿cuál es punto de hacer toda esta parafernalia? No hay algo ahora mismo que pueda asegurarte la conexión entre este hombre, su hijo, La mujer y Godfrey Norton. Y en todo eso, ¿dónde entras tú?

El hombre toma un mechón de tu cabello. Jalándote, entre amenazas y disculpas, el hombre aterrado logra llevarte al callejón oscuro a un lado del restaurant. Ahí el tipo de antes te obliga a subir a un carro de dos caballos. Quieres resistirte, una parte de ti sabe que eliminar la pistola de Stephen no sería tan difícil, y además del obvio enfrentamiento contra el otro hombre, podrías huir, con algunos golpes más de los que ya hay en tu lista, pero estarías fuera. Sin embargo no haces nada.

Tu deber como médico te obliga, más que cualquier otra cosa, a subir al coche. Necesitas ver a ese niño. Cada mínimo rincón de tu instinto te indica que todo está bien con él, porque es necesario para la empresa de Norton o para cualquiera que sea el enemigo que ahora se ha tomado todas esas precauciones para eliminarte. Por el simple hecho de que lo necesita para que tú seas entregado a cambio de él. Así que debes ir no solo para asegurarte sobre la salud del niño, sino también para salvar su vida.

Aunque sea a cambio de la tuya.

Una vez dentro Stephen cierra la puerta, le ves al otro lado de la ventana. Te pide que le perdones nuevamente mientras le indica al cochero que conduzca.

Lorenzo no aparta sus ojos de ti, con un revolver en una mano y un brillante cuchillo en la otra es nula la atención que pones sobre el paisaje fuera del coche. Sus secos ojos marrones te miran con el más puro deseo asesino. Los puños que se cierran ferozmente sobre sus armas te indican con claridad que con mucho esfuerzo apenas logra controlar sus impulsos de apuñalarte mientras te dispara.

Pero aunque tus ojos no se despegan de él los pensamientos en tu cabeza giran más alrededor de otro tema.

¿Qué será de Holmes? Si es a ti a quien quieren entonces Holmes ya no es necesario, y por la gran amenaza que representa, aunque tu corazón pueda detenerse por tus pensamientos, lo más probable es que alguien lo haya inmovilizado para siempre.

Por más que quieras contener la negatividad de tus ideas, por más que desees estar equivocado, después de media hora de pensamientos dolorosos, cuando sales del carro siendo arrastrado por el fuerte hombre, no puedes evitar que un par de lágrimas se escapen de tus ojos. Tu corazón completamente destrozado.

El paisaje a tu alrededor, aunque borroso, se mira totalmente desolado y seco, la enorme mansión que se presenta ante ti se oculta entre la oscuridad de un exterior sin luz. El fuerte agarre que se cierne sobre tu brazo dejará más que un par de moretones, no obstante es muy poca la atención que le das mientras eres arrastrado sobre el camino de graba para que, finalmente, el cavernícola terminara empujándote al suelo, apuntándote todavía con el arma mientras su enorme mano golpea fuertemente la madera negra de la gran puerta.

El silencio sepulcral que rodea el espacio a tu alrededor se corta estridentemente con el sonido de las oxidadas bisagras. Una silueta negra se aleja lentamente por el pasillo mientras bruscamente eres llevado al interior. Al cerrarse la puerta nada es lo que puedes ver, y sin embargo, tu secuestrador parece tan acostumbrado al entorno que, con la total certeza de saber en dónde está, te lleva rápidamente.

Treinta pasos de frente. Quince a la derecha. Siete a la izquierda y nuevamente siete pasos a la izquierda. Escuchas cómo un par de grandes cerrojos se abren delante y rápidamente, como un rayo, al mismo tiempo que las luces se encienden; Godfrey Norton aparece frente a ti. Una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por seguir aquí!♥️❤️♥️❤️♥️❤️


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> *Uso de armas de fuego.  
> *Violencia.  
> *OoC (La verdad no estoy muy segura de esto, pero por si las dudas, y ya que obviamente no vas a decirmelo, lo dejaré como advertencia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encontré un oneshot que no resubi a Wattpad cuando me mudé de Amor Yaoi, pero no estoy segura de publicarlo en algún lado, así que se quedará en el limbo mientras decido...  
> No sé porqué te digo esto, pero bueno xp

« _Se puede hacer mucho con el odio, pero más aún con el amor_ »

_William Shakespeare_.

Esto es personal y lo sabes perfectamente. Ninguno de tus enemigos anteriores se había tomado la molestia de involucrar a Watson tanto como en este caso. Y si fuera algún enemigo del doctor, bien sabes, tú ya no estrías respirando. Mucho menos después de ese desliz que te costó el fuerte golpe en la cabeza y el secuestro de tu amante. Si sigues con vida es porque necesitas ser torturado. No solo físicamente. Aquel hombre, el esposo de La Mujer, tomará todo de ti hasta que simplemente ya no puedas más.

¡Ah, los sentimientos, las emociones!

Si no fueras consiente de ellos, las cosas ahora no te resultarían tan evidentes. Aunque tratas todo lo posible de no confiar en lo que te resulta más que obvio, la nota clavada en tu puerta, aquella que encontraste cuando saliste de la habitación, te habría resultado solo un poco más difícil de descifrar.

_Ella nunca me perteneció. Él nunca te pertenecerá._

En este punto sabes a la perfección que la nota está plagada de errores. Watson ya te pertenece. Ha sido de tu propiedad desde el momento en que fueron presentados. Y si Norton no es capaz de entenderlo tú harás hasta lo imposible porque aquella información entre en su cabeza. Después le matarás. Nadie que ose tomar lo que es tuyo merece la más mínima misericordia, mucho menos si aquel hombre te culpa de algo sobre lo que tú jamás tuviste conocimiento. O interés, en todo caso.

Otra vez te estás convirtiendo en algo que no eres. El hombre vengativo que ha tomado tu lugar no es aquel que puede transformarse en el _corito_ amante de Watson. Más ahora es diferente. En este momento sí estás perfectamente consciente de por qué nacen esas intensas ganas de eliminar a todo aquel que trate de tomar a John Watson.

Amor.

Ese sentimiento que se entreteje al rededor tus venas crea una insana necesidad por asegurarte de que Watson esté a salvo de cualquier persona, bajo absolutamente cualquier circunstancia o consecuencia.

Antes de salir nuevamente hacia el restaurante tomas el pequeño maletín de Watson, ese donde guarda sus herramientas para administrar los primeros auxilios. Estás consiente de que no saldrás del todo ileso.

El día aun no comienza, sin embargo ya hay algunos coches pasando de vez en vez y cuando uno se detiene delante de ti es casi nada lo que te tardas al darle la dirección al cochero.

Tan temprano como es, el ambiente del restaurante ya debería estar en movimiento, tanto como en cualquier otro. No obstante, el que no haya actividad alguna es algo que, dentro de cualquier posibilidad, ya habías contemplado. Con pasos cautelosos encuentras rápidamente la puerta trasera que da al callejón. Si Watson sigue en el lugar no es algo de lo que puedas estar seguro, sin embargo sería totalmente estúpido pensar que así es.

El candado de la puerta cede con una facilidad inesperada, tu mano derecha empuña el arma y la izquierda sostiene el maletín. La suave tela de la bufanda te resguarda del aire frío del término de la madrugada. El sonido de tus pasos se hace más evidente entre la desolación del lugar y es mínima, más bien nula, la posibilidad de que puedas hallar a alguien. Una esperanza sin embargo recorre tu piel al escuchar, por apenas un par de segundos, un errático movimiento.

Caminas tan silenciosamente cómo es posible, apresurándote a llegar. Cuando te detienes a observar, aún en la oscuridad que poco te deja ver, sabes a la perfección a dónde te han llevado tus pasos. La puerta de madera sin barniz y las paredes sin pintura traen a tu memoria los sucesos que no hace mucho acontecieron. Nuevamente el sonido se deja escuchar, esta vez, al fondo del pequeño cuarto. Tu mano deja el maletín a los pies de la puerta, y al tiempo en que abres, casi sin sorprenderte por encontrarla sin llave, dejas que tu dedo medio se deslice sobre el gatillo del arma.

En la mesa se encuentra una pequeña vela, su luz apenas e ilumina nada, sin embargo es suficiente para que puedas observar lo que se encuentra frente a ti. A quien se encuentra frente a ti. La silueta apenas marcada no ofrece lugar a dudas. Stephen Adams, con arma en mano, se encorva con los codos sobre sus rodillas. Allí, sentado sobre la silla en la que antes tú mismo habías estado, puedes ver claramente cómo su espalda convulsiona en espasmos esporádicos cada vez más intensos. La punta de su pistola se mueve sin control yendo de su sien al suelo.

—N-no, no puedo soportarlo... n-no más... yo n-no... —sus desorbitados ojos te miran y al mismo tiempo pareciera que no lo hacen, su voz sigue negando y el arma no deja de moverse. A pesar de que en cualquier momento, sabes bien, el arma será detonada, no consentirás que lo haga sin antes ofrecerte algunas respuestas. Es por eso que, en un fluido y bien calculado movimiento lo desarmas y tiras al suelo, al mismo tiempo que disparas a su hombro y colocas una de tus rodillas sobre su espalda.

—Solo necesito saber una cosa. Dígamelo y le dejaré vivir. Sufre, pero aún puede hablar. ¿En dónde está Watson? —Sus gritos no provocan la más mínima emoción en ti, excepto claro, frustración.

—¡No lo sé! ¡N-no lo sé! —Los dedos de su brazo útil se contorsionan cuando tu puño aprieta fuertemente la herida que solo emana más sangre. El hombre debería saberlo bien, ya no tiene más opción. Sin embargo, considerando la cantidad de sangre derramada, las probabilidades de vivir se reducen a cada segundo—. ¡P-por dios! ¡Hablaré, hablaré!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> *Violencia infantil.  
> *Palabras altisonantes.  
> *John Watson no es una damisela en peligro.  
> *Homicidio de OC.  
> *Esto ocurre mientras Holmes está inconsciente, al mismo tiempo que el capítulo anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero hacerte un recordatorio rápido sobre la zine Los Archivos Secretos de Baker Street, las ventas del formato físico se cerrarán a finales de febrero o a inicios de marzo🌸🌺🌸. Desde luego, el formato digital será permanente ¡no olvides visitar la página! ✨❤️✨♥️✨

_«Que alguien te ame profundamente te da fuerza. Amar a alguien profundamente te da valor»_

_Lao Tzu._

Tener hijos era algo que había rondado tu mente durante mucho tiempo. Por un buen rato fue la única razón por la que luchaste por la supervivencia durante tu estadía en el ejército. El llegar a formar una familia con una buena mujer, un par de niños e incluso un perro, decoró de esperanza aquellas noches desoladas y frías donde solo te encontrabas rodeado de muerte, dolor y miedo.

No obstante, cuando aquel torrente de conocimientos con encantadores ojos color luna y erráticas maneras de actuar llegó a estrellarse contra lo que aún quedaba de ti, toda idea sobre algún futuro perfecto fue borrándose con lentitud pero con pasos firmes. Así, Sherlock Holmes se convirtió decididamente en lo mejor que tu cúmulo inestable de emociones pudo recibir. Eso por supuesto, no es algo de lo que intentes renegar.

—¡Despierta ya, asqueroso de mierda! —El hombre sacude su arma contra los barrotes de la celda, la lámpara de aceite que sostiene apenas te permite ver, entre la oscuridad espesa y cargada, las delicadas líneas de lo que se encuentra a tu alrededor. Las paredes, así como el suelo y techo, de tierra y roca, bajan la temperatura de tu cuerpo golpeado después de una sesión involuntaria de boxeo con Godfrey Norton, quien luego de aprovechar tus antiguas heridas, casi como si estuviera consiente de su ubicación, logró vencerte. No sin llevarse algunos golpes de tu parte, claro—. Más te vale que el niño esté bien, si muere, el jefe te enterrará vivo con él.

Tus párpados apenas se mantienen abiertos, considerando el cansancio de tu cuerpo puedes decir que no has dormido más de dos horas desde que te arrastraron inconsciente hasta este lugar, sumando los minutos del duelo y el tiempo que tardaste en ser llevado hasta aquí, no han pasado más de cuatro horas. El pequeño Virgil descansa sobre tu regazo, su respiración calmada y sus latidos lentos pero fuertes te indican con claridad que solo está durmiendo. Algo que desde luego agradeces. Considerando el negligente estado en el que fue entregado hace un par de horas a tu cuidado, estás realmente tranquilo con la idea de que a pesar de un par de rasguños y pequeños moretones en su blanca piel, lo más grave en el bebé es una ligera falta de peso, eso solo hace que su piel se vea más pálida de lo que es.

El hombre patea el suelo un par de veces haciendo que la tierra húmeda caiga sobre ti, lo único que puedes hacer con las fuerzas que te quedan es acurrucar al pequeño entre tus brazos y hacer lo posible para que nada lo ensucie. El tipo sonríe—. Si estuviera en mis manos ya te habría matado, pero por alguna razón el jefe te quiere vivo. ¡Me das asco! —Dice con su voz ronca, dando una última patada antes de retirarse.

—... _P-pade_... —la dulce y tierna voz de Virgil llama a toda la voluntad que te queda e impide que nuevamente te entregues al sueño. Tus fuerzas no son suficientes para que puedas sacudir la tierra en tu cabello y ropa, pero te alcanza para regalarle una ligera sonrisa, con un humor que no sientes, al pequeño bebé, acariciando suavemente su mejilla tratas de calmarlo.

—Tranquilo Virgil, papi estará contigo muy pronto. —Y, lamentablemente, es mucho más de lo que puedes decir de Holmes—. Duerme, cuando despiertes todo será como antes. —Como si de verdad pudiera entenderte sus grandes ojos claros se cierran con pesada lentitud. Tienes que dormir, recuperar un poco de tus fuerzas y pensar cómo salir del lugar. Naturalmente, seguir moviéndote es algo que no solo tus heridas te impiden hacer. No hay pensamiento que contradiga a la idea de que Holmes está muerto o mínimamente herido de gravedad, lo que obviamente le llevará a su desenlace.

**[...]**

  
No sabes con exactitud en qué momento tu conciencia quedó olvidada entre la penumbra del sueño. Un sueño que más bien fue una pesadilla. Más cuando te encuentras ligeramente renovado, tus ganas de hacer algo para salir del lugar luchan contra el dolor instalado en tu pecho ante el recuerdo de aquellos ojos de luna llena. Sin embargo no puedes evitar que una pequeña esperanza se una a tus pensamientos.

Si Norton ha dejado con vida a Holmes no solo tienes un motivo para avanzar, sino que también te otorga más probabilidades de sobrevivir junto con el pequeño Virgil. Aunque, sinceramente, no encuentras motivo alguno para pensar en eso.

Con mucho cuidado, a pesar del frío y tus golpes, quitas el saco que apenas te protege, despacio lo colocas a tu lado sobre el suelo y con la misma suavidad dejas el pequeño cuerpo dormido de Virgil. Te levantas, aún entre la penumbra una diminuta fuente de luz lejana te permite ver la ubicación de Virgil y la tuya con respecto a la jaula en donde te han metido. Donde tan solo al estirar los brazos ya puedes tocar los helados barrotes de metal.

El espacio entre cada uno obviamente no permite ni que asomes la cabeza, sin embargo logras detectar de dónde proviene aquella luz. Puede que desde cierto punto la luz parezca inmóvil, sin embargo, luego de al menos un minuto es posible observar cómo la luz se sacude, alejándose. El movimiento hace que el brillo ilumine tu visión como si de un faro se tratara, aclarándote que se trata de alguien paseándose de adelante hacia atrás.

—¡Por favor, ayuda! ¡El niño! —gritas con todo lo que tus fuerzas pueden, al ver que la luz se acerca con rapidez hacia a ti, revelando a un hombre no tan corpulento como el que te habló hacia algunas horas, finges desesperación, agarrando fuertemente las barras de metal. Tu plan apenas trazado va corriendo sobre el tiempo en que lo piensas. Virgil llora con agudos gritos, ayudándote involuntariamente.

—¡Apártate! —El hombre deja la lámpara de aceite sobre el suelo, apenas a dos pasos de ti, mientras te apunta con su revolver saca un montón de llaves de su pantalón, al abrir y dejar la puerta abierta da un par de pasos dentro. Si te importara más tu vida y lo que probablemente sería tu futuro con Holmes, no dudarías un segundo en aprovechar el momento y huir al mismo tiempo en que el tipo se inclina sobre el infantil cuerpo para luego, también, desviar su mirada. En cambio, en un movimiento que solo hizo doler con fuerza cada uno de tus músculos tomas la lámpara de aceite para, sin dudarlo un segundo y a pesar de todo, estrellar el vidrio contra la cabeza del hombre, que sin hacer algún ruido, cae secamente sobre la tierra.

Después de aquello el bebé no tarda más de tres minutos en volver de nuevo a su sueño. Usando tu saco como una bolsa atas las mangas en un nudo, colocando a Virgil sobre él, lo cargas luego contra tu espalda y el nudo sobre tu pecho, pasando una de las mangas encima de uno de tus hombros y dejando por debajo la otra. Es una posición bastante cómoda, pues así el pequeño podrá mantener su temperatura al mismo tiempo que tú conservas las manos libres. Tus rodillas duelen y tus pies entumecidos apenas te permiten avanzar más de tres pasos seguidos, no obstante mientras obtienes el conjunto de llaves más una cajetilla de cerillos y aprecias con tus manos, sin un poco de culpa, cómo la sangre emana de la cabeza del tipo, sientes el calor junto al ánimo regresando a tus adoloridos miembros con suma lentitud.

Al ponerte de pie nuevamente, a tientas, como un ciego, levantas tus brazos. La oscuridad que cubre tus ojos no te desalientan ni un segundo a continuar caminando. Tus manos sienten los barrotes de la celda y con un pequeño tropiezo logras pasar el cuerpo tendido. Las paredes de roca te guían hacia un destino totalmente incierto. Cuando tus pies chocan contra una silla, después de un par de pasos y de una vuelta, apenas unos pocos minutos desde que comenzaste a avanzar, puedes oír con mucha claridad el sonido de una lámpara caer. A tientas sobre la tierra del suelo localizas el objeto además de averiguar si el aceite se ha derramado.

Sientes como tu suerte comienza a cambiar y con renovadas esperanzas suspiras al saber que la lámpara está intacta. Usando una cerilla para encender la débil pero tranquilizadora flama puedes por fin vislumbrar el sitio en el que te encuentras. Claramente el pasillo por el que doblaste era en dónde estaba tu celda. Habiendo dos caminos paralelos delante de ti, en un suspiro, asumes que la apuesta es de cincuenta-cincuenta. No lo piensas demasiado, si bien en este momento no puedes confiar mucho en el instinto de tu mente y tu cuerpo no está en mejores condiciones, simplemente dejas que tus pasos te lleven al que debe ser el camino correcto.

Desde luego, no es que esperes un milagro, más si eso significara poder salir de este lugar y encontrar a Holmes con vida, con mucho gusto estarías dispuesto a sacrificar tus creencias hacia las pruebas físicas, concretas. En cambio, cuando después de un par de minutos, que por el dolor intenso en todo tu cuerpo parecieran más bien días caminando, por fin logras vislumbrar unas escaleras de madera sin pulir con los peldaños hacia arriba, todo pensamiento escapa entonces de tu cabeza.

Luego de subir un buen rato los escalones puedes ver con anhelo cómo una puerta más bien improvisada pero con bisagras fijas, se acerca de manera lenta. Virgil se remueve un poco detrás de ti, sin embargo y para tu fortuna no se despierta, cuando tratas de abrir el cerrojo con la mayoría de las llaves sientes como las esperanzas te abandonan nuevamente al ver que son solo dos las que te faltan por probar. Un sudor frío recorre tu piel al ver cómo una de ellas es demasiado grande para si quiera intentar acercarla a la cerradura, la otra, aunque parezca del tamaño adecuado no ofrece ninguna garantía. Al soltar un suspiro y sentir cómo el alma se te escapa del cuerpo; introduces la llave.

Y, cuando la puerta se abre, haces lo posible por correr escaleras abajo. Sabes que todo va muy mal en el momento justo en que, sin dar vuelta hacia ningún lado a la llave, la puerta solo abrió. La piel se te eriza al escuchar los pasos firmes y lentos bajar las escaleras. De todo lo que hay en tu mente lo único que resuena más en este instante es proteger al pequeño por el que tal vez Holmes dio su vida.

—Sabía yo que Ambrose no era tan estúpido para olvidar cómo abrir una puerta. —La voz de Norton se escucha, a pesar de la distancia que has recorrido, cercana y fría como un tempano de hielo. Sabes muy bien que tus músculos simplemente ya no dan más luego de que al caer hacia adelante, nada decidiera responder. Un arma justo detrás de ti es recargada con una mortal soltura y justo cuando crees que será la detonación, un fuerte golpe aleja cualquier atisbo de conciencia que hasta el momento pudieras tener. Mientras observas cómo la débil luz de la lámpara de aceite se va desvaneciendo, solo puedes pensar en Virgil, ese pequeño bebé que ahora es todo lo que te queda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por tu tiempo! 😊♥️❤️♥️


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> *Violencia infantil.  
> *Tortura.  
> *Palabras altisonantes.  
> *Drama/Angustia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te has dado cuenta (o si no se nota a simple vista) hay un cambio en el ritmo y estilo de la narración conforme avanzan los capítulos ^^
> 
> Esto es porque en los años que pasé escribiendo está historia nunca me detuve en seguir escribiendo fanfics más cortos, el cambio entonces (como me gusta pensar) se debe a que continué evolucionado como escritora.
> 
> Así pues, creo que este fic es la representación perfecta de como es que voy avanzando y ganando experiencia ❤️
> 
> Pero ya que tiene un buen tiempo que terminé con esta historia, me pregunto si los proyectos (me refiero a fics más largos) en los que trabajo ahora serán muy diferentes, o si se podrá comprar con este para encontrar cómo han cambiado las cosas.
> 
> Obviamente mis ojos no pueden verlo con mucha claridad así que esperaré pacientemente hasta que pueda publicarlos y me digas si en verdad hay diferencias... pero bueno, igual tengo que terminarlas primero jajaa 😋

_«La gloria es efímera, pero la oscuridad es para siempre»_

_Napoleón Bonaparte._

El precioso turquesa de un despejado amanecer desentona en su totalidad con cada indeseable emoción que va naciendo desde tu pecho. No hubo segundo durante todo el camino en el que no pensaras una infinidad de escenarios fatídicos de mortales desenlaces que se presentarían ante ti en cuento llegaras a tu destino. Vaya desgracia la tuya al mirar ahora la cruda realidad. Una realidad decorada por un sol brillante, perfumada con olor a sangre y enmarcada en un deseo infernal de asesinato.

Si tan solo Stephen se hubiera apresurado a hablar. Si tan solo el conductor del coche no hubiese tomado el peor de los caminos. Si tan solo te hubieras dado cuenta de la mentira que Norton había anunciado en tu cara; en este momento las cosas no serían tan increíblemente horrorosas. No estaría frente a ti la escena más terrorífica que has visto en toda tu carrera. Este segundo se convierte en el momento preciso en que te das cuenta de lo frágil que es tu corazón, de la rapidez con la que el dolor puede paralizar cada uno de tus músculos sin el menor de los contactos y la increíble facilidad que tiene este escenario para superar a la ficción.

Porque no puede haber algo más apocalíptico que una pesadilla hecha realidad. Y alguien que apenas empieza a conocer sobre las emociones es quien precisamente no debería romper en un solo segundo aquellos buenos y nuevos sentimientos. Quien ha descubierto su humanidad no debería perderla, mucho menos por la mano de quien se la ha otorgado. Porque eso es, precisamente, lo que sientes al mirar la imagen frente a ti. El cómo tu corazón interrumpe su paso para solo ser arrancado de un solo y voraz movimiento.

A no más de veinte pasos de ti; Godfrey Norton sonríe, con un látigo de cuero en una mano y un arma en la otra, sentado sobre una silla en la entrada de la enorme mansión. La luz le ilumina el blanco traje reflejándose sobre sus impolutos y rectos dietes. El cuero cubierto de sangre brilla como si estuviese cubierto de pequeños rubíes, la lustrosa arma apunta directamente al descarnado cuerpo hecho un ovillo justo a sus pies.

Puedes saber que ese hombre se trata de John Watson solo porque eres capaz de reconocer la silueta de su cuerpo. Porque en ese hombre tirado en el suelo ya no puedes encontrar ningún rastro de las atractivas facciones entre los hinchados moretones que deforman su rostro. Porque ni siquiera su ropa te da la certeza, pues se ha rasgado tanto como la piel que debería cubrir y se ha manchado con tanta sangre que su color es totalmente irreconocible para ti.

Es realmente curioso cuando una muerte decide llevase dos vidas.

—Me parece que he calculado perfectamente la hora de su llegada. Por lo que puedo ver, señor Holmes, Stephen ha dejado de respirar, está bien, ese era el plan —una sonrisa torcida aparece sobre su rostro. Más tus ojos no pueden despegarse del deshecho cuerpo a sus pies. Estás en shock, por primera vez en toda tu vida el mundo comienza a caminar sin ti, avanza presuroso sin que puedas darte cuenta de ello—. Oh señor Holmes, por favor no me decepcione ahora —el hombre mueve con un pie el inerte cuerpo de Watson, pero no hay nada que pueda hacerte reaccionar, no cuando sientes que tu respiración se ha convertido en algo que ya no necesitas hacer más—. Si le sirve de algo, su amante sigue con vida... aunque tal vez no tanta. Ha dado una buena pelea y habría salido casi intacto si me hubiera entregado al niño, pero mírelo, aún medio muerto protege a ese bastardo como si fuera suyo.

El dolor persiste, tu corazón totalmente salido de tu pecho, sin embargo sientes con claridad cómo es que la muerte aún no se ha llevado consigo ni a ti ni a John Watson. El shock permanece, más la vida del doctor, lo que queda de ella, aún está en tus manos, todavía tienes la oportunidad de salvarle del infierno en el que ha caído. Pero el tiempo se acaba y corre más rápido ahora que no puedes contarlo.

—¡Mph! Pero qué importa eso ahora que usted está aquí señor Holmes —Norton se pone de pie, el arma apunta directamente hacia tu pecho y el látigo cae sobre el flagelado cuerpo, en ese momento llega hasta tus oídos el llanto de un bebé. Al mismo tiempo en que el hombre de un solo movimiento arranca de los brazos heridos de Watson a un pequeño, de quizá menos de tres años, una veintena de hombres armados rodea velozmente cualquier salida que Norton pudiera tener—¿Así que trajo a la artillería pesada? ¡Pero qué risa me da! —Suelta una carcajada, la locura se refleja en su rostro mientras lleva el cañón de su revolver directamente a la cabeza del pequeño—. Aun así yo tengo el control de la situación, y señores, les juro que mataré a este bastardo si alguno de ustedes no deja de apuntarme ahora mismo—. No te das cuenta de quiénes se encuentran a tu alrededor hasta que escuchas a Lestrade ordenando a sus hombres que bajen las armas—. Ahora señor Holmes, es hora de hacer su elección.

Sabías que esto llegaría, aquellas notas lo decían claramente, él quiere tu corazón, tu vida. Y la tendrá así Watson o el bebé tengan que morir. Más aún no es momento de hacer algo, a pesar de tus deseos, debes esperar el minuto exacto para actuar.

—¡Pero qué divertido! Puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos, ¿siente ahora lo que yo sentí cuando me di cuenta que Irene no me amaba? ¿Se da cuenta del dolor que padecí cuando maté a la única persona que debía pertenecerme? ¿O será acaso que debo hacerle sentir todavía más dolor? —Sostiene al bebé contra su pecho mientras dirige el arma hacia Watson—. Pues bien, a que no se imagina quién lavó el cerebro de James Roberts, quién contó historias, quién impuso su voluntad para que asesinara a esa pobre mujer y _asaltara_ al doctor Watson. A qué no adivina quién amenazó con terminar la vida de una familia a cambio de silencio, solo por este pequeño bastardo.

Ante sus últimas palabras la ira, el odio y el rencor florecen dentro de ti. El infierno se desata dentro de tus pensamientos. Un deseo férreo que pide la vida del hombre frente a ti grita desesperadamente desde lo más profundo. Pero por más rápido que hayas desenfundado tu arma, a pesar todo el anhelo que sientas por torturar de la peor manera a ese hijo de perra, no puedes dejar de recordarte que conservar la calma es la mejor de las opciones a tomar, aunque sea claro que eso es lo último que vas a hacer.

Detrás de ti, de una forma sutil, Lestrade o quizá Gregson, da un ligero golpe contra el terroso suelo. Todos tus pensamientos se concentran en ese sonido, a tu mente llegan las órdenes que diste a Scotlan Yard, por medio de un telegrama, ante un escenario parecido a este. Y recuerdas que no muy lejos hay por lo menos un par de capacitados doctores esperando por alguna señal junto a otra veintena de policías montados. Pero aun así, nada de eso puede hacer que la tranquilidad encuentre cabida en ti. Pues hay una cosa, un algo que te advierte sobre lo inútil que todo eso puede resultar si la situación se tuerce sobre un ángulo incalculable.

—¿Qué está esperando? Solo escoja de una vez. Este bastardo llorón. John Watson, o... usted. —Jamás un rostro se ha deformado tanto por la locura como lo está siendo el rostro de Godfrey Norton, blanca saliva corre por una de las comisuras de su boca, sus ojos se abren con demencial fuerza y es solo un segundo lo que falta para que jale el gatillo del arma que apunta directamente al bebé—Pero para qué molestarse, todos sabemos a quién escogerá... ¡Dispare ya contra usted! —Cuando un fuerte sonido se escucha en la parte trasera de la mansión, el enloquecido hombre desvía por un momento la mirada.

Y no pasa un segundo para que capte su error, pero es menos de eso lo que necesitas para poder aprovecharte de ello.

El disparo de uno de los policías resuena entre el vacío que rodea la mansión, a pesar de que ha podido dar en el blanco, no lo hace directamente en el centro. Norton gime, se retuerce al mismo tiempo que corres los veinte pasos que te separan de él. Más todo se detiene en un segundo eterno cuando el hombre, con la fuerza y la inmunidad al dolor que solo la locura es capaz de otorgar, como si no se tratara de un ser humano, lanza al bebé entre sus manos. Y no es algo que debas analizar, inmediatamente tu cuerpo reacciona y cambia de dirección hacia donde el pequeño. Al caer sobre tierra, con el bebé entre tus brazos, es nada lo que te cuesta levantarte y correr hacia Watson.

Un silbato suena desde algún punto a tu espalda. La gran puerta de la entrada abierta de par en par da acceso inmediato a la caballería. Tu mente procesa inconscientemente el tiroteo que ocurre dentro de la mansión, el sonido de un cristal roto, los cascos de los caballos sobre la tierra seca, el grito de alguien anunciando que Norton ha escapado. Porque lo único que te importa ahora es el hombre hecho un ovillo sanguinolento frente a ti y los doctores haciendo lo imposible por detener las hemorragias múltiples, buscando huesos rotos u órganos internos dañados, gritando porque los caballos corran más rápido para llegar al hospital más cercano... y siendo a cada segundo más negativos sobre la probabilidad de vida de su paciente... creyendo que tal vez, quizá dentro de un par de minutos, ya no será necesaria tanta prisa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya había advertido muchas veces que soy de las que escriben mucho en las notas jajaa 😋. Si leíste todo lo que escribí, tienes que créeme, ya te has ganado un lugar en tu elección de eterno descanso preferido ❤️


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> *Irregulares médicas (<\- La autora hiso lo que pudo con sus escasos conocimientos médicos) (<-En resumen: puede que los detalles de este tipo tengan o no sentido).  
> *Fluff.  
> *Irregularidades sobre el reglamento general en un hospital (<-Lo mismo que el primer punto).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya casi llega el delicioso 🤤!   
> No es un spoiler, pero solo lo digo para que te vayas preparando 😏...

_«La oscuridad repara lo que la luz no puede»_

_Joseph Brodsky._

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado que tus músculos flaquean ante el solo intento de moverlos? Está bien, te dices, es totalmente comprensible luego de que Norton, como el cobarde que es, decidiera pelear contra un hombre cuyas manos estaban más ocupadas en proteger a un bebé que a sí mismo. Ante ese pensamiento reaccionas, al menos lo más que se puede con ese olor a desinfectante inundando tu olfato, logras recordar con claridad el dolor de tu piel el abrirse con cada latigazo, aquella maldita sensación sobre tus brazos, espalda y piernas jamás será borrada de tu memoria, no obstante, las razones sobre el porqué ahora mismo apenas sientes un ligero dolor te son totalmente inciertas.

Haces un décimo inútil intento de abrir los ojos, aunque otra vez no lo logras ahora puedes percibir la razón; hay un parche sobre tu ojo izquierdo y otro más sobre tu ceja debajo de una venda que los mantiene en su lugar. Tu cerebro tarda un poco en unir los puntos. Después de todo, no puedes decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevas en el hospital, y si antes no eras precisamente un hombre dotado de súper inteligencia, ahora mismo la sensación de tu cerebro adormecido acorta aún más tus muy normales capacidades. Porque si de inteligencia se trata, aun con Mycroft Holmes sobre la tierra, no hay para ti persona más inteligente que Sherlock Holmes.

Y esta vez, ante el pensamiento de tu amado, el deseo de moverte se amplía. ¿Por qué no está a tu lado? La oscuridad de la habitación aunada a tu escasa movilidad solo te lleva desconcierto y miedo al pensar que tus teorías sobre su muerte resulten ser ciertas. Sin embargo, con tristeza, debes aceptar que si ni siquiera puedes abrir los ojos, averiguar qué ha sucedido con Holmes será por demás imposible, al mismo tiempo, no es como si realmente quisieras saber que tienes razón. Ahora lo último que deseas pensar es en lo que pudo haberle pasado, sin embargo, esta vez, no hay una sola cosa que pueda prohibirle a tus lágrimas salir.

Al instante en que puedes sentir la humedad sobre tus mejillas un suave y apenas perceptible movimiento se produce a tu lado. Estando ya consiente de las vendas que rodean todo tu cuerpo, de la razón que lentamente se va adueñando de ti y la evaluación rápida a tu propio estado, del lugar en el que estás y la propia posición de tu cuerpo, puedes asegurar que hay alguien recostado a tu lado. Y no hay indicio sobre ese hecho que te indique de quién se trata. Ya que la cama no se hunde es imposible que se trate de Holmes.

Es una persona más bien pequeña, diminuta, pues tratándose de un hospital es seguro que dos adultos no cabrían sobre una sola cama. Es entonces que una oleada más de recuerdos te golpea. Ese pequeño niño, de hermosos ojos grises, y fino cabello negro. El bebé por el cual soportaste un corazón roto, la tristeza de mil hombres y una tortura inhumana. La memoria de ese calorcito resguardado por tu saco entre la penumbra de un calabozo vuelve otra vez a darte una razón para mantener la calma, traerte claridad y un poco de paz.

Esta vez, con todo y más de lo que puedes dar, te mueves. Al levantar el parche que obstruye tu ojo derecho sientes que el dolor que te recorre es más incómodo que otra cosa, de nuevo te preguntas cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que estuviste consciente, pero a tu lado hay alguien que atrae más tu atención. El pequeño Virgil duerme apaciblemente, hecho un ovillo, respirando con toda la calma del mundo, la luz de la luna ilumina su pequeño cuerpo envuelto entre una buena cantidad de cobijas.

Sí, puede que tu deseo de reír se haya ido muy lejos y que el dolor instalado en tu corazón haya matado todas tus sonrisas, pero ese pequeño, ese bebé, te ayuda a no desmoronarte por completo. Con toda la calma que puede darte, lentamente estiras los brazos hacía él. Virgil se remueve mas no se despierta, solo se acomoda al momento en que lo atraes hasta tu pecho. Un último pensamiento te asalta antes de que la puerta se abra. De verdad, qué feliz serías si pudieras quedarte con él.

Un haz de luz se filtra. Las llamas de las lámparas de gas, aunque tenues, te ciegan mientras la puerta se mantiene abierta, al escuchar cómo esta se ha vuelto a cerrar, tratas de averiguar quién ha entrado. Luego de un par de segundos, en los que ningún sonido se abre paso entre la oscuridad, haces hasta lo imposible porque tu voz se revele contra el silencio. Sin embargo, antes siquiera de que abras la boca, la delicada flama de una pequeña lámpara refleja un rostro entre la oscuridad.

Un rostro pálido, más delgado, ojeroso y triste de lo que jamás le habías visto.

—¡Watson! —Más, su voz, puedes saberlo con alegría, no ha cambiado en absoluto. Puedes escuchar cómo sus pasos se apresuran a darte alcance, ya que no puedes verlo, pues la débil luz ha caído ruidosamente al suelo—¡Watson, Watson, Watson! —Y a quién le importa si lloras de nuevo. Cuando el hombre que creíste muerto te llama con esa voz que tanto has extrañado, cuando ese hombre te envuelve entre sus brazos sin importarle que hay alguien más en medio, la felicidad es lo único que se revela contra cada parte de ti. Al diablo con el dolor en tus costillas por su fuerte abrazo, al diablo con el mareo ante sus movimientos y al diablo con el hambre que repentinamente encoje tu estómago—. Watson... usted... por fin... —Holmes, con delicados movimientos, vuelve a recostarte sobre la cama. Puedes asegurar que jamás, en toda tu vida, esa voz se ha dulcificado tanto por la felicidad como hasta hoy. Sonríes, y sabes que no hay en este momento una sola cosa que te haga infeliz.

Holmes retrocede para levantar la linterna de inmediato, al encenderla y dejarla sobre la mesita a tu lado, puedes finalmente contemplar su rostro. Tu mano se eleva hasta tocarle, tu sonrisa se amplía todavía más y él te acompaña con la suya. Con suavidad recorres su boca, su mentón, sus mejillas, cuando sus labios besan sutilmente la palma de tu mano, sientes cómo tu voz regresa.

—Sherlock... estás... vivo —Una vez más te abraza, su rostro ocultándose entre tu cuello y hombro.

—Morir no era una alternativa, John. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Debería llamar al doctor? —Sus palabras te hacen querer preguntar un montón de cosas y al mismo tiempo te hacen sentir feliz. Por otro lado, el ver su descuidado aspecto te dice que, ahora que estás otra vez con él, tu trabajo por mantenerlo lo más sano posible seguirá en pie. No llegas a soltar un suspiro, jamás esa tarea se te ha hecho tan deseable.

—No es... necesario. Pero tú... querido... no estás... bien...

—Eso es irrelevante.

—No lo es... no para mi... —respondes, lo más rápido que puedes aunque sientes como si hubieras tragado arena. Holmes en cambio, sonriente, besa sutilmente tus labios. La calidez se impregna inmediatamente sobre tu piel. Al mismo tiempo en que sostienes fuertemente a Virgil y Holmes demanda aún más de tu boca, una enfermera entra apresuradamente.

Sabes que la oscuridad es lo suficientemente espesa como para que la mujer haya visto la figura de su paciente moverse abruptamente, pero al parecer eso no impide de alguna forma que tus mejillas se tiñan de escarlata. Solo un poco más de tiempo y no estás del todo seguro sobre lo que pudo haber pasado aun con la presencia de Virgil.

—Escuché ruidos, señor Holmes, espero que tenga una buena razón para no dar aviso sobre el despertar del doctor Watson. —Puedes sentir como una risa quiere escapar de tu pecho, y aunque no la dejas salir puedes seguir riendo internamente por el regaño de la enfermera hacia Holmes. Después de todo, un caballero como Holmes, tan encantador como puede parecerle a una dama en un primer encuentro, las veces consecutivas se conseguirá cierta repelencia al ser más notoria la inflexión de Holmes sobre ellas. Por lo tanto, como puedes deducir ante el tono de esa mujer, estás seguro de que Holmes no ha estado precisamente poco tiempo alrededor. Lo que desde luego, te da cierta referencia con respecto a cuánto realmente has estado ahí. Y no es agradable, mucho menos luego de notar, por cierta comezón, el crecido y bien recortado bello sobre tus labios.

—¿Cree necesario hacer un escándalo de esto? Por qué no me enseña cómo debí actuar y lo hace usted misma —cuestiona Holmes, con aquel tono cínico que apenas te das cuenta extrañabas escuchar. La enfermera enciende las lámparas de la habitación y al mismo tiempo que camina a la salida va diciendo palabras inentendibles, pero estás seguro; no son precisamente halagos. Con la luz bien puesta y tu visión acostumbrada a ella, puedes apreciar con mayor claridad tu alrededor.

Un estremecimiento te recorre. Acude inmediatamente a tu memoria el recuerdo de _ese_ día. Tu piel se eriza con la sensación aberrante de aquellos dientes clavándose en tu hombro, esas manos depravadas rasgando tu espalda, tus muslos, y cuando despertaste en esa habitación, idéntica a donde estás ahora, el horror vivido ante la sangre manchando tus sábanas, el infierno de...

—¡John! John, mírame. —Tu único ojo visible se vuelve hacia Holmes, sus ojos de luna llena disipan de inmediato cualquier nube de pesadilla, te hacen recordar sus tímidos abrazos, los besos inexpertos y la gloría de dormir a su lado. Si tan solo ese hombre supiera el control que tiene sobre ti.

—Estoy bien, ¿podrías darme un poco de agua? —Mientras Holmes te atiende un pequeño movimiento sobre tu pecho te hace recordar al bebé que aún sostienes. Los negros cabellos se revuelven sobre la tela, las rosadas y regordetas manos se restriegan sobre los cerrados ojitos. Sientes alegría al saber que el pequeño ha recuperado su peso, más aun que su piel ya no muestre esos moretones o rasguños indignos de ella. Cundo Virgil abre sus parpados, lentamente recobrándose del sueño, te muestra sus enormes ojos de reluciente plata. Una tierna sonrisa se escapa de sus rosados labios al verte, cuando estira sus manitas hacia tu rostro, instintivamente, le ofreces tu propia mano, misma que el bebé toma con toda su fuerza—¿Qué ha sucedido con su padre? No entiendo por qué Virgil está aquí —no ha sonado a aqueja, y sabes que Holmes lo ha escuchado igual.

—Al llegar aquí no dejaba de llorar, solo cuando estaba cerca de ti las enfermeras lograban callarlo. Además, Lestrade y yo creímos necesario mantenerlo bajo custodia, ya que tampoco lograron apartarme de aquí, fue fácil trasladar una cuna a esta habitación, así estaría mejor protegido. —La respuesta no solo te hizo reír ligeramente, un segundo después nació una pregunta que no tardaste en formular.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Virgil necesita protección? ¿Acaso Norton...? —En ese instante el doctor a tu cargo hace acto de presencia, a pesar de no haber podido recibir una respuesta, sabes que esa pregunta será lo primero que digas en cuando el otro hombre salga de la habitación.

—Me alegra por fin verlo consiente, doctor Watson. Ahora, si me permite señor Holmes, tengo que revisar a mi paciente. —Holmes se acerca nuevamente a ti, sorprendentemente no dice palabra alguna mientras toma a Virgil en brazos. Al salir él del lugar todavía no puedes sacarte de la cabeza el natural movimiento con el que Holmes ha cargado al bebé. Cuando el doctor cierra la puerta, comienza su interrogatorio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por todas las irregularidades que hayas encontrado. Pero, asi como he advertido que ya se viene lo ricodelicioso, también se vienen más incongruencias médico/legales :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> *Reglas médico/legales flexibles.  
> *Holmes es humano.  
> *Lestrade es un buen amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

« _La hora más oscura tiene solo sesenta minutos»_

_Morris Mandel._

Contener una emoción es algo que has hecho desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Mas ahora es distinto y lo sabes perfectamente. Porque en este momento ya no es tan insufriblemente necesario hacerlo y, sobre todo, las razones para ello son tan superfluas que hasta podrías reírte de ellas.

Una tranquilidad abrumadora te embarga, tan intensamente que no puedes siquiera hallar una forma de describirla. Después de todo ese tiempo esperando, soportando el llanto del pequeño en tus brazos, al fin puedes darte un respiro, dejar a un lado aún si es solo por el momento, aquella mascara de soledad y frías resoluciones. Más sabes bien que confiarse por mucho tiempo no es opción. No cuando todavía hay alguien allí afuera respirando un aire que no merece.

—Señor Holmes, me sorprende encontrarle aquí y no dentro de la habitación del doctor Watson. —Tratas, en lo posible, de ignorar el comentario de Lestrade, dándole más atención al niño en tus brazos. Pero es poco lo que puedes hacer con él, pues no ha tardado mucho en volver a dormir.

—¿Ha encontrado alguna pista sobre el paradero de Godfrey Norton, inspector Lestrade? —cuestionas, en un tono de voz que obviamente no espera algún resultado.

—Lamento decirle, al igual que en los últimos meses, no hemos encontrado nada nuevo señor Holmes —toma asiento a tu lado, haciendo rechinar ligeramente la fría banca de madera—. Pero no he venido por eso. Verá, hemos encontrado al resto de la familia del señor Stephen Adams. No me diga, señor Holmes, que usted la hubiera hallado mucho más rápido, eso es algo que todo Scotlan Yard sabe, pero usted no se ha movido de este lugar más que en una ocasión, así que-

—Entiendo inspector, continúe —le cortas, eso no es algo que necesites escuchar.

—Se trata de un pequeño niño de cinco años y una mujer de veintiséis. Ella era la esposa de Adams. Hace apenas una hora se identificó su cadáver.

—¿La causa de muerte?

—Ahogamiento, todo indica que fue suicidio.

—¿Qué hay del niño?

—Él huyó junto con su madre a la residencia de unos primos terceros. Se quedaron allí hasta hace una semana, cuando la mujer encontró un nuevo lugar para alojarse. Hasta hace tres días que alguien reconoció al pequeño vagando por las calles se dio el aviso de la desaparición de su madre. El niño fue enviado a un orfanato ya que no hay alguien que pueda o quiera encargarse de él, por supuesto, se espera que su hermano le acompañe.

—No inspector.

—¿Disculpe, señor Holmes?

—Estos niños estarán en peligro hasta que se haya dado captura a Godfrey Norton.

—¿De verdad lo cree? Si Norton continúa con su ideal de asesinarle ¿por qué volver a hacer lo que ya una vez no le resultó?

—Él no solo quiere asesinarme Lestrade, su castigo va más allá de ser meramente físico.

—Ya, sí, entiendo esa parte señor Holmes, ¿pero por qué perseguir a estos niños cuando puede hacerlo con cualquiera?

—Porque el terror, Lestrade, une a las personas, el infierno por otro lado las encadena. Norton es listo y aún en su locura lo sabe perfectamente. —Lestrade guarda silencio, sabes que no tiene idea sobre el real significado de tus palabras, no obstante también es consciente de que tus segundas explicaciones se guardan solo al hombre en la habitación frente a ustedes. Por otra parte, el hombrecillo pocas veces se contiene.

—Me tiene sobre un hilo otra vez, señor Holmes...

—Se trata más bien de un modo de supervivencia, al vivir experiencias trágicas, el sujeto tiende a aferrarse emocionalmente a aquello que le muestre la más mínima esperanza de sobrevivir. Lo sucedido, sin embargo, es mucho más fuerte que una experiencia trágica, Watson prácticamente se ofreció a recibir esa tortura a cambio de mantener sano y salvo a este niño. Él eligió hacerlo y ese solo hecho cambia totalmente la perspectiva. Watson le ha tomado cariño mucho antes de que eso sucediera. Norton, a pesar de todo es inteligente, metódico y al darse cuenta de ello hizo todo lo que pudo para hacer que ese simple cariño se transformara en algo aún más fuerte, con la sola intención de hacer de ello un arma contra Watson.

—Y directamente un arma contra usted —concluye el inspector, más para sí mismo que para ti.

—Es por eso que tratará una vez más de tomar a Virgil, no obstante, al saber que él está bajo custodia le hará ir por el otro niño, a sabiendas igualmente de que Watson se habrá ya enterado sobre su existencia.

—¿Qué es lo que sugiere entonces señor Holmes? Si no estarán seguros en un orfanato tampoco es como si pudiéramos tenerlos bajo custodia, en calidad de testigos dentro de una celda. —Suspiras sutilmente, he aquí el punto al que inevitablemente debías llegar. No te gusta, pero sabes que es necesario. Te desagrada, más entiendes que no hay en la tierra alguien más aparte de ti con la suficiente capacidad para proteger a esos niños de las manos de Norton.

—Así es mi querido inspector Lestrade. Es por eso que he decidido adoptarlos —si tuvieras el ánimo para hacerlo, en serio que te gustaría burlarte del gesto en el rostro de ese pequeño hombre—¿Hay algún problema inspector? Creo haber entendido que ambos niños irán a un orfanato.

—Sí claro señor Holmes. Pero debería usted pensarlo un poco más, es decir, cuidar de un niño no es algo que sea más fácil que resolver un crimen, peor aún si son dos. Por otro lado, usted debe tener un trabajo estable que le permita hacerse cargo económicamente de ambas criaturas, y sobre todo, una buena mujer que haga de madre. Ya sabe, una esposa. —Sientes cómo un dolor de cabeza se te acerca lentamente. Este no es simplemente un problema que debas tratar en medio de un lugar así, mucho menos con el hombre a tu lado.

—Usted más que nadie, Lestrade, debería saber que no habrá ninguna traba para que estos niños porten mi apellido, ya que este es mi deseo, más aún si se contempla la situación en la que están.

—Puede que yo comprenda los muchos el importantes contactos que usted debe poseer, sin embargo señor Holmes-

—Sin embargo inspector Lestrade, este es un asunto que ahora solo me concierne a mí. Por lo tanto debería usted ocupar todas sus atenciones a la captura de Godfrey Norton —le dices por último antes de que el doctor abra la puerta. Al ponerte de pie el pequeño Virgil se remueve entre tus brazos.

—El doctor Watson ha decidido darse de alta, yo no estoy de acuerdo, estar postrado en cama por tanto tiempo ha causado estragos indudables en su musculatura y ligamentos, además, aunque gran parte de sus heridas no sean ya más que superficiales, me gustaría mantenerlo todavía bajo análisis. No obstante, como bien ha remarcado el doctor Watson, puedo darlo de alta al ser sus heridas tratables desde casa. Por lo tanto, a más tardar, mi paciente puede abandonar el hospital por las primeras horas de la tarde.

Y al saber eso no puedes contenerte una sonrisa. Watson está de regreso. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya sé, ya sé!  
> Ningún mensaje para Lili, pero aun así agradezco infinitamente porque sigas leyéndome 😊❤️❤️❤️


	18. Chapter 18

« _El amor no tiene cura, pero es la cura para todos los males_ »

_Leonard Cohen._

—¿Que harás qué? —preguntaste casi en estado de shock. Definitivamente Holmes debió haber esperado porque el momento oportuno llegara. Es decir, esa clase de noticias son del tipo que no debe soltarse a la ligera. Mucho menos a un hombre como tú, que hace menos de un día despertó de un largo, larguísimo _sueño_. Es peor aun considerando el terrible mareo naciendo desde tu cabeza por el constante movimiento del coche.

—Adoptaré a Virgil y a su hermano, Paris —te responde Holmes pacientemente. Y nada más es lo que estás dispuesto a decir. Luego de todas las explicaciones dadas por él sobre la situación de los pequeños hermanos, el escape de Godfrey Norton y tu _larga_ estancia en el hospital, es nada lo que puedes opinar, aunque sea más por el shock de todos aquellos acontecimientos que otra cosa. Puedes decir menos aun cuando en los ojos de Holmes se advierte que su decisión es inapelable.

No es que puedas tener algo en contra, desde luego tú harías lo mismo por ellos si es que Holmes no lo hubiera propuesto primero. Sin embargo, lo requerido para hacer oficial una adopción, lo sabes, no son puntos que Holmes pueda cumplir, obviamente tampoco es tu deseo que los cumpla. Más si es para mantener sanos y salvos a Virgil y su hermano, estás muy seguro de que al menos por tu parte y por más deseos que tengas no habrá ninguna queja.

—Mi hermano Mycroft agilizará el papeleo y de paso, cobrándome algunos favores, haré que la corona no descubra que he adoptado sin tener una esposa. —El mareo mengua ligeramente, mientras Holmes toma tu mano y dirige sus ojos hacia la ventana, no puedes evitar sonreír.

Su contacto acelera tu corazón, su sola presencia obliga a tus sentidos a guardar la calma. Desde que con su ayuda, una vez te dejaron salir del hospital, Holmes haya hecho prácticamente todo por ti, sus atenciones no han disminuido en lo absoluto. Por su puesto, todo aquello no solo es bien recibido por tu debilitado cuerpo. Tu alma y el peso de tu propio corazón se vuelven livianos, ligeros por el más mínimo contacto con el hombre que por un tiempo habías dado por muerto.

Aun al cerrar los ojos puedes ver con claridad cada uno de los horrores vividos bajo el yugo de Norton, más con toda la fuerza que todavía conservas puedes admitir que aquello no es ahora más que una pesadilla. Un mal recuerdo fácilmente difuminado por las manos del hombre a tu lado. Una terrorífica experiencia que solo puedes superar y sanar gracias al apoyo, las sutiles caricias, las miradas cargadas de afecto, los besos todavía imperfectos y el amor recibido de Holmes.

Un bamboleo del coche provoca que el bebé entre tus brazos se remueva incómodo. Sonríes, con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Holmes y el pequeño seguro sobre ti, tus ojos se van cerrando inconscientemente. El cansancio acumulado del solo tramo que recorriste desde la camilla hasta el coche va haciendo mella en ti. No es tu deseo sentirte tan debilitado y aunque como doctor entiendes que todo ese tiempo postrado en cama resulta por completo dañino para tus músculos, siempre permanecerá en ti esa vocecilla que te impulsa a no acostumbrarte de estar en el papel de víctima.

Casi una hora después de encontrar la inconciencia una mano de largos y fríos dedos acaricia dulcemente tu mejilla. Cuando un escalofrío recorre tu espalda abres los parpados con suma lentitud. Holmes te mira fijamente y no hay algo en su mirada que le haga esconder el cariño que sus ojos desprenden.

—Hemos llegado a casa, John. Es hora de despertar. —Aún contra tus propios deseos Holmes hace que le esperes dentro del coche mientras él se encarga de abrir la puerta y dar aviso a la señora Hudson de su llegada. Puedes ver a través de la ventana cómo tu casera se queda con los gestos en un extraño intermedio entre la felicidad y la confusión. Cuando Holmes se acerca a ti y toma a Virgil entre sus brazos para luego llevárselo a la señora Hudson, sus gestos se vuelven todavía más imprecisos.

A pesar de la delgada y descuidada apariencia de Holmes, te das cuenta que no es exactamente su fuerza la que ha disminuido, puedes estar cien por ciento seguro de ello cuando, luego de pagar al cochero, Holmes te carga entre sus brazos para llevarte al interior del 221B. La señora Hudson ríe ante tus reproches, Holmes la acompaña con una sutil sonrisa y con ella ya no hay nada que te impulse a continuar quejándote.

La habitación que ambos compartían sigue tan igual como la puedes recordar, tu casera ha hecho un buen trabajo en conservarla intacta. Al ser recostado nuevamente en la cama y con Virgil entre tus brazos, puedes, con toda la libertad del mundo, soltar un sonoro suspiro. Luego de cerrar la puerta Holmes no da un paso hacia ti hasta que extiendes una mano hacia él. Sus largos y nudosos dedos te sostienen con firmeza, su mirada de luna llena canaliza hasta el más profundo y férreo de tus malos recuerdos.

—He esperado mucho por tenerte en este lugar... conmigo —susurra Holmes sobre tu oído, encerrándote en un abrazo cálido, suave. Tu brazo libre se encarga de devolverle el gesto, transmitiéndole todos los sentimientos que no eres capaz de decir en voz alta.

—Te he extrañado tanto... tanto. —Holmes comienza a besar tus mejillas, que se ruborizan ante sus atenciones, una de sus manos acaricia tu espalda mientras la otra se encarga de enredar sus dedos entre tu cabello. Cuando sus labios alcanzan finalmente tu boca, sus alientos se convierten en uno solo. Sin más espera o interrupción, el compás de sus labios se vuelve rítmico, suave, deseoso por danzar sobre cada marcado paso de sus lenguas e incluso del impreciso contacto de sus dientes, la voluntad y el deseo se mantiene sobre una liviana tela de dulce e inocente paciencia. No obstante, cuando el pequeño Virgil comienza a reír ante el propio juego de sus manos, es mucho el empeño que pones en separarte de tan increíble beso. Holmes resopla y solo puedes sonreír ante su molestia. Te alegra saber que tú no eres el único decepcionado—Bienvenido a la paternidad, Sherlock. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias;  
> *Smut/Lemon  
> *Angustia/Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente el Smut está aquí :D
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!
> 
> ♥️♥️♥️

_«Nada puede curar el alma como los sentidos, al igual que nada puede curar los sentidos como el alma»_

_Lord Henry, El retrato de Dorian_ Gray _. Oscar Wilde._

No. Obviamente una idea sobre alguna hogareña vida estaba muy pero que muy lejos de tus ideales para con tu convivencia entre tu amante y tu casi adoptado hijo. Además del hecho innegable de que un niño más viene en camino. No obstante, por más planes y alucinógenos sueños que hayas podido tener; la realidad está, literalmente, golpeándote en la cara.

Watson una vez más se remueve con fieros ademanes, lo que en principio fueron susurros aterradores se han convertido ahora en gritos ahogados. Lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas mientras sus verdes ojos permanecen firmemente cerrados. Ante tu primer intento por acercarte un golpe te rechaza de inmediato. Suspiras. Sabes que nada está tan bien como el mismo doctor asegura. Una vez que tomas los brazos de Watson, ante sus intensos movimientos, no puedes hacer otra cosa más que abrazarle con fuerza.

Sin embargo, mientras los minutos pasan, pocos son los avances en pos de tranquilizar a tu dormido amante. Las contorsiones apenas se detienen cuando comienzas a hablarle. Inconscientemente te reconoce y poco a poco la tranquilidad va ganando terreno sobre sus sueños. Siendo esta la tercera vez en una semana, desde que Watson regresó contigo a Baker Street, en donde sus pesadillas lo mantienen firmemente atado a la inconciencia, no sabes en realidad lo que se supone deberías hacer. Mucho menos cuando dentro de unas horas un niño de cinco años será traído hasta ti rodeado, esperas, de un incontable número de policías.

Mientras un pequeño más duerme en relativa tranquilidad a unos cuantos metros de distancia, no puedes en base a tus propios conocimientos referentes a la superación traumática de un evento como el que Watson sufrió, en verdad hacer algo por él. Y, a pesar de todo, con Watson negándose a aceptar que las cosas no están del todo bien, poco es lo que puedes seguir haciendo para alejar las pesadillas de tu querido doctor. Una vez la respiración agitada de Watson se tranquiliza, sus movimientos se detienen por completo y su corazón regresa a una velocidad normal, aún entre tus brazos tardas poco más de un minuto en dar cuenta sobre su despertar.

—Ha pasado de nuevo ¿verdad? —A pesar de la reticencia de Watson a aceptar los hechos, en verdad resultaría difícil el que no lo haya notado a estas alturas. Más, aunque él mismo esté consciente de ello, es mucho lo que falta, y eso lo sabes bien, para que lo acepte—Lo lamento... de verdad... lo lamento... —Watson esconde su rostro entre tu cuello y hombro, sentado sobre tus muslos con una pierna a cada uno de tus lados, puedes escuchar claramente cómo trata de ocultar el llanto. Ver cómo un hombre tan fuerte como lo es Watson se derrumba, te golpea de lleno, hace doler tu corazón e incrementa tu deseo por ayudarle.

—Solo dime qué es lo que necesitas y haré lo que esté en mis manos para dártelo —y sabes que eso es poco. Irás feliz al infierno si con ello Watson encuentrara la paz.

—Dame entonces nuevos recuerdos —pide, en un susurro entrecortado con su voz lastimera y débil. Antes de que enlaces tu boca con la suya piensas que aquella no es una petición imposible de cumplir.

Con una de tus manos sobre su mentón guías la otra hacia su cadera y lentamente recorres el camino hacia la parte baja de su espalda. Mientras él acaricia tus hombros, tu nuca y luego tu cabello, tu tacto viaja hasta sus glúteos, mismos que masajeas con tortuosa lentitud. Pronto el contacto firme, casi voraz y totalmente anhelante de sus bocas, desencadena un deseo desde hace mucho tiempo reprimido.

Sus labios húmedos por lágrimas y saliva te da el impulso que necesitas para acostarlo sobre la cama contigo todavía entre sus piernas. Con las cobijas debajo de él la luz de la luna llena ilumina su piel dorada conforme tus manos la van revelando al retirar la tela. Tus dedos acarician con devoción cada diminuta cicatriz sobre sus piernas y muslos. Con movimientos sutiles, su boca todavía unida a la tuya, toda prenda desaparece con aun así relativa rapidez. Sus hermosos ojos verde pasto te miran esperanzados, deseosos de todo aquello que puedas darle.

Watson deja libre un ahogado gemido sobre tu oreja cuando siente tus manos acariciando sus glúteos y tu desnuda entrepierna restregándose vulgarmente sobre la suya. Sabes que los movimientos bruscos, incluso los imprevistos, puedan no ser tomados de la mejor manera, sin embargo, aquel aliento sobre tu oído, el corazón acelerado en tu pecho, los delicados susurros bañados en lujuria y aquella increíble sensación acariciando hasta el más recóndito lugar en tu cuerpo, deja a un lado cualquier clase de pensamiento demasiado profundo.

Ahora mismo solo quieres más de esa emoción embriagante, acogedora y totalmente nueva para cada uno de tus sentidos. Por supuesto, mientras Watson no pronuncie queja alguna y más aún continúe regalándote el más erótico de los cantos desde su garganta, la idea de detenerte se te antoja por demás inútil. Watson toma de improvisto tus labios al mismo tiempo que enreda sus piernas alrededor de tu cadera. Aquello solo te hace acelerar el ritmo de tus movimientos. Su miembro ya húmedo se roza cada vez más apretado contra el tuyo. Los sensuales gemidos solo aumentan cuando tu boca succiona la piel detrás de su oreja, luego de su cuello y finalmente al llegar a su hombro.

Cuando una de tus manos viaja hasta sus húmedos sexos, tomándolos juntos y masajeándolos a un incontrolable ritmo, Watson no puede contenerse. Un gemido sale de su garganta sin la intención de ocultar su placer. Con las manos sobre tus hombros y las uñas rasgando ligeramente tu piel, son largos segundos los que le hacen falta para reaccionar. Desde luego tú también entiendes, por más madrugada que sea, hay un bebé descansando tranquilamente a tan solo dos puertas de esa habitación. Por lo tanto, a pesar de tu oculto deseo por querer hacer gritar a Watson de éxtasis puro , deberás mantener todo lo más silencioso posible. No obstante, es obvio que ese hecho no va detenerlos.

—A-alto... Holmes... —Es más por escuchar tu apellido salir de sus labios que tu nombre, lo que te hace detener todo movimiento. Aun a través de las cortinas la luz de la luna y las farolas te permite ver con relativa facilidad los gestos de Watson. Puedes descubrir gracias a ello que no fuiste detenido por alguna clase de molestia es más, el deseo y el anhelo reflejado en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes solo te dificulta el no continuar. Si tus intenciones no hubieran sido tomadas por buenas, estás seguro de haberlo descubierto casi de inmediato.

Watson cubre su rostro con ambas manos mientras trata de controlar su acalorada respiración. Por supuesto, no es algo que sea demasiado efectivo al nuevamente evaluar la situación en la que ha decidido detenerte.

—N-no deseo... terminar de-de esta... manera. —Y tan vergonzoso como fue para ti escucharlo, no puedes sino admirar la valentía con la que Watson ha pronunciado tales palabras. Entiendes que ahora mismo no pasarían más que por dos colegiales ineptos en este arte, sin embargo, por tu lado; hace no más de tres meses diste tu primer beso, pero está claro, eso no hace que puedas preguntar más sobre el deseo de Watson, pues de inmediato tus manos toman las muñecas contrarias despejando el rostro frente a ti lo más lentamente posible. Sus rojas mejillas acarician sin saber a tu corazón, haciéndote anhelar todavía más el continuar con esos movimientos que ahora parecen haberse detenido por horas.

Tu boca de inmediato toma posesión de sus labios y su aliento. Las manos que antes se ocuparon de descubrir su rostro van descendiendo lentamente sobre la piel, suave a pesar de las cicatrices, y no se detienen hasta encontrar nuevamente la firmeza de sus glúteos. Las piernas de Watson se abren sumisamente, entregando por completo aquello que resguardan en el segundo donde tus dedos encuentran la tierna y sensible entrada. Sus gemidos ahogados contra tu oído no hacen sino ir en aumento cada segundo que le acaricias, tanto con tus manos como con tus labios y lengua sobre su cuello o su boca.

Entre tantas embriagadoras emociones apenas puedes distraer tu mente de lo que está en tus manos. De la pequeña mesa de noche, en tu lado de la cama, en uno de los rincones más oscuros del cajón, extraes un pequeño frasco. Al poner un poco de su contenido entre tus dedos, el aroma exótico se revela más conforme lo esparces sobre la entrada de Watson. El aceite resulta perfecto y en menos de lo que pareció dos de tus dedos pueden atravesarlo con facilidad. Su voz te provoca, te invita a una exploración más profunda, desde luego, no encuentras razón para negarte. Mientras una de tus manos acaricia su miembro sensible y duro, la otra se encarga de acariciar el húmedo y caliente interior.

Tu resistencia mengua cada vez más, los gemidos apenas silenciados de tu amante calientan sin reparo tu piel, llamándote, conminando a tu paciencia a ya no seguir esperando. Pero falta solo un poco, un minuto más. Tus dedos estiran la piel rosa y brillante, al mismo tiempo que empujas otro de tus dedos, la intensidad de sus sollozos vuelve a crecer. Con sus manos sobre tu espalda hace aparecer nuevas marcas en tu piel. Y el conjunto de toda aquella situación te gusta. Casi podrías decir que lo amas. Amas su voz erótica y sin freno; amas sus caricias, sus besos; amas que su voz carcomida por el éxtasis diga tu nombre una y otra vez.

El sutil aroma del aceite, mezclado con la propia esencia de Watson, se te antoja irresistible. Tanto llega a ser tu desespero por hundirte finalmente entre esa caverna, que aun si sabes la preparación necesita uno más de tus dedos ya estas sosteniendo las piernas de Watson para abrirlas de par en par. Mirar desde arriba hasta el más nimio detalle de la persona por la que estás dispuesto a todo, abre tus ojos, una vez más, a los sentimientos que habrías jurado no tener.

—Sherlock —te llama, extendiendo sus brazos, invitándote con su voz sensual y aterciopelada a entrar en ellos nuevamente. Y sabes en ese instante que no podrás decir _no_ nunca más, al momento en que, sin siquiera pensarlo, recargas tu pecho contra el suyo. Sus brazos te envuelven, sus labios una vez más te roban el liento y tu conciencia casi dormida se vuelve tu guía, quien te ayuda a entrar finalmente en aquella vaina suave, húmeda. Inmediatamente el calor comienza a consumirte.

Mientras tu miembro se abre paso entre su estrecho canal no puedes evitar cerrar los ojos ante todas las sensaciones que de a poco eliminan cada una de tus intenciones por detenerte. Una embriagadora sensación te recorre, obligando a tus más básicos instintos a continuar, a llegar lo más lejos posible, a obtener cada gota de placer de aquel cuerpo entregado solo a ti. Para ti esos gemidos, por ti esas caricias.

Watson se traga un último grito cuando te encuentras totalmente dentro de él. Por mero instinto sabes a la perfección lo que debes hacer a continuación, comenzar a moverte es el primero y el último de tus deseos, más, con las piernas del doctor rodeándote, es más bien simbólica su intención de frenar tus intenciones, pues es muy poca lo fuerza que te detiene realmente. Sabes, recuerdas, que aún si tu preparación hubiera sido suficiente Watson necesitará tiempo para amoldarse mejor a ti, aún si cada movimiento hecho por él solo te produce placer, debes recordarte, obligarte, a no moverte ni un centímetro o solo terminaras causándole dolor por más bien que tú te sientas. Está bien, tratas de convencerte, los besos ya nada inocentes que te da son suficientes para soportar el suplicio.

La deliciosa espera, no mucho tiempo después, pasa a transformase totalmente cuando Watson menea ligeramente sus caderas. Mirándote con suplica pintada en sus ojos verde pasto, es poco más de un segundo el que te tomas para captar su ruego por tus movimientos, los cuales inmediatamente comienzas. De forma lenta, suave, tu sensible piel va reconociendo cada una de las sensaciones otorgadas por tan apretado espacio. El aceite perfumado te ayuda con el vaivén en principio lánguido.

El cálido interior te recibe amorosamente conforme tu sexo se hunde en su profundidad y se aferra aún más a ti conforme sales. Los labios ya esponjosos y rojos por tanto besar de Watson claman suspiros ahogados, su propio sexo es masajeado cada vez que tu vientre choca con el suyo. Poco a poco, tu deseo por aumentar la velocidad carcome al deseo de aplazar por más tiempo aquellas excitantes y eróticas sensaciones. Watson tampoco ayuda a tus planes, cada gemido, cada caricia, todo el hedonismo marcado en su atractivo rostro, son armas contra las que no puedes defenderte. Mucho menos cuando con su voz inundada en voluptuosidad y lujuria te pide, te ruega porque le tomes aún más rápido.

Más. ¡Más!

Ya nada puedes hacer; ante el cuerpo desnudo, abierto ante ti y sujeto a cualquiera de tus deseos, te rindes. Todo Watson se convierte en tu arma de doble filo. Por un lado es tu camino hacia la luz, por el otro, como ahora te demuestra tan claramente, es la más fuerte de tus adicciones, contra la que nada puedes hacer. Tu voluntad se inclina orgullosamente por cada una de sus expresiones, sus deseos son órdenes, hasta la más mínima exclamación de su voz acaricia todos tus sentidos. Y la emoción que te recorre se siente tan correcta, tan natural. Como si todos los hechos acontecidos hasta el momento finalmente cumplieran con su objetivo, un plan divino que te ha orillado a rendir tu cuerpo, tu mente y alma ante el hombre que se aferra a ti mientras te recibe con glorioso éxtasis.

Y cuando él se sujeta aún más fuerte a tu espalda, tu corazón se revela, tus instintos se vuelven uno con tu mente consiente y justos te empujan al vacío de lo desconocido, de lo impuro. Te llevan de la mano al más increíble de los placeres; a un nirvana terrenal escondido entre gemidos y resguardado por las piernas de tu doctor.

El vaivén apacible y silencioso se transforma ahora en un conjunto de gritos ahogados contra tu cuello, el rechinar insistente de la cama y tu tranquilo subconsciente se revela por fin contra su silencio, obligándote a acelerar las estocadas. Instintivamente tomas sus caderas, deteniéndolas para dejarte mover con mayor libertad sobre su cuerpo. Placer divino el que te abraza cuando tu miembro entra y sale más rápidamente de ese cálido suave interior, mismo que te aferra deliciosamente sin intenciones de soltarte al salir. En este punto nada, para ninguno de los dos, es más importante que continuar tan benevolente danza. Movimientos repetitivos que solo aumentan el placer, un baile primitivo cuya meta es solo dar a sus esclavos más de esa droga de lujuria, sensualidad; una prueba vívida de la existencia de un paraíso, un valhala hecho a la medida para cualquier atrevido a continuar, a abandonarse en la mayor de los hedonismos, la más profunda y ardiente de las pasiones.

Watson intenta moverse, pero tu agarre solo se afirma, él no debería esforzarse; dejarlo todo en tus manos es la mejor de las opciones, él solo debería tomar cada una de las sensaciones que le regalas. No obstante, una parte de tu mente que aun rebelde se niega a dormir te recuerda que mantener a tu amante aferrado, sin darle libertad de movimiento, no es diferente a todo lo que ha pasado. De inmediato detienes el vaivén, besas una vez más esos labios adictivos y al separarte te levantas en un solo movimiento llevándole aun en tus brazos. Tu espalda caliente y sudorosa choca contra el metal frío de la cabecera de la cama, la luz de fondo ilumina de forma celestial la silueta desnuda de Watson. La imagen se graba a fuego en tu memoria, el escarlata pinta sus mejillas y un estremecimiento le recorre por completo cuando la nueva posición le hace sentirte aún más profundamente dentro de él.

Sus manos sujetan tus hombros y sin pronunciar palabra sus pies se acomodan perfectamente a cada lado de tus muslos. Sus preciosos ojos entrecerrados te miran sin perder contacto desde que comienza a levantarse hasta dejarse caer sobre la firmeza de tu sexo. Una vez el brillo se oculta detrás de sus parpados, tus manos van directamente a sus glúteos, mismos que masajeas y abres a voluntad al mismo tiempo que le ayudas a mantener un ritmo rápido y constante sobre ti. La sutileza de sus voces es abandonada cuando por un segundo Watson siente rozar un punto dentro suyo a la vez que reacciona apretando aún más sus paredes a tu alrededor.

Fascinante, piensas. A cada sube y baja del doctor el mismo calor te recorre, acariciando, erizando hasta el más lejano centímetro de tu piel. Con tus manos sin la intención de alejarse de sus glúteos le ayudas a acelerar el ritmo con el que él mismo se empala. Su deliciosa voz te provoca cada vez más, haciéndote desear ir más rápido aún. Suspira tu nombre al tiempo en que tu miembro se clava especialmente en aquel punto, más, cuando te ruega porque le ayudes a correrse, sin la intención de ocultar su deseo entre la censura, sorprendido y excitado a partes iguales, tomas con una de tus manos su hinchado miembro.

Le acaricias de arriba hacia abajo, extendiendo el pre semen por toda la envergadura, guiando tu índice hacia la punta dibujas círculos repetidamente. Después, con tu mano hecha puño, envuelves de nuevo la dureza del tronco, mientras le masajeas ferozmente puedes sentir cada vena remarcada contra tu palma. Solo esos movimientos calientan, aún más de ser posible, todas tus terminaciones nerviosas.

Un segundo basta para que Watson, con aquella irresistible voz, anuncie su orgasmo, y al quedarse sobre tus muslos tensa su glorioso interior. Finalmente, en un último grito de lujuria, deja salir de su miembro una estela de abundante y blanca semilla, misma que termina esparciéndose disparo tras disparo sobre tu pecho sudoroso. Ante aquel sucio espectáculo tus manos vuelven a sus caderas, le tiras nuevamente sobre la cama, tu mente por completo olvidada solo busca saciarse de ese cuerpo erótico y pecaminoso. Tu lengua invade ferozmente su boca y entre arremetidas insistentes, sollozos ahogados en lívido y el olor del semen inundando tus sentidos, tu miembro perfora bestialmente su entrada ahora incluso más apretada.

Entre los continuos espasmos de Watson sus brazos te rodean y su voz pide a gritos por más. Con cada arremetida tu sexo se clava directamente contra ese punto dentro del doctor. ¿Debería ser doloroso para él? No importa, mucho menos si es él mismo quien te pide no te detengas. A cada segundo, el orgasmo se te acerca peligrosamente, y hasta que no lo hace, e incluso después de él, tus caderas no disminuyen el feroz vaivén. Una corriente eléctrica te toma por sorpresa. Eriza tu piel y por un infinito segundo aclara tu mente, la despeja de cualquier cosa, y la dicha desenfrenada acelera cien veces a tu sentido común. El clímax termina dando las últimas sacudidas a tu sobrexcitada consciencia.

Un par de embestidas después puedes sentir tu semilla inundando el interior de tu Watson. Para cuando te detienes el cansancio es tanto que ni siquiera tienes la fuerza para avergonzarte, tan solo puedes girarte hacia un lado, al mismo tiempo que tu sexo sale de aquella vaina ahora llena de tus fluidos un último –pero no por ello menos excitante– gemido, sale de la voz ya rota de Watson. El mismo se voltea en tu dirección. Tus ojos apenas se mantienen abiertos, más la claridad con la que ves es suficiente para que puedas admirar el brillo y la sonrisa adornando su rostro todavía sonrojado.

—Te amo —dice contra tus labios antes de que cierres los ojos y puedas sentir el último beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y que tal? 😏 Jajaa espero que te haya gustado ❤️❤️❤️.
> 
> ¡Oh, espera! Antes de que te vayas, ayer escribí un oneshot de mystrade victoriano, no voy a subirlo a ningún otro lugar por un rato así que espero puedas ir a leerlo, aquí está el link:
> 
> https://lilietherly.tumblr.com/post/190491137790/minific-mystrade
> 
> Obviamente no pasa nada sino lo lees :3, pero igual tenía que hacer promoción jajaa. Ok, es todo.  
> Ciaooo. Te quiero ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> *Fluff y niños llorones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me pone muy emocional, tardé tanto en llegar a el que 😭... Ahhh, lo siento, es solo que... 😭😭😭

« _La fuerza más fuerte de todas es un corazón inocente_ »

_Víctor Hugo._

Jamás en toda tu vida, mucho menos en los últimos tres meses, habías despertado con tal sensación de plenitud y animosidad como ahora. Por supuesto, todo es gracias a Holmes y su increíble... capacidad para hacerte perder la cabeza, revolver tus recuerdos y sustituirlos por memorias cien veces más agradables. Sonríes, tan apacible como tu somnolencia te permite, al mirar hacia tu izquierda el rostro todavía dormido del detective hace tu sonrisa mucho más grande. Entiendes que esté cansado, vaya si tú no, sin embargo ahora que has despertado y por más deseos que tengas de seguir admirando tan pacífico y atractivo rostro, debes levantarte.

Tus cuerpo aún necesita recobrar su antigua fuerza y mantenerse demasiado tiempo postrado en cama sería retrasar tu progreso. Además, hay un pequeño bebé esperando por ser despertado para su primer alimento del día. Una vez te levantas haces lo posible por evitar el sonrojo de recordar la noche pasada, en donde después de que Holmes se hubiera dormido, con todas tus fuerzas, los limpiaste a ambos solo para terminar acurrucado nuevamente contra el pecho del detective. Con la bata puesta y aún reticente a abandonar el lecho tibio y el abrazo de Holmes, cruzas la puerta.

Según tu reloj son apenas las siete y media. En treinta minutos más la señora Hudson se despertará, pero para entonces, se supone, el pequeño Virgil debería estar totalmente despierto y alimentado. Una vez llegas a la habitación del niño te llega a la memoria todo aquel rápido y arduo trabajo hecho por el detective para adecuarla en un entorno digno de cualquier príncipe. De acuerdo, quizá no tanto. Más si es digna de admiración, esas cuatro paredes ya nada tienen que ver con tu antigua habitación. Atrás ha quedado tu cama o tus muebles, tus libros fueron movidos y cambiados por algunos más adecuados para un niño e incluso el papel tapiz fue reemplazado. Todavía no puedes creer que luego de tener tantas memorias negativas, al entrar ahí ahora solo puedas ver una pequeña cuna blanca y juguetes.

Al tomar a Virgil en tus brazos tu corazón late rápido, feliz ante el solo contacto de su suave piel. Es diferente por supuesto de lo que sientes por Holmes, sin embargo la intensidad es la misma; fantástica, fuerte y pura. Se te antoja increíble que a pesar de lo ocurrido puedas todavía concebir sentimientos tan gratos y que a pesar de las pesadillas las personas a tu lado sigan ahí, apoyándote. Realmente, si alguien te preguntase ahora mismo, dirías que sin ninguna duda ha valido la pena. De acuerdo, no todo es perfecto, pero tú no necesitas tal cosa cuando en tus brazos está el pequeño por quien estuviste a punto de dar la vida y en cama, durmiendo, descansa el hombre cuya sola existencia justifica por entero la tuya.

Virgil se remueve, acomodándose mejor sobre tu pecho comienza a abrir sus preciosos ojos grises. Tu corazón se salta un latido, aquel parecido con el detective que antes pudo causarte dolor ahora solo te hacer sonreír. Un sonoro bostezo sale de sus boquita rosada y tu amor por él resuena una vez más en todo tu pecho. Lo que sea que el futuro vaya a deparar para ti, ahora mismo, no puedes evitar pensar que formas parte de una familia. Una nada común pero igual de maravillosa.

—Buen día querido, ¿quieres desayunar? —le preguntas al pequeño, besado sus rosas y tibias mejillas. El pequeño asiente una sola vez y luego vuelve a acostarse sobre ti.

La señora Hudson había insistido en levantarse más temprano para cuidar y alimentar ella misma a Virgil, no obstante y poniendo como excusa que necesitabas empezar a moverte para recuperar tu energía, la convenciste para que te dejara libre la cocina y pudieras así encargarte tú mismo del bebé. Aunque esa no era del todo una excusa definitivamente ha funcionado, pues a regañadientes la señora Hudson te dio la llave junto con las indicaciones para que encuentres todo lo necesario. Porque obviamente la señora Hudson se ha encariñado por completo de Virgil es que peleó tanto por cuidarlo desde el amanecer. —"Estoy segura de que usted señor Holmes se veía tan adorable como Virgil cuando era un bebé" —había dicho el ama de llaves cargando al pequeño.

—Bien, espera un momento —le dices colocándolo en la silla alta de madera clara a un lado de la pequeña mesa dentro de la cocina. Todavía se te hace increíble la cantidad de dinero gastado por Holmes para cubrir hasta la más mínima cosa que podría necesitar Virgil, desde los juguetes hasta un montón de cambios de ropa, la silla alta, la cuna, pañales, los libros para su futura educación y un larguísimo etcétera. Además todo eso se debe multiplicar, pues un pequeño de cinco años llegará a la calle Baker en menos tiempo del que parece y él no se quedará fuera de ser mimado por cuantas cosas el dinero pueda comprar para un niño de su edad.

Y los problemas monetarios se han terminado, en palabras de Holmes, por haber resuelto un caso tan fácil como trivial. Por supuesto, un caso que dada su naturaleza no podía ser tratado por indiscretos policías o inspectores del Scotlan Yard, eso sumado a la clase alta del cliente hubo solucionado de un solo movimiento cualquier problema que pudieran tener con el dinero. Ahora o en el futuro aparentemente. No es que desconfíes de Holmes, pero un caso como ese resulta demasiado bueno para ser cierto, aún si por lo que desde siempre has sabido; las cosas no llegan solo porque sí, pero hasta no tener una buena razón para sospechar lo mejor es no preguntar nada.

Horas más tarde, estando el sol ya en su punto más alto, con Virgil sobre tus piernas y Holmes caminando de un lado para otro de la sala, sientes venir el final de tu paciencia. Cosa poco probable, más cuando se trata de Holmes, pero aun así no es imposible.

—Debí haber sido yo quien fuera por Paris —susurra el detective, más para sí mismo. El pequeño Virgil juega con un pequeño cubo de madera pintado con brillantes colores, a tu lado, descansan varios juguetes y sonajas—. Lestrade no será suficiente si Norton decide aparecer —ahí la razón de su desespero. Suspiras, puede que Holmes no adoptara a los pequeños por el deseo de ser padre aun así se nota preocupado por la salud de los niños. No es suficiente, pero sí lo necesario. Además, con el tiempo y una nueva perspectiva, sabes que Holmes realmente puede llegar a encariñarse de ellos tanto como tú.

—Él no estará solo, también ira Gregson y seguramente estarán rodeados por policías. —El detective resopla, está claro que eso no es suficiente para él. Te levantas lentamente, aún falta una larga hora para la llegada de Paris y en toda esta semana Holmes no ha pasado el suficiente tiempo a solas con quien pronto será el menor de sus hijos. Por lo tanto y dando la excusa de que necesitas una pequeña siesta, pones a Virgil en los brazos de Holmes. Dejarlos solos una hora hasta donde puedes imaginar no debería traer algún problema.

El detective se mantiene inmóvil hasta que llegas a la puerta de la habitación. Desde un punto en donde Holmes no puede verte, pero tú a él sí, esperas pacientemente para ver qué hará. Afortunadamente la señora Hudson no subirá hasta la hora de la comida, por lo tanto no habrá ninguna interrupción para el "tiempo de calidad" si es que puedes llamarlo así.

—Papi, papi. —Sonríes, por más poco parecido que tuviera Holmes con el padre biológico de Virgil al pequeño parece no importarle, mucho menos la poca atención que siempre obtiene de él. Obviamente tu tampoco lo entiendes, después de todo lo acontecido deberías ser tu quien llevara tal título, sin embargo te gusta la idea de que algún día Holmes se tome más enserio su papel; pues tampoco es como si al capturar a Norton pudiera devolver a los niños y pedir un reembolso. Ese tema está por demás tratado, el detective es ahora realmente consiente de lo que adoptar significa. De todas formas...

Holmes ha mencionado –aunque lo hizo solo una vez bastante superficialmente– hacer lo posible por fungir como figura paterna para los pequeños y por más que hasta ahora haya errado en casi todos los intentos no puedes decir (a pesar de eso) que no se está esforzando. Pues si todavía trata de amoldarse a una relación romántica contigo, por más que esté en el camino correcto, ser padre es una cosa aún más complicada. Siendo tú, desde tu perspectiva y sumado a tus conocimientos sobre la forma de ser del detective sabes que aún si no es lo que quieres jamás tendrás a Holmes susurrándote cursilerías al oído, así pues realmente no te sientes decepcionado o triste con ese hecho.

Pero Virgil y Paris son totalmente distintos. Ellos necesitan de una figura paterna cariñosa, amable, que fuese cuidadoso al hablar y abierto en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Tú no necesitas al detective diciéndote todo el tiempo lo mucho que te ama, pues eso ya lo sabes y con eso es suficiente -además del hecho de que realmente te avergonzaría-, por otro lado esos pequeños; inocentes en todo sentido, vulnerables aún más que cualquiera, cuyos padres han muerto hace relativamente poco tiempo, necesitan de todo el amor que su ahora padre pueda darles, e incluso más.

Esos pequeños precisan consuelo, alguien que los abrase, que les digan que todo estará bien de ahora en adelante. No aquel gesto de "no sé qué hacer con esta cosa" marcado en el rostro de Holmes. Entiendes, claro, la situación no se resolverá tan rápidamente como contigo. Pues tú traías ya cierto deseo por tener descendencia, y ahora por más informal que sea ya ves a esos pequeños (aun si todavía no conoces a Paris) como si fueran tus propios hijos, pero con Holmes no funciona así. Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que él deseaba. Sí, los niños necesitaban un lugar seguro donde quedarse y el orfanato es definitivamente el primero en la lista de sitios inadecuados en cualquier sentido. Aún si Holmes y tú entendían que adoptarlos sería la mejor opción, el hombre poco ha dicho en pos de defender su próximo título como padre.

Por ello, dijo, te contrató como tutor. No solo recibirás un sueldo, cosa de la que obviamente te negaste, sino que además de encargarte de cuidar y educar a sus hijos tendrás la obligación de residir por tiempo indefinido en el 221B de Baker Street. El título no solo servirá como tapadera ante los ojos insidiosos y las bocas preguntonas o entrometidas, también te deja el paso libre para fungir como padre dado el caso de que Holmes realmente no quisiera hacerse cargo de los niños. Hasta cierto punto estás seguro de que el detective de verdad llegará a encariñarse con Virgil y Paris, no obstante aquel gesto de extrañeza, impávido ante el llamado del pequeño, te quita lentamente las esperanzas.

—Papi... te a-mo —una declaración extraña, te dices, pero no ello menos impactante y adorable. Te preguntas si incluso Holmes es capaz de resistir semejantes palabras provenientes de uno de los seres más inocentes y tiernos de todo el planeta. Sonríes, el rostro sorprendido del detective que lentamente va tomando un tenue color rosa es digno de recordarse para toda la vida. Holmes toma de una manera más cómoda al bebé, mostrando una tenue sonrisa besa delicadamente la frente de Virgil. Tu corazón se salta los siguientes tres latidos, aquella es una imagen enternecedora.

—Lo lamento —comienza a hablar, en una voz tan baja que apenas puedes escucharle—, cuando llegue el día en que lo sepas, espero puedas perdonarme por haber matado a tu verdadero padre. —Ante esas palabras no puedes siquiera respirar. Ahí está la última parte que Holmes se había negado a confesarte sobre cómo halló el camino correcto para encontrarte antes de que Norton te asesinara—. Stephen Adams se negó a darme la dirección para encontrarte, John. Sabía que mi tiempo era limitado y no debía desperdiciarlo pidiéndolo por favor, murió desangrado luego de que le disparara en uno de sus hombros. —No te importa en este punto que Holmes supo todo el tiempo que estabas espiándole. Al salir y mirarle a la cara puedes ver la determinación en sus ojos, claramente no está arrepentido.

—Aun así...

—Sacrifique la vida de un hombre para salvar a otro, sí. Lo haría de nuevo, cuantas veces fueran necesarias —su voz no refleja aun la más mínima pizca de disculpa.

—Por mi c-

—Fue mi culpa. Permití que un niño nos guiara a una trampa, dejé que un asesino manipulador me arrebatara lo que es mío. John, no dejaré que te culpes por algo en lo que no tuviste nada que ver. —Un revoltijo de emociones terminan por inundarte. ¿Y dudabas de su amor? Aun así, se supone en este instante deberías lamentarte todavía más. Una persona ha muerto por tu culpa y lo único que sobrepasa a ese sentimiento es pensar en el hombre cuyo amor te corresponde aún más de lo que creías, ¿qué tan malo es eso? Pero es cierto, saber que aquella era la única opción no es suficiente. Vaya mezcla de sensaciones—. Si no lo hubiera hecho, tú y Virgil estarían muertos. Norton planeaba intercambiarlos por mí, como sea que hubieran pasado los hechos, ya sea antes o después, Adams moriría de cualquier forma. —Tampoco esas palabras logran controlar la culpa, más al sentir uno de sus brazos rodeándote, la calma aunque liviana va calando lentamente sobre ti. Suspiras, pensándolo fríamente Holmes tiene razón.

—Seré yo quien decida cuándo llegue el momento de contarles —sí, sea cual fuera el orden de las situaciones el resultado sería exactamente el mismo y saber eso te tranquiliza de alguna forma. Aun así, aceptarás tu parte de la culpa cuando decidas explicarles la situación a los pequeños niños.

—Mientras tanto —te dice Holmes, besando tu frente y mirándote a los ojos—, ayúdame a ser el padre que les arrebaté. —Aquellas palabras resuenan suavemente por tu pecho, acariciando tu alma y alivianando el peso de tu reciente culpa. Claro, su declaración te toma por sorpresa, mas ver al descubierto un poco más de su corazón, te dice que no solo adoptó a Virgil y Paris para protegerlos, sino también para expiarse ante esos seres inocentes que nada de malo han hecho al mundo.

—Solo tienes que decirlo una vez —le respondes, besándole.

**[...]**

  
—Señor Holmes, el inspector Lestrade ha llegado... con algo de compañía —anuncia la señora Hudson, sorprendiéndose al ver cómo el detective carga a Virgil sobre su regazo al mismo tiempo que lee un libro, uno que no es para niños, en absoluto, aun así la señora Hudson aprecia con gran cariño cómo su inquilino va tomando más en serio su título de padre.

—Muy bien, déjelos subir por favor —antes de que el ama de llaves se dé la vuelta, Holmes la detiene—, muchas gracias, señora Hudson —la mujer, sonriente, hace una ligera reverencia antes de retirarse. Ni un minuto después Tobías Gregson atraviesa la puerta. Desde tu perspectiva en la habitación infantil ves pasar al inspector y un par de personas más, al darte cuenta de la ausencia de Lestrade apresuras aún más tus intentos por hacer más presentable el lugar.

—Espero entienda señor Holmes que esta situación es totalmente arbitraria, completamente ilegal y-

—Señor Hagen, ¿no es así? —Le corta Holmes con su típica voz suave pero concisa, acercándose aun con Virgil en sus brazos hacia el hombre que, por la posición de la puerta, no puedes ver. Mientras tanto, sigues luchando con esa molesta arruga sobre las cobijas de la pequeña cama—. Mi hermano Mycroft le envía saludos a Sir Rowling, me ha dicho que su membresía del Club Diogenes ha sido renovada y que espera verle por ahí a la menor brevedad. Espero sea posible, señor Hagen, le haga llegar el mensaje. —Aun peleando contra tu textil enemigo no puedes notar el sonrojo que cubre las mejillas de Hagen una vez Holmes termina de hablar.

—¿Podemos empezar con el papeleo? —Pregunta otro hombre ante el mutismo repentino de su compañero. Una sensación de extrañeza te recorre desde la espalda, para estos momentos, el inspector Lestrade debería de haberse anunciado.

—Antes de eso, sería conveniente que primero pueda ver al otro niño —justo cuando Holmes termina de hablar unos pasos se escuchan desde las escaleras. Una vez más sientes extrañeza, aquellos son muchos sonidos de pasos que terminan mezclándose y confundiéndote, si se trata de Lestrade y el pequeño Paris no debería de resonar tanto.

—Me encargo de eso señor Holmes. —Finalmente escuchas la voz del ratonil hombre, a través de la rendija de la puerta abierta puedes ver al detective mirar con el ceño fruncido hacia donde debería encontrarse Lestrade. Aquel gesto no hace sino extrañarte y tomarte por sorpresa, ¿desde hace cuánto esa V perfecta había desaparecido? Eso sumado al repentino silencio de la sala te hace asomar apenas un poco por la puerta. No es que no desees ser visto, es nada más que la habitación necesita algunos retoques y si por ahora tu presencia no es necesaria es mejor cederle tu espacio a alguno de los visitantes. Desde luego, poco o nada tiene que ver tu aversión por el contacto físico con cualquier hombre que no sea Holmes.

Por lo tanto y llevado completamente por la curiosidad, ladeas tu cabeza para solo mostrar tus ojos ante los presentes, sin embargo ninguno llama tu atención tanto como Lestrade parado en medio de la puerta y no uno, sino dos pequeños niños aferrados fuertemente a su pantalón. Y vaya sorpresa, cuando ambos infantes reparan en lo que parece ser solo dos ojos verde pasto observándoles desde lejos tras una puerta, lo único que hacen es gritar la palabra que jamás en la vida habías escuchado ser dirigida hacia ti.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! —Los niños corren entre todas las personas y al llegar ti, con sus ojitos llorosos cerrados de par en par, sus narices llenas de moquillo transparente y sus vocecitas agudas, se aferran con todas sus fuerzas a cada una de tus piernas. Y el que tu musculatura haya descendido en volumen no significa, en absoluto, que tu figura se hubiera transformado mágicamente en algo siquiera parecido a una silueta femenina. Aun a pesar de tu tiempo en cama, sigues siendo el hombre de hombros anchos y espalda fuerte, piernas resistentes y manos grandes. Si bien tu altura te permite a penas rozar la babilla de Holmes, eso no quiere decir que seas pequeño. Así pues, ¿cómo se supone deberías sentirte con esos niños llamándote _mamá_ como si en ello se les fuera la vida? Desde ya puedes notar cómo todo tu rostro se pinta de roja timidez antes de decidir cualquier otra cosa.

Reconoces la voz del hombre que se atreve a carraspear en medio de esa –por decir lo menos– extraña escena, es el señor Hagen.

—Si mal no recuerdo, inspector Lestrade —habla Holmes, y por un segundo casi puedes asegurar el hombre tiene cierto tinte de diversión en la voz. Quieres quejarte pero no puedes, no mientras los pequeños se nieguen a hacerte caso y se separen de ti, lo que al parecer no pasará hasta dentro de un rato—, usted mencionó que el matrimonio Adams solo tenía dos hijos.

—Así era hasta hace tres días, al parecer no le llegó mi aviso. —Aun a pesar del llanto rodeándote, puedes escuchar la voz nerviosa de Lestrade. La verdad no te sorprende, ante el tono usado por Holmes tú te sentirías igual.

—Eso es un problema Lestrade, si Norton interceptó su carta... Watson. —Te llama, usando una voz más amable—. Lleve a los niños a la cocina. —Sin más, camina hasta ti para dejarte a Virgil cuyo semblante avisa sobre su inminente llanto. Suspiras, ¿cómo es que has llegado a esto?—La señora Hudson saldrá dentro de poco, cuando se vaya, cierra la puerta con llave —susurra al mismo tiempo que te entrega al pequeño azabache. Asientes poco convencido, puede que aparte de Gerson y Lestrade no hayas visto jamás a los otros tres hombres pero Norton estaría arriesgando demasiado si buscara infiltrarse por medio de esos desconocidos. De todas formas, sabes que cumplirás con la petición de Holmes.

El transcurso al bajar las escaleras es molesto, incómodo, cansado y lleno de mocos. Los pequeños se niegan a dejarte o al menos a abrir los ojos, para colmo de males, un mareo te sacude cuando finalmente entras a la cocina, y como postre para tan increíble encuentro Virgil comienza a llorar. Por la reina ¿es este el suplicio que sufría la pobre madre de los pequeños? Pues entiendes principalmente por el parecido, que los niños aferrados a tus piernas son hermanos y si uno de ellos es Paris no cabe la menor duda. ¿Qué clase de terror es este? El llanto y las lágrimas no se detienen, tu dolor de cabeza se vuelve mayor a cada segundo y poco a poco vas perdiendo tus ideas sobre cómo podrías solucionar todo aquel desastre.

Desafortunadamente Holmes ha errado sus tiempos y la señora Hudson no está por ninguna parte. Sin ayuda y con pocas armas para hacerle frente a la batalla que los infantes te dan, tomas una profunda respiración. Dejas que el silencio te rodeé mientras contienes el aire en tus pulmones, alejando lentamente el mareo y tu dolor de cabeza. El uso de la violencia descartado desde ya te da aún soluciones viables... el punto es encontrarlas, saber que están ahí no es suficiente. Internamente maldices la hora en que convenciste a Holmes sobre lo innecesario que sería contratar a una nodriza para encargarse de Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que te haya gustado al menos una pequeña fracción de lo que me gustó a mí 😊✨❤️


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias;  
> *Fluff.  
> *Fluff x2  
> *Fluff x10  
> *Fluff x578294971929349828271...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh... Este capítulo me pone extremadamente sentimental 😭😭😭

« _Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante_ »

_Agatha Christie._

¿Cuáles son los puntos, los requisitos para que un hombre cambie casi en totalidad su perspectiva de observar, sentir y actuar en la vida? ¿Un miembro amputado? ¿La muerte de un ser querido? O quizá esas clásicas y atípicas epifanías. Tal vez sea un conjunto de ellas o en realidad ninguna. Serán entonces todas esas pequeñas y diminutas cosas que sin pensar o al menos notar; solo se aceptan, acoplándose sin mayor ceremonia entre los acontecimientos diarios, entre el ir y venir de las cosas; haciéndose imperceptibles, camuflándose entre cotidianidad y monotonía. Lo que causa, desde luego, total sorpresa ante su descubrimiento cuando uno da cuenta finalmente sobre aquellas nuevas formas de actuar, de responder o de pensar.

Es por ello que al mirar a Watson sentado sobre el suelo de la cocina a un costado de la mesa un sentimiento que antiguamente se te hacía desconocido asalta tu pecho, tu mente y recorre hasta la última fibra de tu ser, causando nada menos que un sentimiento de aceptación e inclusive felicidad, emociones que sin peros crean una nueva ola de sentimientos. Una serie de emociones, las cuales ya bastante acopladas a tu alrededor, resuenan vivamente ante la nueva perspectiva de recibirlas teniendo ya plena consciencia de ellas. Tan arraigadas están a ti que cualquier señal de incomodidad o de amenazante molestia es rechazada firme y en silencio por quien menos esperarías.

Tu mente y corazón totalmente impávidos, valerosos, no pueden aceptar que reniegues esos sentimientos, esas emociones. No hay una sola cosa en tu cuerpo capaz de reaccionar negativamente a la sonrisa que Watson te regala, la cual puedes leer tan fácilmente como la hora en tu reloj de bolsillo, te habla de toda la tranquilidad y abrumadora paz que ahora mismo le rodea. El solo deseo de corresponderle se siente tan natural, tan correcto, tan adaptado está a ti que es increíble el solo pensar, imaginar, que esos sentimientos simplemente no estaban ahí antes. Al sonreírle de vuelta los tres niños a su alrededor –por no decir encima de– se remueven ligeramente.

Virgil sentado sobre el regazo del doctor recarga todo su peso más sobre el pecho que sobre sus piernas, los otros dos niños son abrazados a cada uno de los lados, al mismo tiempo que se sujetan a los brazos de Watson. En primera estancia te preguntas si aquello es realmente viable para los niños, pues no hace mucho que sus padres sufrieron el peor de los desenlaces, y ahora no es el tiempo de pensar que uno de esos casos fue casi tu culpa, el que en este momento se miren tan increíblemente cercanos a tu Watson se te antoja irracional. No solo porque no hace más de unas horas los infantes vieron por primera vez en sus cortas y trágicas vidas al doctor, sino que además se supone, para un desconocido ganarse el corazón de un niño puede llegar a ser casi imposible. Aún si la prueba de ello esté siendo destrozada de la peor de las formas.

Más quién eres tú para aferrarte a ese pensamiento, cuando se trata de Watson tu mejor que nadie entiende que el encariñarse a él es casi tan fácil y automático como respirar. Y aun si te costó un tiempo verlo y ni hablar de aceptarlo, para el común, más todavía cuando se trata de un niño, el apego debería ser como ya has notado; instantáneo. Puedes gracias a eso empezar a sentir cierta empatía por ellos, no solo porque desde ahora en más portarán tu apellido, sino por su increíble capacidad de percibir qué tan natural es encariñarse al doctor. Porque el solo hecho de saber que ese hombre, quien tantas penurias ha pasado en poco tiempo, es apreciado con tanta intensidad; como se percibe por la fuerza con que los pequeños se aferran a él, acelera tu corazón y te hacen pensar que desde hoy, _tus_ hijos han aceptado a John Watson de la mejor de las maneras.

—Realmente tienes un don para los niños. —Watson ensancha todavía más su sonrisa, apretando un poco sus abrazos alrededor de los pequeños.

—Creí que el papeleo requeriría más tiempo, el señor Hagen tenía cara de querer poner todas las trabas posibles. —Sueltas una ligera risa. Watson se recarga contra una gran alacena oscura y repleta hasta el más pequeño rincón de vajillas, perfectamente cuidadas pero no por ello completas, cerradas a cal y canto detrás de un gran cristal. Mientras tomas asiento frente a él con las piernas cruzadas, a un lado de la mesa, el doctor se remueve, no sabes cuánto tiempo exactamente a estado sentado ahí, pero de las casi cuatro horas que estuviste revisando documentos con esos molestos, rígidos y burocráticos hombres, la mayor parte del tiempo se pasó sin algún lloriqueo proveniente de la pequeña cocina.

—Así era, hasta que volví a mencionar a Sir Rowling, luego de eso no hubo más interrupciones. —Watson asiente, al parecer comprendiendo mejor que bien la _situación_ entre esos dos caballeros—. Me pregunto si ellos se presentaron adecuadamente, quiero decir, luego de esa... explosión —sonríes ante la risa ahogada que suelta el doctor. Al estirar la mano tomas entre tus dedos un pequeño mechón de cabello del niño sentado a la derecha de Watson, lo hilos largos y rubios se deslizan como seda. ¿Entonces es así como se siente? Qué emoción más... relajante.

—Deberías haberlo visto, luego de cansarse de llorar se pusieron tan rojos al darse cuenta de su error —relata, conteniendo aún más su risa—. Sin embargo aún no sé qué pensar... mientras se disculpaban se les escapó decir que tengo los mismos ojos que su madre... —cierto reflejo de tristeza se asoma por sus orbes verde pasto, un extraño sentimiento te sorprende al pensar que no consentirás quedarte impávido ante una emoción tan negativa como esa, menos aún si estás ahí para impedirlo.

—Dadas las circunstancias ese debería ser el mejor de los halagos, si con solo verte ellos pueden concebir un sueño tan tranquilo no deberías entonces pensar de más. —Él asiente y vuelve a su cálida sonrisa.

—Luego de eso se presentaron haciendo exageradas reverencias; Kendal de ocho años y Paris de cinco —dice, mirando a los pequeños, primero a la izquierda luego a la derecha respectivamente mientras habla—Son nombres muy extraños, debo decir, pero no por ello menos encantadores. Desde luego —añade, con un tenue rubor en las mejillas y desviando la mirada hacia algún lado—Sherlock es aún más encantador. —Sus palabras te toman por sorpresa, más eso no impide el golpe directo a tu pecho o el notorio sonrojo en tu rostro.

Inmediatamente después de esa vergonzosa declaración Kendal comienza a abrir sus ojos, mostrándote lo que definitivamente ha heredado de su madre; un par de preciosos ojos verdes. No puedes tener el atrevimiento a afirmar que son idénticos a los de tu Watson, más cuando la idea se planta entre tus pensamientos te vez incapaz de sustituirla, pues realmente el parecido es casi irreal. Ahora sencillamente no podrás ya reírte de sus ideas sobre esa supuesta similitud entre los ojos de Watson y la madre de los niños.

Kendal te mira con intensidad por no más de tres segundos, inmediatamente después vuelve a esconder su rostro contra el brazo del doctor. Estás casi seguro al pequeño le sacuden temblores sutiles y su respiración, corta y rápida, apenas logra escucharse.

—U-usted lo prometió. —Watson le acaricia suavemente la espalda y como si se tratara de un gesto hecho mil veces antes besa castamente la coronilla cubierta, al igual que Paris, de cabello rubio. En un cambio notable Kendal deja de tiritar.

—Prometí que no dejaría entrar a alguien desconocido.

—P-pero —el menor insiste y tú te vez por completo incapacitado para hablar, tus pensamientos se concentran totalmente en aquellos gestos suaves que Watson da al pequeño. Una luz de conocimiento te asalta en este momento. Contigo como amante, Watson jamás habría tenido la posibilidad de tener hijos. Por lo que a leguas se ve, le habrías arrebatado sin estar consciente de ello uno de sus más grandes anhelos.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué Watson sacrificaría tal sueño por alguien... por alguien como tú?

—Querido Kendal, este es el hombre que los salvó a ti y tus hermanos de ir a un espantoso lugar. Él fue quien salvó a Virgil de... del horrible hombre que lo tomó —Watson te mira con agradecimiento y amor brillando en sus ojos. Su mano se separa del pequeño y alcanzando tu rostro acaricia tu mejilla—. Todos estamos aquí gracias a él —antes de que puedas decir algo, o de que siquiera puedas pesar en cualquier cosa que llegue a la altura de sus palabras, un par de bracitos rodean tu cuello. Al desviar la mirada de Watson puedes ver a Kendal todavía a su lado.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias de verdad! —Grita Paris con aguda voz sobre tu oído. Más aturdido por el gesto que por las palabras, dejas de respirar y pestañar por un par de segundos. Decir; " _claro, no hay problema_ " ni siquiera entra en la lista de lo que se supone deberías responder.

—E-entonces es por usted que el tío Lestrade nos compró esta ropa. —« _¿Tío?_ » Piensan tú y Watson al escuchar a Kendal.

Luego de ver los pequeños trajes hechos casi a la medida que portan tanto Paris como Kendal estás seguro de afirmar; Lestrade definitivamente se ha ganado el mote de tío, por más inquietante o grotesco que eso suene para ti. Por otro lado, Paris se aferra aún más a ti, inconscientemente le rodeas con tu brazo derecho, solo hasta que el pequeño se relaja te das cuenta de tu acción. En secreto, descubres, la calidez suave e inocente que irradia Paris te alivia en niveles de los cuales, hasta este momento, no eras consciente.

En ese instante casi como si fuera llamado Virgil despierta. Entre sus puñitos arruga la tela de la camisa de Watson, bosteza agudamente y se acomoda mejor sobre su tibio regazo. Mira hacia arriba, al rostro del doctor y luego hacia los lados, luego vuelve a bostezar sonoramente.

—¿Pa-papi? —Pregunta Virgil, tratado de voltearse a donde estás. Ciertamente aún no puedes acostumbrarte a que el bebé te llame de tal forma, pues además de que tu parecido con Stephen Adams es totalmente nulo el solo hecho de compartir el mote con una persona a la...

—P-padre no se parece a usted —comenta Kendal desde su escondite.

—No _pade_ —dice Virgil, gateando sobre las piernas del doctor—, papi. —Y entonces oh.

Oh.

Una vez más, en menos tiempo del que estás dispuesto a mencionar, una revolución de emociones y sentires te sacude hasta la médula. Evoluciona a tus sentidos. Agita tu respirar y antes de darte cuenta tu brazo izquierdo rodea confortablemente el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Virgil. Una amalgama de culpa, felicidad y paz te cubre como un manto cálido en medio de una gélida lluvia torrencial.

—¿Us-usted de verdad nos... nos... —Paris se detiene, aún con su abrazo alrededor de tu cuello. Su cara muestra una ardua búsqueda por la palabra faltante.

—¿Adoptó? —completa Watson, comenzando a ponerse de pie, con Kendal todavía a su lado. Paris asiente.

—Así es —aseguras, con más firmeza de la que deberías. Ayudado por Watson, con Paris y Virgil sobre cada uno de tus brazos, salen de la cocina y suben las escaleras—Desde ahora tú, Paris S. Holmes —puedes estar seguro, no tienes idea el cómo es que tu voz se atreve a salir con tanto orgullo. Es casi tan aterrador como jactancioso—Tú, Virgil Z. Holmes —de nuevo ese tono de presunción, pero esta vez, dejas de sentir esa emoción de pánico—. Y tú, Kendal L. Holmes, —para cuando todos han subido los diecisiete escalones y Watson abre el camino hasta la habitación infantil, nada más que orgullo acompaña tu voz—, serán mis hijos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ❤️❤️❤️


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> *Lemon/Smut.  
> *Hurt/Confort.  
> *Holmes posesivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo tengo una cosa qué decir, tal vez cause polémica, pero yo estoy hecha a la antigua y nada ni nadie podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión... 
> 
> Ok, aquí voy...
> 
> Ya casi...
> 
> Jajaja, en realidad ni siquiera es para tanto... Pero bueno...
> 
> La verdad es que yo pienso que...
> 
> ¡Sherlock Holmes será siempre Top!
> 
> ¡Y John Watson será SIEMPRE Bottom! 
> 
> Obviamente creo en el Bottom power, pero aun así no cambiaré los papeles uwu... ¡Jamás! :D
> 
> Fin del comunicado.

« _Quizás tengas que conocer la oscuridad antes de poder apreciar la luz_ »

_Madeleine L'Engle._

Los dedos de Holmes se abren en forma de tijeras en tu interior. Su atractivo rostro se mueve sobre tu pecho, al mismo tiempo que sus dientes se cierran sobre una de tus tetillas y un tercer dedo se une a los otros, una de tus manos sujeta su cabello azabache y la otra cubre tu boca. Quieres gritar, gemir más fuerte, escuchar el sonido de la cama cada vez que mueves tus caderas para sentir más vivamente las caricias de Holmes sobre tu sexo y tu entrada, empalándote sobre sus dedos y siendo masturbado furiosamente.

En cambio debes callar. El reloj marca las tres de la mañana y tan fuerte como deseas gemir, más rápido alguien inevitablemente los descubrirá. Ya sean los tres pequeños durmientes de la habitación contigua, la señora Hudson o toda la maldita calle.

—¡Mío! —Holmes recita una y otra vez sobre tu pecho, al mismo tiempo que lame, besa o muerde cuanta piel está a su paso. Sinceramente, no sabes en qué momento ese hombre magnifico comenzó a ser tan posesivo—¡Solo mío! —Pero, también, con cada camino de saliva que te recorre, con cada marca o beso, la sensación de pertenencia solo aumenta el calor. Hace bullir la pasión. Aumenta cien niveles la lujuria.

Suyo. Definitivamente eres suyo.

Holmes restriega su miembro caliente y duro contra tu entrada al mismo tiempo que sus labios devoran ávidamente los tuyos. Su legua entra ansiosa dentro de tu boca, te explora, con cargada sensualidad muerde tus labios y estudia tu interior con vehemencia, recorriendo hasta el más mínimo detalle. Sus manos masajean tus glúteos, haciendo a tu espalda baja elevarse más de lo que pareciera posible en un hombre no tan flexible como lo eres tú. El calor de su sexo hace vibrar tus rodillas, el provocativo vaivén eriza toda tu piel aun si el calor ahoga la habitación por completo. Juega contigo, llevándote a la locura misma, a ese infierno en dónde la libido, la euforia y la excitación son los gobernantes. Los demonios del placer que te consume.

Cuando el detective se cansa de aquella sugerente danza, separa con ambas manos tus glúteos y comienza a penetrarte. La caliente y estrecha vaina de tu interior apenas tiene tiempo a acoplarse ante el gran tamaño del intruso, solo un minuto efímero antes de que el baile principal de comienzo. Tus uñas se clavan en la fuerte y blanca espalda, cubierta de sudor y de tus besos. Sus manos sostienen tus piernas y con cada firme empuje trata de unir lo más posible tus rodillas a tu pecho. La fuga de un gemido no duda en dar aviso a Holmes sobre el choque, más que un roce, sobre ese punto mágico en tu interior. El mismo que te hace retorcer de placer hedónico y delirante. El mismo que te hace pedir, rogar por más.

—¡Mío! John Watson es mío —Susurra contra tu oído, para inmediatamente después clavar sus dientes sobre tu hombro. Ese en donde antes James Roberts había dejado una marca que, como tontamente habías creído, no se borraría nunca. Una marca que no ha desaparecido, pero solo porque fue sustituida por una de la que realmente puedes estar orgulloso de portar—¡Mío! —Dice Holmes al soltarte, sin amainar en ningún momento la velocidad con la que entra y sale de ti. Te besa con ferocidad y con la misma fuerza le correspondes.

El aceite, que has descubierto es de avellanas, facilita infinitamente el continuo aumento en la rapidez de las embestidas y con ello la erótica sensación del golpeteo del sexo de Holmes contra ese punto específico en tu interior. Pronto, una ya conocida y maravillosa sensación comienza a nacer desde la parte baja de tu espina. El detective comienza a moverse incluso más rápido, consciente de tu próximo orgasmo más por tus uñas enterrándose firmemente sobre su espalda que por el estremecimiento en todo tu cuerpo.

—Todo tuyo, Sherlock —declaras, mirándole a los ojos por un eterno segundo antes de que el clímax te haga cerrarlos de nuevo. Las convulsiones de placer te sacuden, efímeras, al tiempo en que tu semilla sale cual hilos de nacaradas perlas de tu miembro. Holmes extiende tus piernas casi al punto del dolor, da un par de duras estocadas a tu interior apretado y finalmente, acompañado por susurrados gemidos erráticos, deja libre el producto de su propia eyaculación. El semen caliente golpea con fuerza tus paredes, haciéndote gemir por tan increíble sensación. Cuando los disparos se detienen Holmes te enviste un par de veces más antes de caer completamente rendido sobre ti.

Minutos después, sin mediar palabra, el detective sale ti y con él una buena parte de sus fluidos. Aún a la luz de una simple vela puedes ver sobre su pecho y vientre, luego de que se acueste a tu derecha, un rastro delineado y deforme de tu propia semilla. Sonrojado y todo te acomodas a su lado. El hombro te arde ligeramente, pero no lo suficiente como para dedicarle más de un pensamiento. Porque está bien, te dices, es una buena marca.

Una marca de amor.

Una que ocupa el lugar de cualquier recuerdo deprimente. No, no te hace olvidar, sabes que eso es imposible. Pero sí es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todo rastro de tristeza o depresión se aleje y no quede más que un recuerdo. Uno con el que aceptas ser acompañado el resto de tu vida, pero sin que tenga más peso del que le corresponde.

—Lo lamento —dice Holmes, susurrante, se gira hacia ti pero evita conectar sus miradas—, estás sangrando —sin esperar palabra de tu parte se pone de pie. Camina todavía maravillosamente desnudo hasta el tocador cerca de la puerta, toma una toalla y la humedece con el agua ahora tibia de la bandeja a su lado. Antes de que trate de limpiarte le detienes. No tienes la fuerza ni para sentarte, aun así tu agarre sobre su muñeca es suficiente como para que él no continúe.

—Está bien, deja que sangre —sonríes sutilmente—, se detendrá pronto. —Holmes trata de decir algo, pero esta vez es tu turno de hablar, si bien no estás seguro de hacerlo correctamente frente al pecado y sensualidad hecha hombre ante tus ojos poco merecedores. Claro, piensas, todo depende de la perspectiva de cada quien—. Es tu marca, por eso está bien —y no, aquel no es el discursillo sobre el amor, la paz y la depresión que deseabas recitar, aun así parece ser suficiente. Holmes afirma una sola vez para luego sentarse a tu lado, comienza a pasear la tibia y suave tela sobre tu frente, lentamente desciende sobre tu cuello.

Sus ojos gris luna casi cubiertos totalmente por dilatados iris. Cuando la tela llega a tu pecho, una vez esquivada la marca en tu hombro, un suave estremecimiento te recorre al sentirla sobre tus pezones. ¿Excitación? ¿Dolor? Lo único que entiendes es que, para un par de hombres que están más cerca de los cuarenta que de los treinta, la llama de la lujuria está más encendida de lo que pudo haber estado incluso durante sus juventudes.

Finalmente la toalla llega hasta tu entrepierna, misma que reacciona ante la suavidad de la tela y la lentitud con la cual Holmes va limpiándote. Con un simple gesto te hace abrir las piernas, por completo avergonzado volteas el rostro al mismo tiempo que extiendes tus muslos hacia cada lado. Tu corazón se salta los siguientes tres latidos al escuchar un profundo y claro gemido de parte de Holmes. Pero estás te sientes lo suficientemente tímido como para mirarle o para imaginarte qué estará él pensando. Más, al sentir la tela limpiando tan sensible zona y tener su mano sobre tu mentón, prácticamente obligándote a enfrentarlo, el rojo de tus mejillas se extiende sobre todo tu rostro, recorriendo tu cuerpo y tornándose incluso escarlata cuando tus ojos se encuentran con los suyos.

—Esta también es mi marca —declara, en un tono aparentemente firme. Sin embargo cuando se trata de él, eres capaz de ver incluso a través de su voz. Puedes notar a la perfección un ligero tinte de duda, de desconfianza.

Lo sabes. Holmes podría aparentar e incluso llegar a creer realmente que es la confianza misma en persona, pero no es así. Desde el momento en que le conociste y le halagaste de corazón aquella baja autoestima se hizo presente ante tus ojos. Porque Holmes es humano necesita, al igual que cualquiera, un empuje, una muestra de reconocimiento por incluso el más pequeño logro. Entiendes que si el detective duda ahora es porque está inseguro, sí sobre ti, pero más específicamente de su lazo contigo.

—Lo es —respondes, tomando tu turno para limpiarle.

Lentamente, apreciando cada centímetro del hombre ahora acostado a tu izquierda, la tela casi fría va recorriéndole. Adorándole, demostrado de tal forma cada emoción enterrada profundamente bajo tu piel. Para cuando tu mano se cierra sobre su sexo, aún con la toalla de por medio, puedes sentir cómo la lujuria ha vuelto a levantarlo. Más excitado que sorprendido, Holmes toma el otro extremo de la tela y casi totalmente acostado sobre ti, imita tus movimientos sobre tu miembro. ¿Desde hace cuánto estará así? No importa, realmente no importa.

La toalla es arrojada a algún punto de la habitación, Holmes escupe sobre su mano a la vez que junta sus erecciones. No hay tiempo para ir por el aceite. Con rápidos vaivenes y en un tiempo que nadie pudo contar, ambos fueron tomados por un nuevo orgasmo. Las semillas de ambos manchando tu estómago. De acuerdo, piensas, eso será más fácil de limpiar.

**[...]**

  
Dos meses más han pasado.

Holmes ha tomado un par de casos más sencillos de lo que estaría dispuesto a aceptar para sí mismo, solo porque la paga era casi principesca. Sabes que en este instante lo que más destaca sobre su humor es la frustración, sin embargo lo último que quieres es ir a él con el típico discurso sobre que el amor requiere sacrificios o que el tener hijos no es solo cuestión de reparar un error, o que sus estómagos no se llenarán solo con sus principios. Aun así su humor está perforando lentamente sobre el tuyo.

Por más que tú quieras acompáñarle a resolver algún complicado caso, estás dispuesto a hacer el _sacrificio_ de dejar libre el camino a que elija el más complicado de todos, aún si este tarda meses en llegar, de tan solo tener un trabajo que te otorgara el ingreso necesario para mantener a los cinco, más aparte cubrir la renta de dos apartamentos. Porque desde luego las cuatro habitaciones del 221C van de maravilla para dos niños en edad escolar, contando con el cuarto para el tutor –no importa si realmente ocupas esa habitación o no–. Pero todo ello requiere del, ahora imprescindible para el hombre que se considere civilizado, dinero.

Y todo eso estás seguro quedaría perfectamente cubierto si tan solo pudieras invertir una pequeña parte de los ahorros en abrir una consulta. Con ello podrías tú encargarte enteramente de los niños al mismo tiempo que Holmes se decide a elegir un caso que le resulte complicado, digno de su intelecto. Pero no. Ese hombre, por quien sin dudarlo darías la vida, se ha negado rotundamente las tres veces de las tres que le has planteado tu muy lógica manera de ver las cosas.

— _No_ —dijo la última vez, hace ya casi dos semanas, poco después de haberse ido a la cama—. _No permitiré que tu o los niños se expongan de esa forma._

— _Y yo no permitiré que me trates como una damisela en peligro_ —le respondiste, enojado, sentándote firmemente—. _Soy un soldado que sabe protegerse por cuenta propia, admito que fui descuidado pero..._ —¿Después? Después Holmes te había callado con un beso, luego te miró a los ojos, acarició tu rostro. Pronunció entonces las palabras que te mantienen relativamente tranquilo con respecto al tema hasta el día de hoy.

— _Sé que no eres una mujer. Sé que puedes protegerte a ti y a los caballeritos_ —con sus brazos rodeó tu cintura y sobre tu cabeza recargó su mejilla, aún desde ese lugar podías escuchar con claridad el apresurado latir de su corazón, lo que aseguró aún más la viabilidad de sus palabras—. _Pero si Norton o alguien más intenta algún ataque contra el que un fuerte soldado no pueda solo... no me perdonaré si permito que eso suceda. No podría continuar si algo llega a pasarte... si te pierdo_ —ahí, por primera vez en tu vida, pudiste notar cómo el verdadero terror hizo de Holmes su presa, haciéndole temblar y aferrarte aún más fuerte contra él. Hablaba en serio. Entre la oscuridad de la habitación y el susurro sibilante del viento invernal sobre la calle, Holmes declaró, a tenue voz, el más grande de sus temores.

Es por eso que las palabras; _el amor requiere sacrificios_ , son un arma de doble filo. Pero así tuvieras que morir de inactividad, lo último que harás será poner un pie en la calle si no estás acompañado de Holmes, no solo por temor a que algo te pase, pues ahora de tú responsabilidad no solo depende tu vida sino la de los tres pequeños. Aun así la idea te alcanza a desanimar solo un poco, al mismo tiempo después de todo, tú trabajo como tutor de Kendal, Paris y Virgil te ocupa la mayor parte del día. Y eso desde luego es un trabajo tan agotador como entretenido.

Porque el amor requiere sacrificios y como un fiel acólito; ofrecerás sin peros hasta tu propia libertad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Top Sherlock forevaaaaa! 🤤🤤🤤


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, el último capítulo se revela.
> 
> Mi HC termina aquí, pero no del todo. 
> 
> Definitivamente habrá continuación, y eso no es alo que me refiero; quiero decir, esta historia (muy preciada para mí, aunque no lo parezca jajaa) sirvió entre otras cosas para revelar los nombres de la descendencia de H&W que utilizaré hasta que deje de escribir :3 ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Me gustaría que me dijeras tu opinión sobre los nombres ^^, tranquila, tomate tu tiempo, tengo todo lo que me resta de vida :D

  
« _Hay amores tan bellos que justifican todas las locuras que hacen cometer_ »

_Plutarco._

Luego de tres meses en que los caballeritos comenzaron a portar el apellido Holmes y con Watson encargándose de llenarles la cabeza con románticas y sobre adornadas historias de tus hazañas, puedes decir con total seguridad que esos tres pequeños se sienten orgulloso de ser tus hijos. Casi tanto como si fueran tu descendencia biológica. Lo cual a estas alturas te resulta más halagador que lo contrario.

Para este momento, ya poca importancia puedes darle al hecho de que es por ti una de las razones por la que hayan perdido a uno de sus padres. No es insensibilidad. Fue tu mano por la cual aquella vida terminó, más no fue tu culpa y eso es algo que puedes entender perfectamente. En última estancia todo se redujo a elegir entre tú, Watson o ese hombre patético que había permitido que le arrebataran a por quien se supone debería dar la vida, pues bien, había sucedió exactamente eso.

Ahora mismo, sin embargo, lo más importante es no solo resguardar la seguridad de Watson y los niños, ni siquiera lo es en ese momento dar caza a Godfrey Norton. En este preciso instante lo más imperativo es conservar la calma. Encontrar ese algo que se supone antes odiabas.

Watson ha comprendido, hasta cierto punto, el hecho de que hasta no encontrar a Norton salir por demasiado tiempo del edificio es peligroso y contraproducente. Por más que a ti tampoco te guste la idea; tanto de ser aislados a tal extremo como el solo hecho de que tu punto débil sea tan obvio. En tanto el solo pensar que, de momento, tu búsqueda por ese hombre dependa solo de tus Irregulares, que podrían ser entorpecidos por los ineptos de la Yard, hace aumentar más y más tu frustración. Aunque esas sean solo una pequeña parte de las verdaderas razones que reverberan tanto en tu humor.

—¿Watson? —Puedes ver con claridad cómo el hombre se estremece no solo ante tu tono. La vida no es perfecta, tampoco es eso lo que buscas, más en estos momentos tanto por tu desesperación al no tener ninguna oportunidad de buscar un caso interesante en dónde poner a prueba tus capacidades; como por tener a tantas personas valiosas involucradas en un problema de vida o muerte, serías aún a pesar de todo capaz de soportar tal nivel de presión si tan solo... si tan solo...

—¡Papi! ¡Papi!

—¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!

—¿Por qué es azul? ¿Por qué antes era rojo? ¿A qué sabe?

Virgil llora. Paris corre desnudo y enjabonado por toda la sala. Kendal está a punto de tomar el contenido del tubo de ensayo. Watson corre con la camisa arremangada y mojada con una toalla entre las manos y tú, casi en estado de trance, sentado a la mesa y con una probeta en las manos, esperas casi pacientemente a que todo el caos reinante se detenga. Como si realmente pudiera pasar.

Sin embargo, una fuerza indómita e impertinente impide en totalidad el deseo por rechazar de alguna forma el completo de la situación. Una emoción fuerte y casi perturbadora, una por quien has arrancado vidas e incluso aún ahora estás dispuesto a sacrificar la tuya. Una cuyo nombre hace poco tiempo has descubierto y no más de eso has aceptado; llegado al punto incluso de adaptarte a ella. Esa que ha abierto de par en par puertas a emociones complejas de resultados obvios pero no por ello menos satisfactorios.

Amor.

Aquello a lo que por mucho tiempo reusaste siquiera mencionar ya ni decir imaginarlo. Esa emoción de la que a momentos creíste estar perfectamente protegido. Pero vaya tontería. ¿Protegerte de qué? De la forma en la cual los latidos de tu corazón se aceleran cuando ese hombre de verdes ojos te mira, de la manera en la que tu mente estalla al hacerle el amor, de la manera en que la más sutil de sus caricias aleja por completo tus problemas e ilumina tu camino hacia la tranquilidad. De todas esas cosas ¿por qué querrías estar protegido?

Esa fría lógica que antaño era tu única manera de pensar se te hace ahora casi risible. Pensamientos de niños, nada más que una infantil forma de resguardar el mayor de tus tesoros. Ahora, con el horizonte expandiéndose considerablemente, casi como descubrir una nueva habitación o darse cuenta de que el espacio es más grande visto desde esta nueva perspectiva, tu mente se encuentra renovada, adaptada perfectamente a la medida de esta reciente emoción. Puedes sentir cómo de forma ávida todos esos cambios, desde el más pequeño hasta el más notable, trae consigo obsequios que aún esperan por ser abiertos. Anhelantes de hacerte saber cómo es realmente amar y ser amado. Ahora no solo de forma romántica. Es gracias a ese nuevo sentimiento por el que a pesar de todo puedes todavía mantener la calma. No una completa paz pero sí la necesaria como para no perder los estribos.

Una vez más haciendo gala frente a tus ojos de su gran habilidad para controlar a los niños, tan solo un par de minutos después Watson hace regresar todo el silencio y la calma posibles. No hay forma para contar cómo ni existen las palabras para describir tal despliegue de habilidad, por lo que ni siquiera harás el intento de hacerlo. Lo único que importa saber ahora es que todo ha vuelto a la relativa tranquilidad; Virgil y Paris, con el cabello húmedo y la ropa casi perfectamente acomodada, juegan con sus soldaditos enfrente de la chimenea apagada, pues el sol entra de lleno por las ventanas. Mientras Kendal sentado a la mesa se entretiene con uno de los tantos libros que has comprado para niños de su edad. Watson finalmente suelta un suspiro cansado. Y pensar que son solo las dos de la tarde.

Caminas hacía él, pues ha decidido centrarse en el sofá justo detrás de Virgil y Paris. Colocando una mano sobre su hombro le regalas un suave beso sobre su mejilla. Logras _sentir_ cierta ansiedad proveniente de la mano que coloca sobre la tuya, lamentablemente seguro estás de ser incapaz de alejar por el momento la totalidad de aquella emoción. Alguna vez habías pensado no decir "no" nunca más, pero cuando se trata de la vida de quien ha robado tu corazón y por cuyo amor has sido capaz de tantas cosas, entiendes de la manera más sencilla que por la seguridad de quienes amas harás cualquier cosa.

Cualquiera, solo por amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Este es el fin! ✨❤️❤️❤️✨
> 
> Muchas gracias por haber seguido mi extraña historia hasta hoy, se que no fue lo que esperabas, pero qué le voy a hacer jajajaa.
> 
> Espero haberte entretenido aunque sea un poco :3. Me costó mucho, pero que mucho tiempo terminarla, pero al final lo hice y (aún si ya no me gusta como antes) me siento todavía un poco orgullosa de mi trabajo. Es raro ¿verdad? 
> 
> Si has leído más de mis trabajos sabrás que no soy de las que escriben mucho, pero aun así logré completar más de 36k de palabras... Ahhh, saber eso me pone sentimental 😭
> 
> Ya sé, ya sé que esto no es de tu interés, pero igual estoy agradecida porque has llegado hasta aquí. Te lo digo en serio, te ganaste ya un pedacito de mi corazón ❤️❤️❤️.
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora. Me despido no sin darte las gracias una vez más ✨✨✨.
> 
> Nos volveremos a encontrar.
> 
> L. H. 🗡️🌸

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
